The Legend of Midna: Call of the Twilight
by Shatterthought
Summary: [Archived] An accident in the Mirror Chamber sends Link back into the Twilight Realm. With the help of Midna, he must overcome a familiar foe and the dark source behind his power...
1. Prologue

**Warning: This story contains Twilight Princess spoilers. Do not read if you haven't finished the game.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. I'd like to, though. **

** The Legend of Midna: Call of the Twilight**

**Book 1 - Call of the Twilight**

**Prologue**

"Why?" Those sapphire eyes, once shining brightly with determination and courage, were dull, filled with sadness as Link stared unseeingly at the platform. The last of the mirror shards settled into the sand as Princess Zelda bit her lip, choosing her words carefully to both explain and provide a modicum of comfort.

"Link, Midna did not mean to hurt you at all; by breaking the Mirror of Twilight, she did what she thought was best for both worlds..." The princess rested one gloved hand on his shoulder. "And also, I think, for you."

The Hero of Twilight remained silent, waiting for her to explain.

"I believe Midna wanted you to be happy. Had the mirror been intact, you would have been torn between both realms; between your friends and Midna." They stood in silence for a while; she had begun to give up hope of Link ever speaking when he spoke.

"She should have asked me." His voice was thick and subdued, as if he'd been crying. Bending down, he picked up a small shining object off the floor. "I would have gone with her." As he turned to go, the princess glanced at the object that rested on his palm and gasped.

It was Midna's tear.

---------------

"Link, I..." Sadly Midna shook her head; the words still wouldn't come even though she was now alone by the edge of the Palace of Twilight, watching the last of the portal between the realms disintigrate into nothing. She reached out with one hand, as if trying to grasp the fading trails of light, then let it drop. Twilight wrapped itself around her in a warm, comforting embrace, but already the realm seemed dull to her, the serene grace Midna had once found in it fading away to be replaced by the empty longing in her heart. _It was for his own good, and the good of Hyrule,_ she told herself firmly. _Besides, he could never love me... not after the way I treated him before. _Shaking her head once more, she wrapped her cloak about her and set off towards the palace - only to pause and turn back to face the last of the vanishing portal. "Good-bye... forever..." she whispered. Thoughts of him weighing heavily on her mind, she slowly made her way down the familiar path to her home.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Midna: Call of the Twilight **

**Chapter 1**

"Great job today, Link!" called Fado, waving his hand enthusiastically as Link guided Epona out of the ranch. Instead of replying with a witty remark, as he'd always done, the farmhand merely raised a hand in farewell. Shaking his head, Fado closed the gates. "What's gotten into him? He's never been so slow before..."

Ignoring the jovial cries of his fellow villagers, Link steadily trudged homeward, unwilling to speak to anyone. A distant half of him expected Midna to pop out of his shadow and lecture him for being so slow. Of course, it would never happen. The fact that she was gone was still too much for him to bear even now, four months after her departure. He refused to accept the fact that he would never again hear her voice or see those amber eyes gaze back at him. Epona nickered softly, tugging at the reins. Startled, Link drew himself out of his thoughts to look for the cause. Ilia stood next to the ladder to his house, studying him closely. He avoided her gaze as he led Epona to a nearby tree, tying the reins around its trunk. It wasn't as if he needed to tie her there; not once had she ever wandered off on her own.

"Link."

He froze as Ilia gently put her hand on his shoulder. "You know you can talk to me. What's troubling you?"

Link shrugged her hand off. "What makes you think something's wrong?" he snapped.

"Oh, Link..." Ilia turned from him to stare off into the sunset. "We've barely even heard you speak since you came back." It was true, too; since Link had returned to Ordon Village, the villagers had begun to notice that the once ever-cheerful farmhand was no more, replaced by a moody and reclusive stranger. Though everyone in the village had attempted to talk to him about it, he refused to answer them. Only Ilia and Rusl, those closest to him, had persisted. "You never acted this way before you left." She turned to face him once more. "I don't know what happened to you on your journey, Link, but surely there's someone out there who does. If you won't talk to me, then..." Ilia sighed helplessly. "At least talk to them." When he failed to even acknowledge her remark, she left, tears quietly streaming down her cheeks.

_Surely there's someone out there who does._ Despite his stoic appearance, the words had hit home with Link. He'd need some time to think about it, but for the most part Ilia was probably right. She usually was.

--------------------

Early the next morning Link locked his house, climbing quickly down the ladder. As he placed a food sack into Epona's saddlebags, a quiet voice rang out from his left.

"Link, we must talk."

The Hero of Twilight whirled around to find the very person he was off to see. Princess Zelda sat on a rock, her hands folded neatly in her lap. "Princess! Why are you here?" Although relieved that he didn't have to travel, he wondered why she had sought him out.

"To be honest..." She examined a flower by the rock, admiring its large petals. "The oracles have been receiving ill omens as of late. I myself have seen such omens in my dreams. In them, a dark cloud loomed over Hyrule; all seemed lost until two rays, one of shadow and one of light, shot out from the desert, driving back the dark clouds." Zelda caught and held his eyes with her own. "As the Hero of Twilight, I felt you should know. I do not know how or when this will happen, but you must be prepared."

Link had stopped listening, choosing instead to watch the sun slowly rise above the horizon.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until the princess spoke. "You haven't been able to forget Midna, have you? I can see it in your eyes." Her voice was gentle.

"No." A bush to Link's right began to shake. _Is someone there?_ wondered Link, eyeing the bush suspiciously. As its stopped moving he shook his head, dismissing its movement as the work of a small animal.

"The end of your journey was far more painful than the journey itself could ever have been, and for that I am truly sorry." The princess seemed to hesitate, stiffening as she eyed the bush intently. After a moment, she relaxed. "You loved Midna, didn't you?" Link opened his mouth, intending to tell her that it was none of her concern, when Ilia's words stopped him short.

_I don't know what happened to you on your journey, Link, but surely there's someone out there who does. If you won't talk to me, then... at least talk to them._

He cleared his throat, the words slowly forcing themselves out into the open air. "Yes... I did. I still do..." His voice trailed off. She must have sensed his discomfort, for she said, "If you're not comfortable talking to me about this, then perhaps another one of the villagers would -"

But Link was already shaking his head. "What would I tell them? That I fell in love with a woman from the Twilight Realm? That she's a princess there? That by the end of my journey, everything I did was for her?" Link snorted, half laughing. "It's so outlandish that no one would ever believe or understand me."

Zelda sighed. "I suppose you're right."

"Is there any other way to the Twilight Realm?" It was an idle question; it wasn't as if Link had not already heard the answer.

"No, I'm afraid not."

He fiddled with a pebble, unwilling to meet Zelda's pitying gaze. "I wish she had told us what she was going to do," said Link softly.

"If you had known, Link, would you have let her break the mirror?"

"... No. I guess not."

Zelda nodded. "Exactly. I can tell you this, Link - Midna did love you, more than she ever let on."

Link's questioning gaze compelled her to explain.

"When she and I were one, I felt and experienced everything that she did." The princess paused, plucking the flower from the ground. "I know this will be hard for you to hear and even more difficult to do, but Link... you must move on."

Link sighed and threw the pebble away. "It's not that easy. I don't travel anymore; do you know why?" Link looked at her, a sad smile spreading itself across his face. "Because everywhere I go, there are memories of... her."

Folding her hands and flower in her lap, Zelda regarded him thoughtfully. "Perhaps you should visit the mirror chamber and leave flowers there, as a remembrance."

"She's not dead, you know!"

"No, she's not. But it will help." The princess smiled sadly. "I know." She was silent then; Link knew she could only be thinking of her father, buried deep within the royal tomb.

"He was a good king. It wasn't his time to go," he said.

"No, it was not." She turned to him, putting the weight of her gaze on his shoulders. "Promise me you will visit the mirror chamber?"

The Hero of Twilight nodded.

"I'll go today, I guess. If I leave now, I can make it by sunset." He stood to go and looked for the seven guards that traveled with the princess. "Did you come here alone?"

She shook her head. "My escorts are waiting for me by Ordona's spring. But before you go..." Zelda reached behind the rock and lifted a small box, handing it to him. "Take it." Link opened it, staring at its contents. It was the broken Fused Shadow that had served as Midna's helmet. "You have more of a claim to it than I do," she said.

"Thank you... thank you for everything." He fought to keep tears from falling as he bowed to her and mounted Epona. As the mare's footsteps receded into the distance, the princess turned her attention to the bush. Quiet sobbing could be heard from its direction.

"Ilia," called Zelda gently. The weeping girl emerged from behind the shrub; he eyes were red and puffy. "Oh, dear..." The princess dabbed at the spots under Ilia's eyes, drying her tears.

"How did you know I was there?" sniffled Ilia.

"I sensed you there. I thought that perhaps you wanted to know why Link was depressed." Ilia nodded.

"I was waiting there to ambush him and force him to talk about it, but... I... I never thought that he was..." She trailed off as she burst into tears again.

Zelda held her close, murmuring, "It seems Link is not the only one who has been wounded by love." As her tears finally subsided, Ilia remembered belatedly who she had been talking to.

_I just made a fool out of myself in front of the princess!_ she thought sheepishly.

The expression on her face seemed to have given her thoughts away, for Zelda said, "Do not think your actions have made me think less of you, Ilia. Your reaction was perfectly normal; you would need a heart of stone to not be broken by such revelations." The princess got to her feet slowly, Ilia scrambling to help her up. "Take care of him, Ilia." And with that, she was gone.

------------------

Midna sighed and looked out the window, dropping her quill amidst the stack of papers on her desk as she did so. It had been four months - four _long_ months since she had said farewell to Princess Zelda and Link at the Mirror Chamber. Things had been progressing well; the reconstruction of the Twilight Realm had been slow, but it was quickly gaining speed. It wouldn't be long until the land was restored to its former glory._ Link would have loved to see this_, she thought absently, looking out at the peaceful land below her. Instantly a pang of pain and regret surfaced; just as quickly Midna suppressed it, shoving Link out of her mind. _How is this possible? _she wondered despairingly. _I thought this would go away in time, but it's only gotten worse..._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a faint knock at the door.

"Princess?" The attendant's voice was faint, just barely sounding through the thick wooden door. Midna sighed.

"What is it?" she called, irritated. Outside, the attendant winced at the tone of her voice.

_She's in _that _mood again_, he thought. _I'd better be careful, or she might blow my head off._ "Erm, there seems to be a large gathering of black... things... heading for the palace."

The princess blinked. _Black things? _"What do they look like?" she demanded, flinging open the door.

The attendant cowered under her fiery amber eyes. "Theylooklikethosethingsthatwewereturnedintofourmonthsagodon'thurtme." And with that, the attendant rushed down the corridor and out of sight.

_Twilight Messengers? _Midna brought the remaining three Fused Shadows out of her cloak, feeling their power course through her. There was no doubt in her mind the soldiers would not be able to handle them; they were untrained and under-equipped. They would need her help, her power, to fight them off._ If only..._ The image of a hero clad in green, wielding a glowing sacred blade, flashed through her mind. _All right, that's it!_ she thought angrily, and shoved Link out of her mind yet again. _I don't have time for this! _Fused Shadows floating around her, Midna raced down the corridor towards the throne room and path to the outside of the palace.

------------------

Link left Epona at Lake Hylia; taking the cannon up to the Gerudo desert, he mounted an armored boar stationed at its entrance and set off across the large, flat expanse of land known as the Gerudo mesa. It was an easy ride made difficult as memories of Midna, forged throughout their journey around Hyrule, resurfaced, playing themselves before his eyes. Midna, freeing him from his cell. Midna wounded by Zant. Midna exhausted by the use of the Fused Shadows. Midna's departure to the Twilight Realm. "Enough!" roared Link at the air. The boar snorted, stopping in its tracks. "Huh? Not you; keep going!" said Link, exasperated. The boar eyed him warily, before beginning to move forwards once more. As the memories faded away, Link checked his position. The sun was well past its apex; it was probably around two or three in the afternoon. The Arbiter's Grounds - and the mirror chamber deep within - loomed in the distance. Eating a hastily prepared meal of cheese, bread, and water, the Hero of Twilight urged his mount onward.

It was sunset when he reached the sacred mirror chamber, flowers in hand. Laying them by the mirror, he looked around. "Nothing's changed," he said aloud.

_"Link, I... see you later."_ It seemed as if it had only been seconds ago she had been standing there. As he stood reminiscing, the Fused Shadow burst out of its box, floating to the center of the mirror platform.

"What the?!" Link walked up the stairs and slowly reached out to touch the Fused Shadow. As he did, purple lightning lanced out from it to the mirror shards on the floor. They crackled with energy as the Sages, roused from their slumber, cried out in alarm. Behind Link the intricate carvings of the mirror were traced in the air where the mirror had once been. A beam of light shot out from this phantom mirror onto a large stone tablet, seemingly forming a passageway with no end in sight.

"Impossible!" cried the Sage of Light. "The portal to the Twilight Realm is open! How?!" His words hit Link like a pile of bricks. The portal was open; he could see Midna again! Without pausing to think, the Hero of Twilight snatched the Fused Shadow from its floating position and stepped into the beam of light, wincing as the familiar sensation of dissolving began.

"No!" cried the Sage of Shadow, but it was too late. Within moments he was gone. The mirror shards, their energy spent, became dormant as the portal closed.

--------

Link opened his eyes as the portal behind him vanished. In front of him was not the mirror chamber, but a large and intimidating palace. He smiled.

He was in the Twilight Realm.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Legend of Midna: Call of the Twilight **

**Chapter 2**

Cries of pain and anger filled Link's ears as he surveyed the Palace of Twilight with growing horror. The place had become a battlefield; sections of the once majestic palace had been blasted away, while dead bodies of the Twili lined the walkways. Suppressing his horror and nausea for the time being, Link unsheathed his sword and shield. Ignoring the multiple skirmishes that raged to his right, he raced into the palace, a single thought driving him onwards: find Midna.

---

Midna twirled her three Fused Shadows. Calling upon their magic, she sent three purple fireballs hurtling at the armored knight slowly advancing upon her throne. She howled with rage as they bounced his armor, failing to make even the slightest dent. Laughing, the knight picked her up and threw her against the far wall. Midna forced herself to her feet despite the burning pain that racked her body, the Fused Shadows swirling around her body protectively. Bolts of lightning lanced from the three fragments, glancing off the knight's armor harmlessly. _How is he doing this?_ wondered Midna, fighting her rising panic_. The magic of my ancestors can't be reflected by mere armor! _ "Now, you're probably wondering how I'm resisting that powerful magic of yours, aren't you, little princess?" said the knight mockingly as he pointed his gargantuan sword at her. For once, she remained silent; there was no point in insulting an opponent who clearly had an advantage over her. The knight tapped his armor. "I, Orthos, the Twilit Fury, am wearing magic armor. Isn't it nice? It nullifies any magic attack you throw at me." Orthos lowered his sword. "I have to hand it to you, Princess Midna, you put up a good fight. But you can't win. Give up, and I'll make your death quick. Resist, and -" He never finished his sentence as several lethal shards of debris hurtled toward him. He batted them away effortlessly and raised his sword once more. "Well, I guess I have your answer then!" Raising his sword, the knight slashed at her, missing her by a hair as she dived out of the way. Bringing the power of the Fused Shadows to bear, she summoned a large phantom lance, aiming it at Orthos.

"Strike," whispered Midna. It impaled him in his chest; drained by her continuous use of magic, the princess fell to her knees, keeping her eyes locked on the unmoving knight. Though she had been raised with the knowledge that the magic of the Fused Shadows was powerful, she had only recently found out that using their power rapidly sapped her strength. _Please be dead_, she pleaded silently. Whatever hope she had that the battle was finished went up in flames as Orthos shattered the sword with a lazy flick of his wrist. Midna struggled to stand as the knight meandered over to her, savoring his victory. "It's been fun, but I'm afraid I have other people to slay; namely, those annoying council members." As Orthos raised his sword to deal the fatal blow, an arrow whizzed out of the shadows, striking the knight on his exposed back. Roaring with pain and anger, he whirled around to find a man clad in green standing at the entrance, sword and shield in hand.

"Leave her alone. If you have any business with her, you can take it up with me."

Midna's amber eyes widened as she heard the voice. _It can't be!_ She strained to see past Orthos' gigantic figure, but to no avail. The knight wrenched the arrow out of his back, wincing slightly. "Well, well. Someone wants to play hero; I'll enjoy cutting you down limb by limb!"

As the two circled each other and her rescuer came into view Midna gasped. _It's Link! But how...? _

Link was a whirlwind of motion as he dodged the knight's first swing, rolling around to strike at his unprotected back. Orthos yelped and swung his blade again, its razor sharp edge burying itself in the hero's shield. Tugging it free of the broadsword, Link smashed his shield against the Twilit Fury's face and jumped skywards, knocking off his helmet with a single blow. As the Hero of Twilight touched the ground, Orthos swung with surprising speed at Link's head. He watched, stunned, as the Hylian shield shattered to pieces under Orthos' sword. After countless battles, it was hard to believe that his faithful shield had finally been destroyed. Rolling under Orthos' next swing, Link slashed at his armor, slowly but surely carving pieces off. The battle raged on; Link could never remember how long they fought for, locked in mortal combat. Neither one could get a clear hit on the other until at last, with a terrible thud, the last piece of Orthos' armor fell to the ground.

"You're... good," panted Orthos. "But I am the Twilit Fury; I LIVE on pain! I'm just getting started, and you're already tired!" he crowed. As much as the Hero of Twilight hated to admit it, he was right; despite his formidable stamina, he was already near exhaustion. His Ordon sword had numerous cracks throughout the blade; whole sections were falling off now. Tossing his sword aside, Link unstrapped his bow from his back, taking careful aim - when Orthos simply vanished.

"I don't think so," whispered a voice behind him. Relying solely on instinct, the Hylian rolled to his left, Orthos' massive blade crushing the tiles where he had stood only seconds before. "I have to thank you for removing that armor for me; now that the Princess can't use her magic, it's next to useless. I'd rather have the full advantage of my speed!" As Link began to turn around Orthos smashed into him with his shoulder, sending him flying into the far wall. Before the fallen hero could get up the Twilit Fury was next to him, kicking him mercilessly with one iron boot. In desperation Link pulled out a clawshot and grappled to the other end of the room, coughing up blood.

_He's too fast for him, and I can't do anything to help! _thought Midna, clenching her fists in frustration. She watched helplessly as Link was thrown and kicked around like a rag doll. The hero rolled to a stop next to the throne, Orthos slowly approaching him.

_I won't die here; not after I've finally gotten to see Midna again!_ thought Link, staggering to his feet. There was only one trick that could work now; if he failed, he was as good as dead. Attaching bombs to the end of his arrows, he made it look as if he were going to fire them.

"You're persistent, 'hero'; just die!" sneered his foe, using his blinding speed to position himself behind the Hylian. Orthos swung his sword - only to have it meet empty air. "What?!" Despite the searing pain wracking his body, Link had rolled behind him. Bomb arrows in hand, he stabbed the Twilit Fury in the back, stumbling away as Orthos let out a howl.

"No. You die," said Link quietly as Orthos exploded, his body consumed by purple flames that flared once - then vanished, leaving no trace that he was there except for the gigantic sword stuck into the ground.

The Hero of Twilight, battered and bruised, turned to look at Midna - and fell to the ground as everything went black.

"Link!"

----

"You know the rules, Princess! Those from the Light Realm who make it here must be put to death!"

"He saved my life, High Chancellor Balore; I don't care what the rules are, but he will not be executed, and that's final!"

Balore sighed, rubbing his forehead. They were in the council chamber of the Twilight Palace, where 13 chancellors and the current ruler decided over new laws. None of the other 12 chancellors had been able to make the council meeting, preferring instead to hide in their safe rooms lest another battle erupted. "Princess Midna, you know I will do everything in my power to have the rules upheld," said the High Chancellor, a hint of steel in his voice.

"And I'm telling you to let it slide for once!" Midna glared at him.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot. The execution will be held two days from now, unless..." Balore paused. "Perhaps you have a better idea?"

The princess hurriedly came up with a plan. It was shaky at best, but she had utter faith in Link's skills. "How about this, then; he fights for his life in an arena battle?"

He chuckled. "You just sentenced him to a public death!"

_And that's where you're wrong,_ thought Midna, barely keeping a smug smile off her face.

"Very well, Princess; I'll arrange the God of War to personally oversee his execution. And now, if you'll excuse me, I have other matters I must attend to." Balore stood up to go; as one of the tallest Twili, his head nearly touched the ceiling.

"As do I," she retorted. Without a second glance she flung open the door and slammed it shut behind her, stomping up to her rooms. He watched her go, a troubled expression on his face.

"Since when have you cared so much about those of the Light, Midna?"

----

Hours later, Midna sat in a chair by her sleeping hero, brushing a few stray strands of hair off his face. "You always try too hard," she told the sleeping Link. She couldn't forget the last time she had seen him; it had been a memory that had haunted her every waking moment since her arrival in the Twilight Realm.

"_Link…I…" Every bone in her body wanted to tell him; to express her feelings after all their time together. But she knew it wouldn't be fair to tell him something so heartfelt, only to leave him forever. _

_"See you later." Finally, she let her tears flow free. The Mirror of Twilight shattered, and she turned to go back home. _

Midna sighed. It had been too difficult for her to say the words then, and it was even more difficult for her to say them now in light of what she would ask him to do when he awoke. _How can I tell him I love him and then ask him to go home and never see me again?_ It wasn't right. She stiffened and watched as Link stirred and opened his eyes.

"It's about time you woke up; I thought you were going to sleep forever!" she said, hiding her feelings behind her words. For the first time in months an honest smile crept onto Link's face.

"It's good to see you, Midna." Link sat up, ignoring the pain that raced up and down his body.

"I _did _say I'd see you later," said Midna playfully.

"Yeah. I guess you did." Neither of them spoke for a while, each content to watch the other, until at last Link said, "You're wondering how I got here."

She nodded. Quickly he related the events to her, leaving out his feelings and conversation with Zelda. Midna shook her head. "I don't know what to say; I've never heard of this happening before." She was pacing now, occasionally stopping to look out the window. " You'll be wanting to get home, of course. I'm sure there's some way we could send you back to the Light Realm..."

Link blinked. "I'm not going back."

The princess stared at him in disbelief. _What? _

"I'm staying here," he continued. "With you."

_That_ shook Midna out of her stupor. _Could he...? No. He can't... can he? _Clearing her throat, she said, "Light and shadow can't mix, Link; you know that."

But Link was shaking his head. "_We_ don't know that for sure."

Ignoring his comment and the hinted message behind it, she said, "What about Ilia? Zelda? Rusl? Colin? They need you there, Link." _And I need you here_, Midna added mentally, unable to say the words out loud. Link winced as she said each name but shook his head.

"They can manage without me." Link folded his arms across his chest.

She blinked. _He's being awfully stubborn. If I didn't know better, I'd say that... he loves me... _"You have a life there, Link, and -"

At this he burst into laughter, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"What's so funny?" she asked, irritated, as Link gasped for air.

"I don't have a life there, Midna; not anymore. My life..." He had come to stand next to her, looking into her eyes. "Is here. With you." Before she could say anything elsehe pulled her close and kissed her.

Midna blinked, shocked, then returned the kiss, simply enjoying the moment.

"I love you, Midna," said Link as they parted to catch their breaths.

And suddenly twilight was shining brightly, the world itself had turned upside down; the seemingly impossible had become a reality. Link loved _her_. Not Ilia, not Zelda, but her and her alone. Belatedly she realized that Link had stepped away, his gaze trained on the marble tile beneath him. _He probably thinks I don't love him_, she realized. _I haven't said a word... which means that an apology is coming in _-

"Midna, I'm sorry, I -"

But the princess held a finger to his lips. "Don't be."

Link looked up at her, hope burning brightly in his eyes.

_Finish that sentence of yours!_ screamed part of her. "Link... I... love you, too." She sighed with relief; after four months of torture the words were finally out in the open. "But there's a problem, Link; an old law that says anyone from the Light Realm will be executed."

"What?!"

"Wait! I managed to argue you out of that, but you're going to have to fight your way out of an arena battle." She kissed him softly. "I know you can do it, Link."

He nodded at first; not a single person or enemy - including Ganondorf himself - had ever managed to best him in a sword duel. Then he remembered his broken weapons. "I could, if I had a sword and shield..." he remarked, silently mourning the loss of two of his most faithful weapons. The Ordon sword and Hylian shield had carried him through most of his adventure; it pained him to think that they had finally gone to their eternal rest.

"I knew you'd say that." She reached into a treasure chest, pulling out an obsidian blade and shining shield. Link looked them over, marveling at their perfection. The blade was made of black steel, polished until it had a sinister gleam. Set on the crosspiece was the image of a wolf; small triangular marks - Link assumed they were bite marks - were engraved into the pommel. The shield was silver; runes had been carved into the polished surface. The image of a wolf had been imprinted in the center, reminding the hero of the power that dwelled within him. "These are the Sacred Beast Shield and Sword." Midna paused, looking at the floor. "They were my father's."

"Midna..." he began, but she shook her head.

"Take them." This, more than anything, proved to Link that she trusted him absolutely. He took the sword and shield from her reverently, placing them on his back.

"And..." She reached into the chest again, pulling out a set of clothes. "Here. I wove these myself; they're spelled so that they will resist sword cuts and magic attacks." Midna turned away as he tried them on. As he finished, Midna turned around to admire her handiwork. The outfit was an exact copy of his Hero's Tunic, except it was dyed black; there was even a matching black hat. Red runes had been woven into the white undergarments; Link could only guess what they meant. She nodded approvingly as a loud explosion rocked the palace.

"What's going on out there?" asked Link, but the princess was shaking her head.

"I can't tell you, not now. After you win in the arena," she promised, and kissed him again. "Rest, Link. You'll need it tomorrow." As he settled down to sleep, she could only wonder what would become of them.

_Link... don't you dare die on me._


	4. Chapter 3

**The Legend of Midna: Call of the Twilight **

**Chapter 3**

Pale orange light filtered through the window, arousing Link from his slumber. Midna lay next to him, one arm draped across his chest as she slept peacefully. He lay in bed, content to watch several clouds roll by, until it hit him - today he would be fighting for his life. Unwilling to wake Midna, he gently eased her arm off his chest and laid it back on the bed. Grabbing his new sword and shield, he headed out onto the balcony and began to stretch gingerly, testing his body's limits. To his surprise, most of his serious injuries had healed; only a few cuts and bruises remained from his battle with Orthos. The Triforce of Courage had done its work, it seemed - the relic of the goddesses endowed the user with the ability to heal all but the most lethal injuries, given time. _I didn't think they'd fully heal for another day at least,_ he thought, then shrugged, unsheathing the Sacred Beast Sword with a single fluid movement. He blinked; both the sword and the shield were as light as a feather. _I can't use these_, he thought, dismayed. _They'll shatter the instant I hit something! _He sighed and began to practice, performing every hidden skill and move he knew with ease. Link avoided slamming the sword against the ground as much as he possibly could, afraid it would shatter.

"You know, Link, that sword's unbreakable. It's made of the toughest metal known to the Twili, spelled to be weightless. The shield's the same way," came a soft voice. Link looked over at the entrance to the balcony. Midna leaned against the doorframe, her cloak wrapped around her.

"Did I wake you?" he asked, but she shook her head.

"No. I'm usually up this early, attending to court matters." The princess rolled her eyes. "Hours of sitting in a chair listening to old men argue; honestly, it drives me crazy!"

"How long have you been standing there, anyway?" Link had sheathed his sword and was leaning against the wall, looking out at the orange sky.

"Since you finished stretching. You should have seen your face when you tried using the sword! It was priceless!"

Link let out a mock-groan while Midna giggled. As her laughter subsided she gestured at the sky. "This is dawn in the Twilight Realm. Do you like it?"

Link nodded. "It's beautiful, but..." He had turned to face her. "It pales in comparison to you." Link grinned as she blushed a deep shade of red, then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly, enjoying the moment. Midna reluctantly pulled away as a faint voice called for her.

"Princess, it's time; bring the Hylian to the arena."

"All right," she called over her shoulder, and turned back to Link. His face had hardened, becoming an emotionless mask that Midna had seen far too many times throughout their journey. "Link." Though she didn't want to disturb his current state of mind, she had to let him know what he was up against. As they walked down the stairs she summed up everything she knew about his opponent. "Cesar, known to most as the God of War, has never lost a battle. Not one. He's one of the few that rejected magic in favor of weapons, and he's very skilled at using them. Be careful, Link; don't underestimate him," she warned as they approached the arena door. He nodded.

"I won't."

-----

Link walked into the arena. As his clothes and weaponry came into view, a low murmur arose from the crowd of Twili that sat in the stands. Midna and the council members had taken their places at the front row; Balore's eyes narrowed as they caught sight of the Sacred Beast Sword. He turned to Midna, furious. "You gave him the royal family's weapon?!"

Midna shrugged. "What? Do you have a problem with that?" she asked, an impish grin spreading itself across her face. Balore grunted and turned to watch the action. Link walked towards the God of War, taking the time to examine his foe. Cesar stood barechested, his legs covered by several iron plates. His toned muscles glistened in the harsh orange light; in one hand was a curious-looking sword, and in the other was a large axe. The sword did not seem normal; it seemed to be made of pieces of metal connected by a chain. The Hero of Twilight suspected that there was more to his weapon than what he saw, but remained silent, stopping a few inches away from the God of War. Both remained motionless; Link had not even drawn his sword yet.

"Well?" asked Cesar. "Shall we begin?"

Link shrugged. The twilight warrior's eyes narrowed as he raised his sword to strike. At that instant Link's hand flew to his sword. What happened next confused the majority of the Twili - one moment Cesar had been poised to strike, and the next he was flying through the air, a large gash stretching from shoulder to abdomen on his chest. The hero was in his battle stance now, waiting for the God of War to stand up. Dusting himself off, Cesar winced as he got to his feet. "A careless error on my part," he boomed, and swung his sword. Link's eyes widened as the blade extended towards him; if he hadn't already been shielding the blade would have skewered him. _It's like a clawshot,_ thought Link, surprised at such a unique weapon. The Hero of Twilight rolled out of the way of several more attacks as Cesar advanced, twirling his axe. Sparks flew as the axe glanced off Link's shield. Seizing his chance, Link rolled behind the God of War and dealt a savage slash to his back. Cesar roared and swept his chain blade on the ground, snaring Link's foot. He tugged and sent the hero toppling to the ground. "Got you!" roared the warrior, raising his axe to strike. Link winced as axe glanced off his tunic, but did not cut or wound him. Silently thanking Midna for his tunic, Link untangled his leg from Cesar's blade and clawshotted away, bringing out his bow. He loosed several arrows, but to no avail; Cesar blocked them effortlessly as he advanced towards the hero. The God of War unleashed a string of ferocious attacks, determined to drive the Hero of Twilight into the ground; Link found himself using his sword as well as his shield to foil his opponent's attacks.

Finally, with a shout, Cesar raised his axe and attempted to cleave Link in two. The Hylian sidestepped the attack and rolled away, gasping for breath as the twilight warrior attempted to pull his axe out of the ground. It wouldn't budge. Fuming, Cesar turned to face Link, chain sword in hand. The hero had attached bombs to his arrows; lighting the fuse, he took careful aim and fired. The arrows buried themselves in the dirt at Cesar's feet. "What the?" began the twilight warrior as the bomb arrows exploded. A thick veil of smoke rose from the ground, obscuring everything from Cesar's vision. The God of War looked around nervously. Suddenly the Hero of Twilight shot out of the curtain of smoke, slamming his opponent upwards with the flat side of his sword. Link jumped into the air, locking eyes with the warrior for the briefest of seconds, before slamming him back down into the earth. As the smoke cleared the crowd craned their necks to get a better look. Cesar lay on the ground, breathing heavily; Link held the Sacred Beast Sword against his neck.

"You're a better fighter than I have ever seen," rasped the God of War.

"And you're nearly as good." Link removed the sword from his neck. "You're needed by your people, Cesar; I refuse to be the one to take you away from them." He sheathed his sword, offering to help the warrior up. As Cesar got to his feet an explosion rocked the arena, sending shards of debris hurtling towards the two fighters. Link raised his shield, angled so that it would cover both of them, and weathered the hailstorm of rock, wincing as each large piece glanced off his shield. As the last of the pieces fell to the ground harmlessly the Hylian lowered his shield and checked his surroundings carefully. A large dust cloud swirled in the center of the arena, blotting everything past it from view. As the dust settled both Midna and Link's eyes widened as they stared at the figure at the center of the arena in disbelief.

It was Zant.

His customary headpiece shined sinisterly in the light as he turned to face the hero. "Zant?! You're dead!" shouted Link, reaching for his sword.

"Well met, Hero of Twilight. I did not expect to find you here..." said Zant calmly. Link privately thanked the goddesses that the sane portion of Zant seemed to be talking.

"Why are you here?" asked Link through gritted teeth, his grip on his sword slowly tightening.

"To issue an ultimatum." Zant abruptly turned to the stands, locking eyes with Midna. "Surrender and live under my rule... or suffer as the power of the sorcerer of legend consumes this world!"

Suddenly Link leaped at him, sword raised, only to be sent flying backwards by Zant's magic. _He didn't even move!_ thought Link, getting to his feet. He eyed the sorcerer warily. Neither he nor Cesar were in any condition to fight; their battle had sapped most of their strength. Midna stood up, drawing the three Fused Shadows hidden in her cloak. The fourth piece emerged from Link's pocket, floating over to join its companions as they circled the princess. She leapt from her seat, landing on the ground soundlessly. Zant smirked as the Fused Shadows locked themselves around her head.

"Have it your way, Princess," he snarled as the huge, spiderlike creature sprouted from her slender form. The Fused Shadow Beast let out a roar, raising its giant spear to attack. Before it could strike Zant lifted his hand, a large black beam from his palm blasting it back. It landed on the far side of the arena with a colossal thud and vanished, replaced by Midna's unmoving form.

"Midna!" screamed Link, sprinting to her side. Dropping to his knees, Link lifted her up by her shoulders and shook her gently. "C'mon, Midna, wake up," he urged. The crowd was silent; even Zant had turned to watch, listening for a response. For a moment it seemed as if there wouldn't be one. Then -

"What are you shaking me for?" Midna opened her eyes, smiling wearily at him. "I'm all right. Just get Zant before he tries something else!" Link nodded and got to his feet, turning to face the sorcerer. Zant had raised his hand again, his palm glowing with dark energy, when Cesar stepped in front of him, swinging his chain blade with every ounce of power he could muster. The weapon struck Zant and bounced off harmlessly; with a flick of his wrist, the warrior was blown backwards into the wall, several shards of stone pinning him upright. The mage returned his attention to Link, who was sprinting towards him, sword raised.

"You dare to defy me? Foolishness," boomed Zant, and raised his palm. The Hero of Twilight froze in mid-stride, as if he were a statue. "Whatever abilities you possessed that allowed you to defeat me before are meaningless! My benefactor has seen to that," he said smugly, raising his hand again. As a nimbus of black energy crowded around his palm a primal scream erupted from the back of the arena. Cesar's chain blade extended towards Zant, smacking the sorcerer in the temple. Blood dripping from a gaping hole on his arm, the God of War called the chain back and lashed out again and again, each attack scoring a solid hit on Zant's forehead.

"You... will... not... hurt them, or my people," he raged, continuing his assault. Link took the time to struggle against the magic that held him; with a whoop of joy the invisible force that held him shattered. Taking out the Gale Boomerang, he threw it at Zant - only to have it batted away.

"Enough! You will all perish -" The sorcerer stopped in midsentence, staring up at the sky. He abruptly dropped his hand and began to walk away. "You have a week to think about what I have said. Choose wisely," he said, vanishing in a burst of dark particles.

----

"I don't understand how Zant's still alive," said Link, handing Midna a glass of water. She took it gratefully and struggled to sit up on the mattress. "Don't," he said, easing her back down. "You need to rest," he said sternly as she opened her mouth to argue. "... Fine." Midna propped herself up on a pillow.

"There were only two people who could order our princess around like that: her mother and her father." Balore stood by the open door, looking thoughtfully at Link.

"What are you doing here, High Chancellor?" asked Midna, irritated. "This is my private chamber."

Balore bowed. "Forgive me, Your Highness, but I came to lend my knowledge of the past. You heard Zant talk about the sorcerer of legend, did you not?" The princess hesitated, then motioned for him to sit down. He did so, taking a seat by a small circular table. "Before we start, I'd like to ask something." The High Chancellor eyed the pair. "Am I right in assuming that the two of you... are in love?" Midna shifted uncomfortably.

"How did you...?"

The council member shrugged. "The signs were everywhere; one merely had to look for them. I don't particularly approve of this relationship - he is one from the Light Realm, after all - but... it cannot be helped."

Midna's eyes flashed dangerously. "Link is the one who saved me and the whole of the Twilight Realm from Zant. "

Balore blinked. "You mean he is the one who -" Link stopped him with a wave of his hand. "Look, enough about that. Can you tell us about this sorcerer of legend?"

Balore sighed and closed his eyes, his hands folded on his lap. "This is a tale every Twili is taught when they are young. Many years ago, when the Twili still lived among those of the Light, there lived a sorcerer by the name of Majora. He was powerful beyond belief, skilled in forbidden arts of destruction. It is said not even the power of the royal family could stop him."

Midna smiled grimly. "If Zant's using Majora's power, then we know that's true; you saw how he batted me aside..." She nodded her head at Balore, who cleared his throat and began his story again. "There's not much to tell after that, but the legend goes that Majora was sealed inside a mask and sent to a distant land... No one knows what happened to the mask after that."

Link sat back in his chair. "So Zant's using the power of Majora's mask?" A chill ran down his spine as he spoke the sorcerer's name.

"I don't know," said Midna, and looked at Balore.

"He did not seem to be wearing it, as far as I could tell. This bodes ill for the realm..." The High Chancellor trailed off. "There is not a power here or in the Light Realm that can defeat Zant if he is indeed using Majora's power."

The princess shook her head. "We don't know that for sure." She paused. "Link, we need to go visit the Shadow Beasts."

"The what?" asked the hero. Balore sighed.

"The Shadow Beasts are the guardians of the Twilight Realm, just as your Light Spirits are the guardians of the Light Realm. There are 4 of them, one in each province. Shadow to balance Light." The chancellor was looking thoughtfully at Midna. "You may be right, princess; they may know a way to stop Zant."

She nodded. "Then it's settled. We leave tomorrow."

Link blinked. "'We?' Midna, you're not coming with me on this one. You saw what Zant can do; I can't protect you if he finds us..."

The princess shook her head. "I don't care. I'm not going to sit here and do nothing. I'm not Zelda, you know! Besides, how will you find your way to the springs where the Shadow Beasts live?"

"Princess Midna, you can't be serious. You cannot just go traipsing around the country, especially at times like these!" shouted Balore.

"And I'm telling you I'm going!" There was an edge to her voice that Link had only heard rarely. The Hero of Twilight sighed and shook his head.

"There's no point in arguing with her, Balore." Link stood to go. "I'm going to get supplies."

Balore shook his head in resignation. "All right. I shall await your return to the palace, princess." With that he left, leaving the two of them alone.

As Link turned to walk out the door Midna's voice stopped him.

"Link. I'm not going to let you do everything for me this time, and I won't sit back while the man I love risks his life for me and my country... it's why I'm going."

Without turning around, he said,"Still stubborn as ever."

"Yep. I love you, Link."

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 4

**The Legend of Midna: Call of the Twilight **

**Chapter 4**

Zelda looked out the castle window, growing increasingly impatient. The messenger from the desert had not returned and was five hours overdue for his report. It had been two days since Link's disappearance by the Arbiter's Grounds, and it seemed no one knew where he had gone after that. The entire country had been in an uproar, sending out search parties to look for their hero, but to no avail - not a piece of evidence had been found. The princess knew the young woman she had met at Ordon was worried about Link: she'd received a letter from her stating that Epona had returned home without her master and asked politely if she knew where he was. She paused in the middle of writing a response to Ilia, her thoughts turning to the Hero of Twilight. Link, a farmhand-turned-hero with a penchant for helping those in need. Other than that, Zelda knew next to nothing about him, a fact that perturbed her. It was only through the brief period that she had spent merged with Midna and the time that she had spent fighting alongside Link that she knew what little she did. She was well aware that her namesake had known her own hero well enough, aiding him in his quest to liberate Hyrule from Ganondorf's reign of terror whenever she could. It pained her to know that she would never know Link as her predecessor had known her own hero; he would forever remain an enigma to her. Lost in thought, she failed to notice the bright white spirit floating to her right.

"Princess Zelda of Hyrule, I have come with ill tidings."

She turned to find the Sage of Light floating in front of her, glowing faintly. "You know what's happened to Link." It was not a question, but a statement.

The sage nodded. "He was transported to the Twilight Realm."

If Zelda was surprised, she did not show it. "How?" she asked, and moved to close the door. If they were interrupted, she'd need to explain the situation - something she did not wish to do.

The spirit was quiet, staring at the floor. Zelda stared at the sage in disbelief. "You don't know?"

A breezy sigh issued forth from the Sage of Light. "I'm afraid we do not. It happened so quickly that neither I nor the other Sages are sure what transpired."

She looked back out the window, remembering her conversation with the hero. A single question, locked in her heart, burned to be asked. Although she suspected she knew the answer, she inquired, "Did he go willingly... or was it an accident?"

The sage was silent for a moment before saying, "He went willingly."

Zelda said nothing, her suspicions confirmed. The spirit floated over to her, radiating anxiety from its shining white mask. "I'm afraid I have more ill news."

One by one the remaining Sages materialized in her bedchamber, taking their positions behind the Sage of Light just in front of her four-poster bed.

The princess massaged her temples and sighed. _How could it possibly get worse?_ wondered Zelda.

"The Arbiter's Grounds have fallen under a veil of darkness produced by something from the void."

_Oh. It's worse. _"What happened?" asked the princess, facing the other four Sages. They were silent for a moment, searching their own memories to form an explanation. It was the Sage of Forest who finally answered.

"A portal to the void opened and released dark beasts; we were forced to flee as a curtain of darkness descended upon the sacred grounds. It felt as if our very souls were being consumed!"

An image of the scene flashed through her mind: countless Wolfos, Stalfos, and other creatures she could not identify poured through a gap from what seemed to be nothingness, while the Sages battled valiantly to stop the outpour. Their efforts were futile; a dark barrier emerged from the hole and began to move forward. The Sage of Forest screamed as it touched its arm, creating a black sheath that refused to come off, and backed away in fright. At last the Sages left...

And Zelda was suddenly back in her room. She clasped one hand to her head, reeling with the memory that seemed to have been real, and shuddered at the thought of her soul being eaten alive. "But if twilight covers Hyrule once more, then -"

The Sage of Fire interrupted her. "Not twilight, girl, _darkness!_ Pure darkness that will corrupt anything it comes across!"

The Sage of Shadow nodded in agreement. "If this force is not stopped, it will consume all of Hyrule."

_This was the omen in my dreams_, thought Zelda, dismayed._ I had hoped it would not be something as dire as this, but it cannot be helped._ "Thank you for your warnings, O Great Sages; it is most appreciated. Do you know of any way to save..." She trailed off as the Sage of Light slowly shook his head.

"Now that the Hero of Twilight has taken his leave of this realm? No, I'm afraid we know of no way to save Hyrule."

Zelda hope's plummeted as the weight of despair, cold and familiar, settled on her shoulders. _Link, you may have found happiness in the Twilight Realm... but at what cost? _

-----------

_There's a certain irony in this_, noted Zelda as she picked up her sword and belted it on; it hung awkwardly from her dress as she turned to take the golden polished bow given to her by the Light Spirits from the chest by her bed. _Here I am again, fighting against the inevitable... only this time, all hope has already been lost. _It was a sobering fact that threatened to drown her in sorrow. Pushing those thoughts aside she walked out the door and down the stairs to the entrance hall. The army had managed to cram themselves into the courtyard of Hyrule Castle. They patiently waited as she climbed up the steps to a podium and prepared to speak. Looking at their pale, gaunt faces, she took a deep breath. _Goddesses, give me strength, _she implored silently, and began to speak.

"Friends, Hylians, countrymen, lend me your ears!" Whatever little chatter there had been faded away, all the soldiers' attention focused on the princess. "I come not as your princess, but as one of your own."

Many of the soldiers snorted derisively.

"I failed you once, and that is something I deeply regret; for while I have the feeble body of a woman, I have the heart of a king." Zelda swept her eyes over her men. "Another threat, another war; again, we do not know who we face or why they wish to invade our fair land of Hyrule, but let us make them wish the thought of doing so had never crossed their minds!"

The Knights of Hyrule cheered as Zelda raised her sword. "Take heart in what she says!" shouted one soldier. Zelda raised her hand and instantly the army quieted, eagerly awaiting her next words.

"These are the times that try men's souls! The sunshine soldier and summer patriot have no place in this war; only those fully committed to the cause shall survive. I ask you, not as your princess, but as as a citizen of Hyrule: will you fight to save this land?" A resounding cheer spread through the ranks of the army as every single soldier drew their swords and thrust them into the air.

"For Zelda! For the Hero! For Hyrule!" shouted an army commander. The men filed out the gates, heading to the entrance of Castle Town, where the defenses were even now being fortified.

_It's going to take a miracle to save this land_, thought Zelda, returning her sword to its sheath.

"You did well, Princess. It seems you are well versed in the art of rousing men's fighting spirits," said the army commander; unlike his men, he had remained behind, watching as the princess stepped off the podium.

"Thank you, Commander Rayn," she said, and walked over to him, noting his battered armor. "What happened to you?"

The commander's face fell. "We... tried to save the messenger from the Gerudo desert, Your Majesty... but before we could, the shadow beasts tore him to pieces. We fought several of them off before having to fall back," he said quietly. She knew the weight of failing others well, and sought words to comfort him.

"You did everything you could." Zelda hesitated, then placed one gloved hand on his shoulder. He blinked and shifted uneasily, moving away with a murmur of "My lady."

"I have a question which I shall ask if Your Highness sees fit to hear it," began Rayn, and looked at her for the nod that would allow him to continue. The princess gave a single nod, and Rayn cleared his throat. "Princess, will the hero be present at this battle?" asked Rayn. Zelda looked off into the distance, feeling the crushing weight of the truth landing on her shoulders once more.

_No, I can't tell him; it will dishearten him. It is better to give him and the troops a false hope... than none at all_, she thought. "Men are looking for him as we speak. Once he has been found, I am sure he will rally to our cause. Until then... we fight." She paused, giving Rayn time to digest what she had said. "Have the Zoras and Gorons responded to our pleas?" she said, her voice turning business-like.

_She can go noble at the drop of a hat. Just when you think you're safe..._ Rayn sighed, and dug inside his armor for two tattered pieces of paper. "The Gorons have agreed to lend us their strength, Princess; Prince Ralis of the Zoras is unsure and asks for a day to consider his options."

Zelda fumed inwardly. _His mother would never have hesitated so... then again, what right have I to criticize him? _Shaking her head, she motioned for him to follow her. Wordlessly they went out the gate and down Castle Town's main street, heading for the gate. As they walked Rayn began to whistle a soulful tune, one that Zelda had only heard performed on sacred days. The bards had called it the Requiem of Spirit, a powerful song said to be taught to them by the hero of old. When he reached the end, however, the commander added in his own stirring notes, the song hanging in the air before finally fading away.

"Commander, that was... very moving. Never have I heard a rendition of that requiem carry such soul and emotion," she said, awed, but he merely shook his head.

"No, milady, it was nothing."

The princess stared at him. "Don't be so modest," she replied, but let him be as the passed the town gates into Hyrule Field. Dirt walls, several feet high and thick, encircled the whole of Castle Town; archers stood by the wall, bows drawn back to fire. Behind them stood pike wielding soldiers, ready to skewer any enemy that escaped the wrath of an archer's arrows. Several feet behind the pikesmen were line upon line of soldiers, various close combat weapons at the ready. To the left were Gorons, flexing their powerful muscles in preparation for battle. The smaller Gorons were in a crouching stance, as if ready to roll away at any moment. These were the rollers, Gorons with the ability to force spikes out of their backs as they rolled. The patriarch Darbus stood erect, holding the gigantic metal hammer of legend and swinging it in preparation for bashing his enemies into the ground.

"How soon?" asked Rayn, looking out at the black mass that writhed and moved as one.

"Not long now," grunted Darbus as he pointed at the black tide of monsters that had begun to swiftly advance upon their position. Zelda drew her sword, steeling herself for the battle ahead. They had barely taken three steps when the five Sages materialized next to the leaders, their normally white masks emitting a crimson light.

"Why are you here?" asked Zelda, startled. The Sages were not the type to fight an enemy directly; in the past they had lended their power to the Chosen Hero in order to dethrone the Evil King, but it was rare to hear or even read of the Sages using their power to combat evil.

"Ha! While we know of no way to help the... situation... we will certainly lend you our powers in battle!" said the Sage of Fire, and raised one hand, calling forth fire that quickly filled one glowing hand.

"It is as my fellow sage said. We shall fight among you, for the fate of this realm hangs in the balance," said the Sage of Light, and drew a sword identical to that of the one that had been used to skewer Ganondorf. A loud cry came from the forefront as the archers loosed their arrows. Zelda looked at the black mass seething in front of her eyes.

_So it begins._


	6. Chapter 5

**The Legend of Midna: Call of the Twilight **

**Chapter 5**

"So, this is it, huh?" asked Link, looking at the waterfall in front of him.

"Yes, this is where the Shadow Beast Domor, who presides over the Domor province, lives." Midna sat down on the blue grass and rested her head against a tree. Blue was a recurring color in the Twilight Realm; the grass, bushes, flowers, and even leaves were all a light blue. It gave the land an eerie - yet somehow beautiful - feel. Only the mountains had remained the same, a dusty brown haze in the distance. "Link, do you mind if we rest? We've been walking all day."

The Hylian sat down beside her, stretching out his legs. "No, not at all. I still can't believe I didn't see this before..."

Midna let out the giggle he had become so fond of during their travels. "You should have seen your face!"

He sighed. This was something that she probably wouldn't let him forget for a while.

_Link and Midna had departed at dawn, every Twili at the palace watching them leave. Even Cesar had managed to hobble out of bed to watch, an uncountable number of bandages wrapped around his body. _

_"Take care of the princess or I will have your head!" shouted Balore. Link sighed._

_"I get the feeling he doesn't like me," said Link._

_"I wonder how you got that idea," said Midna drily. The hero rolled his eyes and walked on until he had reached the edge of the palace. _

_"Where do we go from here?" he asked, but Midna had raised her hand and begun to hum a strange, haunting melody. When it finished a glowing blue stairway descended from the edge of the palace to the dark depths below. Link stared at it. "How did you...?" _

_She smiled at him. "Isn't it lucky you're traveling with one of the royal family? This stairway extends all the way to the surface of the realm." Seeing his blank look, she added, "What? You didn't think we lived in the air all the time, did you?" _

_Link gestured at the void. "There's nothing down there!" he shouted, waving his arms frantically at the blackness. Midna shook her head._

_"Honestly, Link, do I have to do everything for you? Use your eyes for once!" _

_"I am using them," he muttered, scowling. "I don't see what you're -" He stopped in midsentence as he peered into the void. Is that... _dirt

Laying his sword and shield on the ground, Link leaned back against the tree, enjoying the cool breeze. It was the first time in four months that he'd actually enjoyed not doing anything. He pulled an apple out of their food sack and took a bite out of it, savoring its sweet taste. "Hey, Midna?"

"Yes?" Midna had closed her eyes, wrapping her cloak around her as a makeshift blanket.

"If the Shadow Beasts are supposed to protect this world, then why didn't they do anything when Zant took over the first time?"

She opened her eyes. "Link, what do you think the first thing Zant did was?"

"I wouldn't know." The Hylian looked at her. "What?"

She sighed. "He sealed the Shadow Beasts away so that he could create his own perverted version of the Twilight Realm, the one we ventured through, without interference. When he died, everything returned to normal."

Link thought for a moment. "Then wouldn't that be the first thing he'd do this time?" Midna opened her mouth to answer when a Twilian ran out of the cave behind the waterfall, screaming gibberish. The princess stood up, concerned, as the woman dashed straight into her arms.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she demanded, but the Twilian continued to babble incoherently.

"We can't understand you," said Link, glancing at Midna. She shook her head.

"We _really _can't understand you," he confirmed. The woman stared at them in fright.

"Beast... offer... killing... wrong... help..." With a sudden spasm she fainted and lay motionless on the ground. The Hero of Twilight picked up his weapons, preparing himself for battle.

"I think that answers my question. Midna, you know what we have to do."

The princess nodded. "I do. But that doesn't mean I'm going to like doing it. Link, we can't kill the Shadow Beast, only subdue it." She drew out the Fused Shadows out of her cloak, feeling their familiar power flow through her body. "Let's go."

-----

Bodies of the Twili lay strewn next to the spring set in the back, numerous puncture wounds perforating their still bodies. Shaped in the form of a bull, Domor let out a snort as Link and Midna entered his domain. "Great Shadow Beast, stop!" shouted Midna, but Domor only let out another snort and lowered his head. Two dark horns glinted dangerously as the Shadow Beast charged at them.

"Move!" shouted Link, rolling to his left and lashing out with his sword as Domor passed by. To his surprise the Sacred Beast Sword met nothing but air; the bull's body was insubstantial. "Midna, I can't hit it!"

"All right, I'll give it a shot!" replied Midna, and brought up the magic of her ancestors. Lightning flashed across the battlefield and struck Domor, each bolt simply evaporating as it touched the Shadow Beast's physical form. Link sheathed his sword and brought out his bow, firing off arrow after arrow at the rampant bull, but each arrow simply phased through its body, lodging themselves in the far wall. He clawshotted onto the ceiling as Domor charged at him, dropping a bomb below in hopes of damaging the Shadow Beast, but to no avail.

"Nothing works!" called Link as Midna sent a storm of phantom blades towards Domor, only to have them bounce off its black form.

"Link, look for a weak point! Something! Anything!" shouted the princess, diving out of the way as Domor blew past her.

"Ok! Here!" The Hero of Twilight tossed her his other clawshot; she caught it and swiftly latched onto a point on the wall, high above the floor. Link lowered himself down slowly, timing it so that Domor was at the far side of the battlefield. He strained his eyes, looking for something, anything out of the ordinary about the bull, but nothing stood out. The Shadow Beast ran towards the hero, horns pointed at him. Link threw himself to one side at the last second, looking at Domor's head as it raced by. It was then that he saw it - a small shadow bug, one of the insects that had held the Tears of Light back in Hyrule, latched onto the bottom of Domor's head. _Of all the places!_ fumed Link._ How am I supposed to strike under there?!_ The Hero of Twilight clawshotted to Midna's resting place as the princess fired off fireball after fireball in an attempt to distract the bull. "There's a shadow bug under Domor's head."

She stared at him in surprise. "You're joking. That's what controlling him? I thought all they did was contain the power of Light Spirits!"

"Yeah, they're actually a lot more sinister than we'd imagined. Look, I don't how I'm going to strike at it; there's not a single opening I can see where I can slash the bug without getting myself gored. Any ideas?"

Midna began to shake her head, then stopped. "Well, I do have one idea..." she said hesitantly.

"Tell me. It's better than nothing," he replied. Midna leaned in close, whispering the idea in his ear. Link nodded.

"That'll have to do." With that he let go, reducing the impact as he hit the floor by rolling. Domor let out a growl and pawed one foot on the ground as it lowered its head, pointing its horns at the Hero of Twilight. _Come on, just a little more,_ thought Link, every muscle in his body tensing as the bull charged at him. _Ok, close enough!_ Link dropped onto his back as the Shadow Beast trampled past him, its hooves coming mere inches from his face and shoulders. Link stuck his sword up, knocking the dark insect off of the bull. Freed from its influence, Domor collapsed on its side, breathing heavily. The insect attempted to skitter away, managing only a few yards before a fireball from Midna turned it into ashes. The princess lowered herself to the floor, holding the clawshot out to her hero. The Hylian shook his head. "No, keep it. I rarely need to use both of them anyway," he said, pushing it back towards her. Midna accepted it gratefully and turned to the guardian of the Domor province.

"Great Domor, are you unharmed?" she asked. Domor slowly gained its footing again, its legs shaking a bit as it answered.

"O Princess of Twilight... and you, the brave hero... A thousand thanks for freeing me of that vile insect's control. What is it you need of me?" The bull turned one shining eye towards the Hero of Twilight. Link gulped.

"We need to know if there's any way to defeat Zant and how he got Majora's power," he said carefully, unwilling to offend the Shadow Beast.

"You are holding it." Domor trotted over and nudged the Sacred Beast Sword with one horn. "That blade contains fragments of the weapon that sealed Majora in his mask."

The hero looked at Midna.

"I knew my father had that sword forged using pieces of an ancient weapon, but I had no idea about this," she confessed. Link turned back to face Domor.

"If this is really the sword that defeated Majora, it's completely useless now. I couldn't get close enough to strike Zant," he said, still skeptical. The bull snorted.

"That is because the sword has lost its power over the years." Domor turned and walked back into the spring. "I cannot say how that foul sorcerer has acquired Majora's powers, but perhaps one of my brethren knows. Seek them out, but be wary, for Zant has most likely found a way to enslave them, as I had been." The bull began to fade away, becoming one with a spring. "Take my blessing, O brave hero, and restore the light to the ancient blade!" The Sacred Beast Sword began to pulsate with a silver light; both Link and Midna stared at it, dumbfounded.

"Domor... entrusted you with its power," whispered Midna, shocked. She reached out to touch the blade but flinched as it flared a bright silver.

"I don't think it likes you," remarked Link, sheathing his sword. "Look, we should get going..." he began, but Midna shook her head.

"No. We have to bury my people first," she said softly. Without another word they set to work - Link dug the graves while Midna gently lowered the bodies into them, then covered the grave with fresh soil using the power of the Fused Shadows. It was nearly nighttime when they finished. Link stood up, brushing pieces of dirt off his tunic. He stiffened as he registered movement from the corner of his eye.

"Who's there?" The Hero of Twilight had drawn his sword, ready to attack at the first sign of hostility.

"Has Domor... wait, you..." The Twilian from earlier had cautiously entered the cavern. Her eyes widened as she saw Midna.

"Princess Midna?! You must get out of here, Domor -"

"Has returned to his normal state of being," finished Midna. "Are you from Garo Village?"

The woman nodded. "Yes."

"What were you doing out here?" asked Link.

The Twilian motioned towards the spring. "It is a custom to honor Domor for guarding and protecting us... only this time, he..." She stopped talking, unwilling to finish her sentence as she eyed the graves. "You buried them... Thank you, Princess." She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Do you need a place to rest? It would be an honor to have you stay with us, if only for a day."

The princess looked at Link. "We do need a place to rest for the night," she began hesitantly.

"I wouldn't mind," he said, half-yawning.

"All right, we'll accept your kind offer. Can you show us the way?"

Nodding, the woman led them out of the cave and into the night. Domor watched them go; when they had vanished from view the Shadow Beast emerged from the spring, tossing its head as it snorted.

"And so the cycle begins anew... yet whether this one will end in tragedy or triumph, I cannot tell, for elements of both are afoot..."

-------

Zant threw a fit, hurling several ornate vases against the wall. "Curse you, Link," he snarled. "If it weren't for you my plans would be working to perfection!"

"Relax," came a deep voice. Zant immediately dropped down on one knee as a figure, cloaked and hooded in black, appeared from the shadows.

"Master," said Zant, shivering as one gloved hand rested itself on his shoulder.

"If you wish to rid yourself of this petty 'hero'... then send one of my creations after him. I trust this realm to you, Zant; do not fail me." The cloak figure swept past him, heading for an intricately carved door.

"Master, where are you going?" Zant had risen, watching as the figure turned to face him. Two narrow red eyes stared at him in amusement.

"To oversee the destruction of Hyrule... _personally_."


	7. Chapter 6

**The Legend of Midna: Call of the Twilight **

**Chapter 6**

The Hylian army cheered as the dark tide retreated into the distance. The five Sages pursued them, calling their power to wakefulness. The Sage of Fire dredged up molten lava, producing eruptions that incinerated many enemies; light and dark beams rained down upon the devilish legions, disintegrating anything they touched. The Sage of Forest reached out for the plants; vines wrapped around the legs of fleeing beasts, their thorns digging their way into their prisoners' bodies, while brambles shot up from the ground, their lethal thorns skewering anything unfortunate enough to have been above them. Ghost warriors walked among the black beasts, their spirit swords rending their opponents in two. As soon as the dark beasts had vanished over the horizon the Sages pooled their energies together and erected a luminous barrier around Castle Town, impenetrable by the powers of darkness. Wearily the Sage of Light floated over to Zelda. "We shall hold the barrier for as long as we can," he puffed, then floated back to his companions.

Zelda could not believe her eyes. They'd won; they'd driven back the dark army with little effort. A small frown creased her forehead as she looked toward the Gerudo Desert. _The curtain of darkness has not yet lifted, _she mused. It would take more than the single defeat of this army to dispel the dark curtain that was ever so slowly advancing upon Hyrule.

"My princess."

She drew herself out of her thoughts and looked at the man kneeling before her. For a fleeting second she saw Link, his blond hair and green garb fading away to be replaced by Rayn's dirty blond hair and armor. In one hand he held a sword, its blade stained with blood; in the other was a mangled shield.

"Rayn," she acknowledged, and the man rose to his feet.

"Your Majesty, we faired well on the battlefield today," said Rayn.

"Are there any casualties?"

A small trace of guilt crossed his face for the briefest of seconds. In an instant it was gone again, as he replied, "50 dead, 127 wounded. It seems that the Goddesses were with us that battle."

Zelda nodded, hiding her surprise behind a smile; she'd expected numbers well into the thousands. "Indeed they were," she said. "Tell the men that they may have a one day leave to visit their families, then report back to me as soon as you're finished. We must discuss a course of action for the coming battles," she ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Rayn saluted to her, then turned and walked away. The princess watched him leave, her eyes lingering on his broad shoulders and blond hair. She shook her head and waited, already anticipating what would come from the area where the men had been stationed. A few minutes later, as she'd predicted, she heard joyous whoops from the army's tents, while Darbus rolled up to her, his mighty Megaton Hammer in hand.

"That was a good fight, Sister!" he said, laughing. The patriarch's shoulders shifted up and down, making it seem as if two boulders were grating against each other as they rolled down a mountain. She smiled but said nothing in response, focused on keeping a straight face despite the awful sound piercing her ears. But as far as Zelda was concerned, there were no good or bad battles, only battles. Battles that despite every rulers good intentions had to be fought from time to time.

"Gorons plowed through those beasts like they were nothing! We are unstoppable!" crowed Darbus. Shaken out of her musings by his loud voice, Zelda frowned.

"Do not become overconfident, Darbus, for that only leads to disaster. I trust you haven't forgotten your... accident... in your own mines?"

The Goron shifted uneasily, well aware of the fact that if it had not been for Link, he would have remained a monster sealed within the Goron Mines. With a grunt he abruptly rolled away. Shaking her head, Zelda headed to the castle, putting on her best smile as she walked through the streets of Castle Town. The people cheered as she waved and hurried past them, praising her for the victory she had achieved. Once in the courtyard she meandered around the large, twisting statue for a bit before heading to her private chamber. As soon as Zelda had shut the door a voice spoke.

"Permission to speak to you in private, Princess?"

She whirled around to find Rayn seated at her desk, his arms folded across his chest. Finely toned muscles graced his arms, a testament to his rigorous sword training, while his sapphire blue eyes stared at her with such passion that -

Zelda blinked, breaking free of her own reverie. _As if Rayn would ever do such a thing_, she thought, slightly miffed, and replied, "Permission granted, considering you're already here. Though next time I would appreciate it if you had the courtesy to wait outside the door."

Rayn wasted no time getting to the point. "Princess Zelda, I formally ask that you remove me from the post of commander."

She stared at him, bewildered. "Why?"

Rayn shrugged. "Your Majesty, I cannot specify the reason, but I can no longer fulfill my duties as commander."

Zelda shook her head. "I won't allow you to resign, Rayn, for two reasons: One, you're the best commander this army has ever seen. Two, this army would never have made it through today without your leadership. It was your plan, not mine, that spared thousands of lives on the battlefield."

Rayn looked away. "You are far too generous with your compliments, Princess," he murmured. "I am honored you think so highly of me."

"You're too modest for your own good, Rayn; perhaps you should spend some time with Darbus."

He ignored her feeble attempt at a joke. "Princess, I humbly ask you to reconsider and let me resign from my post."

Now it was Zelda who folded her arms, her sapphire eyes piercing his forest green eyes. "Ask me a thousand times, Commander," she said, emphasizing his title, "and the answer will always be the same: no. I have faith in you," she replied. Rayn nodded slowly, getting to his feet.

"All right. I will continue to serve as this army's commander, on one condition."

Zelda nodded. "Name it."

He took a deep breath. "Milady... you must stay off the battlefield."

Immediately Zelda shook her head. "No! Do not ask that of me; you know that I fight not only to redeem myself but the name of the royal family in the eyes of our people!"

The commander sighed. "I had hoped..." He trailed off. "Never mind. I shall continue to serve as the army's commander, but know that I do it reluctantly." He took his leave of her then, walking out of the room before she could say another word.

_Rayn... what was that about?_

Zelda sat down at her writing desk and let out a sigh. She and Rayn had been childhood friends, long before she'd assumed the mantle that befitted her position. They'd had fun, doing things that only little children would ever deem fit for doing, speaking freely and acting without the restraints of their respective classes. But as she'd grown older he'd drifted away, sensing that it was time for her to start acting as Hyrule's princess. She never saw him after that, always busy with lessons of Hyrule's history, archery, basic swordplay, and the like. It was during the siege of Twilight that she saw him once more. Blond hair flailing in the violent breeze, sword raised high in the air, he'd valiantly led his men against the dark messengers of Zant. Her heart had leapt as he stepped in front of her, sword grating against the claws that threatened to wound her. And his eyes! Sky blue like Link's, lacking the feral rage of the hero - but wielding a certain determination she could not quite place. She didn't need the Triforce of Wisdom to tell her what her attention to these details meant. She liked him. Perhaps enough to love him if this odd courtship continued. She'd noticed small favors he'd had pulled for her - flowers in her room ('To make lively an already vibrant room,' he'd said), lessons in more advanced swordplay that princesses were not required to learn. She'd responded accordingly - small, gentle touches, fixed eyes upon him when she believed no one else was looking - but Rayn had seemed to have not noticed. Either that, or he was desperately clinging to his status as a commoner in order to protect her reputation. Zelda nodded to herself; that was probably it. Rayn would never do something he believed would tarnish her reputation as the Princess of Hyrule. She got up, leaning her bow against the desk. She'd play things by ear. With any luck, they'd survive this crisis, and after that... Zelda allowed a small smile to grace her lips. _Well, who knows? _

-----

Rayn slowly made his way down the stairs. He'd been serving as the commander of Hylian forces for the past seven years. What Zelda had said was true; he was the best general the country had ever seen. His plans had been executed flawlessly, always with little to no casualties. In terms of respect, he was held in almost the same regard as Link, the Hero of Twilight and his doppelganger. There was only one problem - he'd broken one of the few cardinal rules of being a commander.

He'd fallen in love with the princess.

He had no idea how it had happened. They had been friends as children, yes, but nothing more - he'd known that eventually she would lead Hyrule and wed some foreign prince, but never had he imagined himself with the Princess of Hyrule. A commoner and a noble - it was unheard of! He sat on the steps leading into the castle, head in his hands. _When did it all start...? _he wondered, and the answer presented itself as if it had been waiting for him to ask. It had been during the siege of Twilight, when he and the other knights had been turned - unknowingly - into spirits. He'd watched her from atop the wall. Always standing by the window, her eyes filled with the hope that the hero chosen by the gods would come to dispel the Twilight, her faith had never wavered. And it had been then that he'd stopped seeing her as Zelda, the child he'd grown up with, and started seeing her as the stunning woman Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. With that wonderous image of her fixed in his head he'd kept the Knights of Hyrule together until the twilight over Hyrule had vanished. He'd done little things here and there to earn her favor - the Requiem of Spirit as he had escorted her down to the battlefield was only the latest in a long line of small gestures that he had unknowingly been doing to woo her. But it was impossible - she was a goddess. And like all goddesses, she was unattainable.

Rayn turned his thoughts to the battle earlier that day. 50 men had died because he had not wanted to put her in harm's way. It had become painfully clear to him then that his love was impairing his judgement, and so he'd tried to resign from his post. Only Zelda had not let him, and so he was stuck in his position. _50 brave men died today, 25 more than I had intended... and it's all because of my infatuation with her_, he thought somberly as he entered Castle Town's market square. Putting those thoughts aside, the commander mulled over battle plans as he walked. It was obvious that the dark beasts had only temporarily retreated; he had no doubt in his mind that they'd be back, and in far larger numbers. Rayn was so encompassed in his thoughts that he did not notice the scout waving a hand in front of him until the man shouted in his ear.

"Commander Rayn!" bellowed the scout. He glared at the man, irritated.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"Sir, we have a situation; reports indicate that 50 Stalfos knights have been spotted joining the dark beasts."

The commander cursed. Stalfos were just as skilled at guarding and attacking - if not more so - as the members of his own army. If there had been only ten a small battalion could have fended them off; with fifty, it would take nearly half the army to bring them down.

"And sir?" The scout fidgeted. "That's not all. They're wearing Hylian armor."

At this the blood drained from Rayn's face. _The men who died today... some dark magician has ressurrected them to fight_, he realized, his horror growing with each passing second. He'd been the one who had gotten them killed in the first place - and now he was going to have to kill them yet again. Hurriedly he issued orders to the scout. As the man raced away to fulfill his orders, Rayn sighed. He headed for Telma's Bar; perhaps a drink or two would soothe his anguish.

----

Hours later Rayn stood up to leave - and fell flat on his face. He slowly got up, silently cursing the floor for tilting so much. The commander stumbled out the door and into the streets, avoiding anyone he saw as he made his way to his tent. Once inside he threw himself on his pallet, covering his face with his pillow in a futile attempt to drown out the loud buzzing in his skull. _Maybe having a few bottles was a bad idea_, he mused as he groaned. Sleep, Rayn decided, would fix everything; tomorrow he'd draw up whatever battle plans he could come up with; surely one would work. His mind wandered aimlessly for a few seconds before sleep finally overtook him. Unbeknownst to him several men had been peeking into his tent.

"Is the commander... drunk?" inquired one soldier.

"Yep. I won't envy him in the least when morning comes."

------

Zelda sat down at her desk, a fresh pink dress on, when the Sage of Shadow materialized before her. "Princess Zelda of Hyrule," said the Sage stiffly.

"What is it now??" asked the princess, weary of speaking to people.

"A great evil presence has entered this land," replied the spirit. Zelda thought for a moment.

"Is it Ganondorf?" As unlikely as that was, one could never tell what the Goddesses had in store for Hyrule.

"No. Ganondorf's aura was far weaker, for - you may choose not to believe me - he still had some specks of goodness left within his soul. This presence... it is overwhelming. Pure evil radiates from it; it seems bent on destruction."

She looked at the Sage of Shadow, both distressed and mystified. "Does this presence have a name?"

The spirit shook its head. "Its mind is impenetrable; we cannot see into it. It is a being of great power; you would do well to be wary of it." The Sage vanished from her chamber. She silently cursed the Goddesses for her ill luck._Just when things were looking up_, she thought mournfully. Yet something the spirit had said sparked her memory.

"Pure evil," she muttered, rummaging through her desk and extracting a large book entitled_Legends of Hyrule._ The princess flipped through the book, her eyes intently scanning each page for the phrase. At last, she found it.

_Majora's Mask -_ of pure evil defeated by the Hero of Time during his time in . It is said that would have and killed had Majora. Though the of Time...

The text was broken in some parts and was unreadable in others. Zelda gritted her teeth in frustration and closed the book. _Pure evil... could it be Majora's Mask? _she wondered, returning the book to its resting place when a shattering sound pierced her ears. Alarmed, she looked out the window and froze in shock.

The Sages' barrier had been broken.


	8. Chapter 7

**The Legend of Midna: Call of the Twilight **

**Chapter 7**

"This has to end!" shouted Rayn, blocking an incoming attack with his shield, then loping off the head of a Stalfos knight. "We have to find their leader and end this once and for all!"

The army had regrouped in time to hold off the incoming tide of monsters, but things were not faring well; for every soldier that fell, a Stalfos knight appeared near enemy lines, joining the battle without hesitation. Zelda sidestepped a Wolfos and brought it crashing to the ground with a single slice of her sword. "You're right, Rayn! Knights of Hyrule, to me!" she cried. Sword swinging, golden hair flowing in the wind, she joined the fray. Rayn watched her for a moment as she cleaved two Wolfos with a single strike, then whirled to catch the keese sneaking up on her from behind.

_She's a goddess_, he thought, racing to join her. _She's my goddess, and I'm her knight_. With that thought in mind he fought alongside his princess, cutting down anything that she missed as they moved slowly but surely through the enemy lines. They fought in perfect unison, engaged in a fiery dance of death, nothing but action and reaction filling their thoughts as they continued their relentless assault. Zelda sent the head of a bulbin flying as Rayn stabbed at a Wolfos sneaking up from behind.

"Rayn?" panted Zelda, impaling a dark beast on her sword.

"Your Majesty?" he mumbled, staggering to his left as he struck a bat with the dull part of his blade. The fighting was wearing them out, a seemingly endless supply of reinforcements rushing up to fill the gaps made by their fallen comrades.

"Duck!" yelled the princess, notching a light arrow to her bow and firing it off as the commander dropped to the ground. The arrow left a shining trail of light, the monsters closest to them disintigrating as the light overwhelmed them. She fired off two more and pulled Rayn to his feet. "Come on!" Strapping the bow to her back, she ran down the monsterless path created by her Light Arrows, Rayn and the remnants of the army right behind her.

"What were those?" demanded Rayn, ignoring the burning sensation in his arms as Zelda dragged him along.

"Light Arrows, granted to me by the Spirits of Light in my hour of need," she replied, then pointed at a lone black figure at the top of the hill. "That must be their leader." As the princess began to run towards the figure the commander called her name. "Zelda, wait!"

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. "I'm surprised, Rayn... this is the first time you've ever called me by my first name..." _And perhaps_, she thought, _the beginning of a true relationship_.

The commander looked down at his feet. "Forgive me, Princess, but... I wanted you to know something, lest I fall in battle protecting you today-"

But Zelda was shaking her head. "Do not say such things! I will not hear of it!"

Rayn ignored her. "Zelda, I-" He gulped. His courage during battle had left him; suddenly he wished he hadn't said anything.

"Rayn, can this wait...?" she asked urgently, drawing her sword. The commander nodded, wiping the blood on his own sword on the grass and steeling himself for the battles ahead. Despite his mangled shield and weary body, he was ready to protect her, no matter the cost.

Eyes shining with determination, he looked at his goddess. "All right, Zelda. Shall we?"

She smiled back at him. "We shall."

------

Atop the hill the cloaked man watched as the Princess of Light and her ever faithful warrior slowly advanced towards his position. "You amuse me," he whispered, his blood red eyes narrowing as he watched them fight.

"And you amuse us." The man whirled around to find the five Sages glowing with energy. "Do you really believe that we would let you do what you wished with Hyrule, villain?"

The man laughed as five multicolored beams streaked out of the Sages' bodies towards him. When they came within an inch of his face he brought up his hand, effortlessly absorbing the rays.

"What?! How?!" cried the Sage of Light. Within seconds black tendrils had pierced through the Sages, holding them in their spots.

"Did you really think you could oppose me with such pitiful magic? Sages you may be, but your power is insignificant to the dark magic of the void!" He drew a glowing symbol in the air and watched with satisfaction as the Sages turned to ash, their white masks tumbling to the ground in a heap. Zelda and Rayn charged up the hill, stopping as they saw the remains of the Sages on the ground. Zelda glared at the cloaked man.

"You! You killed the Sages; you're responsible for this entire catastrophe!"

The commander was shocked by the venom in his princess' voice, but stayed silent.

"What of it?" asked the leader of the monsters, looking at the back of his hand. "They were hardly a challenge for me. Pathetic fools that thought they could defeat me..."

Rayn's face hardened. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"I... am Majora, sorcerer of the Twilight!" Majora threw off his cloak. Between his sinister spiked armor, pale blue skin, pure white hair, and razor sharp whips, he was a terrifying sight indeed.

"Majora... you're a mask!" shouted Zelda, dumbfounded. The sorcerer threw his head back and laughed, sending chills down the princess' spine.

"Do I look like a mask?" he replied, unfurling his whips and cracking them experimentally. Rayn stepped in front of Zelda, shield raised.

"I don't care who or what you are, but you will not harm the princess," he growled. Majora snorted and motioned to the left. An invisible wall struck Rayn, knocking him to the ground and pinning him there.

"You're out of your league, boy," snarled the sorcerer, and turned his attention to Zelda. The princess fixed her sapphire eyes on him. For all his power and might Majora took a step backwards, frightened of what he saw in those cold pools of blue.

"You've crossed the line," she said quietly, her voice brimming with anger. She tossed aside her sword as the Triforce of Wisdom resonated within her, granting her access to the formidable power housed in the ancient relic of the gods. Majora watched calmly as Zelda closed her eyes and was enveloped in blue fire.

"How is it someone as pathetic as you wields something as powerful as the Triforce of Wisdom?" he asked idly, even as streams of blue fire lanced towards him. He did nothing as the fire encased him from head to toe and swirled around him, a raging cyclone of fire. Then, with a single puff, he blew the fire out.

"That... was amusing..." said Majora, chuckling as he twirled and lashed out with his whips.

"Nayru's Love!" cried Zelda, a large blue crystal appearing around her and fending off the lethal weapons. Majora attacked again and again, growing increasingly frustrated as each blow failed to breach the crystal.

"You can't keep up that spell forever, Princess," said Majora. Using magic now would ruin his fun toying with the wench that thought she could wield the power of the Goddesses. No, he'd let this drag on a little longer before ending the fight.

"You're right. I can't," came voices from behind him. Knowing exactly what he would find, Majora spun his whips in a circle, catching the Zeldas behind him off guard. They scattered, diving to the left and right as they brought their powers to bear.

"Impressive. Identical copies," said the sorcerer, sarcasm dripping off of his words. He flicked a whip in one direction, catching a replica's foot and pulling it out from under her. She fell, landing on top of an icicle that had sprouted seconds before the replica of the princess had landed.

"Correct," said the real Zelda from inside her crystal, motioning for her remainin copies to attack. Each one slammed their hand on the ground, creating four bubbles of fire that raced to consume Majora. Hurriedly Zelda created a barrier around Rayn and her army, sparing them from the wrath of Din's Fire. She stared, openmouthed, as Majora brought the fire under control, rolling it into a ball between his hands. He popped it into his mouth and swallowed.

"Ah, there's nothing quite like the fire of the Goddesses," he said, a smirk on his pale blue face. In the light it seemed almost white, but not even the brightness of his skin could mask the darkness beneath the surface. The princess stared at him in disbelief.

"You're insane," she said. Despite all her efforts nothing seemed to phase the sorcerer; the energy required to keep up this level of magic was wearing away at her already exhausted body. _A few more spells and I won't even be able to move,_ she thought, smashing into the wellspring of magic held within the Triforce of Wisdom and dredging up more of its power.

"I'm growing tired of this..." Majora yawned and spun his whips around again, slicing the copies of the princess in a single motion. Raising his hand, a giant black bolt of lightning shot out of his glowing palm and smashed into the crystal, shattering it into a thousand pieces. Zelda fell to her knees, exhausted, as Majora approached her. The princess brought her sword up, swinging wildly at Majora, but he blocked the incoming blow easily and coiled one whip around her sword, tugging it out of her grasp and flicking it away effortlessly. Rayn watched helplessly as the sorcerer drew back a whip to strike.

_No!_ The commander lashed out against the power that bound him to the ground with every bit of strength he could muster. It shattered; he quickly got to his feet and sprinted towards his princess. Time seemed to slow as Majora brought his whip downwards in a sweeping motion. Rayn dived in front of Zelda, shield raised; the whip glanced off his shield and onto the ground. Those eyes filled with determination fixed themselves upon the sorcerer. "I told you, you will not harm her, Majora."

To his surprise the Twilian lowered his whips. "Disgusting. You would sacrifice yourself for her?" Majora turned and opened a portal to the void, tossing them in with a wave of his hand. "No, neither of you deserve to die. You deserve to suffer for all eternity within the void! Watch as your precious land is engulfed in darkness!"

-------

Within the void, Zelda looked at the commander gratefully. "You saved my life, though I do not know what good that will do here..." She motioned at the darkness surrounding them. A single window to Hyrule was barred, only allowing them to watch as each province was plunged into darkness. Only the Ordona and Faron Provinces remained unscathed, but for what reason, Zelda knew not. Tearing her eyes away from the window, she looked at Rayn. "You wished to tell me something before... what was it?"

He swallowed and looked at his princess. It was not how he had imagined he'd tell her, but the Goddesses obviously had different plans. "Princess..." he began, but Zelda stopped him.

"Titles mean nothing here. I would rather have you call me by my first name, Rayn..."

"All right. Zelda, I... love you more than anything else in Hyrule. It's the reason I wanted to resign; men died because I did not want to place you in danger..." Rayn watched as she walked towards him. Rayn held his breath as she studied him, her face an inch away from his. "You've told me you love me... but you never asked me that question, Rayn."

The commander looked into her eyes. "Do I want to know the answer?"

She said nothing.

Rayn nodded slowly and took a deep breath. "All right. Zelda... do you love me?"

For an answer she kissed him softly. As she pulled away he said, "Oh. So that's why..."

They kissed again because, for once, there was nothing else left to do.

-------

_He ran on all fours, every muscle in his body burning as he raced onwards. Paws aching, his fur drenched by the rain, Link could not stop running. Midna's breathing was shallow; it seemed as if she would not last another minute, yet she hung on. The imp gave a small cough. "L...link... h... hurry..." she said weakly. The wolf nudged her with his nose and sped up, hoping he wasn't too late. Suddenly the burden on his back increased and he crashed to the ground with a strangled howl. He quickly climbed to his feet and turned to scoop Midna onto his back. What met his eyes was not the imp, but Midna in her true form, unmoving, her body splayed on the ground like a forgotten rag doll. Link let out an anguished howl and licked her face. _

Wake up, Midna! Don't die!_ he thought. _

_"She won't wake." Red eyes stared at him from the darkness. The wolf growled. _

_"And neither will you, wolf." A whip lashed out of the shadows and caught Link around the neck. He twisted and turned, attempting to break free, but could not. As the life drained from his limbs, the last thing he heard was a chilling laugh -_

Link awoke, gasping for breath as his heart hammered away in his chest. Midna opened one bleary eye and gazed at him, concerned.

"Nothing's wrong. It was just a bad dream, go back to sleep," he assured her as he got out of bed. "I'm going for a walk." Grabbing his sword and shield in case something attacked, he walked out of the small house and into the cool night air. Link blinked and reached for his sword, for the golden wolf sat just outside the door, patiently waiting as the hero readied himself. When the wolf deemed him ready he leaped towards Link; without a sound the two vanished in a flash of light.

------

"Awaken, Hero of Twilight."

Link rose to his feet and looked around. The Stalfos warrior stood in the center of his place among the clouds; it was here he had learned the skills of a swordsman, the skills needed to survive throughout his travels. "What will you teach me now? You yourself said that you had nothing more to pass on," said Link, curious. The shade shook his head.

"I have taught you all I know. I am here for another, far more important reason. You know of the sorcerer Majora, do you not?"

Link nodded. "What of him? He's still contained in that mask."

But the warrior was shaking his head. "No. I'm afraid you're wrong." If skeletons could sigh, the hero was sure the shade would have. "Before you can understand what I am about to tell you, you must know who I am..." The stalfos began to shimmer and fade away, replaced by a near carbon copy of Link, wearing a green tunic and holding a phantom Master Sword in his left hand. "I am... I was... the Hero of Time."

Link's eyes widened in shock. "You're... the legendary hero?! You never said -"

The Hero of Time shrugged. "It wasn't necessary for you to know who I was; only that you learn the skills." His face visibly darkened. "And now... my greatest failure has come back to haunt my descendants."

"What do you mean?"

The Hero of Time was pacing now, refusing to look at Link. "I cannot tell this story in words, but I will give you my memories; use them as you will."

The Hero of Twilight began to ask what he meant when memories of battles fought and won, of a falling moon and doomed townspeople, of a fairy named Tatl, of transformations and songs of great power, and of a Skull Kid's grave folly rushed into his head, all seeking acceptance. Link gasped and fought to keep himself standing, holding his head as the battles against Majora's Mask were revealed to him. As the flow of memories finally subsided Link looked at the Hero of Time in a new light. "You did all that by yourself; you have nothing to regret, legendary hero."

The shade looked out at the endless sea of clouds. "I do. You saw what happened; I assumed Majora was dead. I failed to see his spirit escaping his earthly prison. I was the one who released Majora from his mask, and yet it is you who must defeat him..." The shade reverted to his Stalfos form. "My spirit cannot rest until Majora has been destroyed, utterly and completely. Go now, Hero of Twilight, and grant this old hero his final wish of eternal rest."

Link touched his sword to the Hero of Time's own blade. "I will."

As Link faded away, reappearing in Garo Village, the shade's final words echoed in his mind. _"Remember that no matter what happens, you will always return to the twilight... O Twilight King."_


	9. Chapter 8

**The Legend of Midna: Call of the Twilight **

**Chapter 8**

"So, wait a minute." Midna was lying next to Link, her eyes closed. "You're telling me the reason this is happening is because your _legendary_ hero screwed up once?"

Link watched, amused, as she threw her hands up in disgust.

"Perfect! Why is it when heroes screw up they have to make their errors as big as possible?!"

The Hero of Twilight shrugged. "I don't know. Glad to see you're back to your old self, by the way."

Midna opened her eyes and gave him her toothy grin. "So am I." She snuggled up next to Link, draping one arm over his chest. He smiled and said, "You know, this is exactly the way I'd like to die: in bed."

"This bed you speak of..." asked Midna coyly, "would I be in it at the time?"

"Preferably. If I was lucky you wouldn't be sleeping, either."

The princess blushed and said, "All right, wolf boy, enough!" She sat up, fanning herself with one hand. "Spare me my blushes, will you?"

Link was the one grinning now as he wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder. _I'm... content... _thought the Hylian, surprised. He'd never been this happy, even when he had lived in Ordon before his quest. After everything had been said and done, after Ganondorf had been defeated, he had never imagined living a normal, quiet life. The only thing that had kept him caged in Ordon Village was his memories of Midna. _Can I really settle down? _he wondered. Instantly the answer came to him: yes, he could. He could because she was worth just as much as every adventure, every waking moment of his time. "And because she's an adventure all to herself," he added, unaware he'd said the last part out loud.

"Am I now? Eee hee hee!" Midna's amber eyes twinkled mischievously as they kissed. "You know... we should probably get going..." she whispered as they parted for breath.

"Mmm. Yeah, we probably should..." replied Link. "But..."

"But...?" Midna raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Don't tell me you don't want to stay here," he said.

"Of course I want to stay here!" The princess looked at him as if he were crazy. "But we can't; Zant needs to be stopped before he can do any more harm."

Link sighed. "I know, I know... it's just that things finally seemed, I don't know, normal."

Midna patted him on the back. "Well, don't worry; we won't be leaving for another hour. We're not leaving until we take a bath." Seeing Link's look of surprise, she added, "Separately. Not that I wouldn't... I mean... Oh, wipe that smile off your face! You know what I mean!"

------

Link eyed one of the Garo as they left the village, noting the special mask that he wore. When the hero was sure they were out of earshot, he turned to Midna. "Why do the Garo wear masks?" he asked, curious.

"The Garo wear their masks because it is their way of life. They wear it as a symbol of who they are: warriors who reject magic in all its forms. From the time they are born, the Garo are trained in their secret art of fighting; not a single one of them is ever allowed to use any form of magic. It's not as if they need magic: their style - or so I've been told - only needs three attacks to defeat an enemy. When they come of age, the Garo receive their masks and swords, symbols of their maturity. After a brief celebration, they are welcomed into the community as adults," she replied, eyeing the shaking branch of a large tree. _Is someone there...? _She shrugged and continued to walk along, failing to notice the dark shadow that slid off the branch and onto the road, scuttling behind a rock to watch the couple as they approached.

"So, wait. If the Garo can defeat anything in 3 attacks, why don't they challenge Zant?"

"Link, there's a reason they only have three attacks. They put their whole beings into the fight; if the enemy is still alive after they've used their energy up, they're defenseless. When they die, their bodies simply fade away... They'd only be wasting their lives if they attacked Zant, for they can't hurt him... Any other questions?" If Link had anything else to ask, he kept quiet. Before Midna could ask him what was going on, Link stepped in front of her, whipping out his sword and shield in the blink of an eye.

"Who's there?" he demanded to the seemingly empty road, his sword flaring a bright silver. A black Garo mask, elaborately decorated with thin chains of gold and silver, peeked out from behind a rock. Red eyes stared at the two of them.

"Why, hello there, _princess_," said the Garo, his sarcastic tone turning Midna's title into an insult.

"I know that voice... Ikaro? Is that you - oh, gods..." she whispered as the Garo stepped out from his hiding place. Directly attached to the mask was the body of an imp, the grey and black patches of his body standing out in the orange light. Set on his feet were two black shoes; a red cape hung from his shoulders. From a necklace around his neck hung a small symbol of an eye.

"Yes, _princess, _it's me. Who did you think it was, the High Chancellor?" The imp floated over to her, raising himself up to eye level with Midna.

"There's no need to be sarcastic, Ikaro. What happened to you?" She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to speak.

"You. You, Majora, and Zant, that's what happened to me!" He pointed at her with one claw accusingly. "If it hadn't been for you and your petty feud with Zant, this would never have happened!"

Midna's eyes narrowed. " 'Petty'? This is anything _but_ petty, Ikaro; this concerns the well-being of the whole Twilight Realm!"

The imp snorted derisively. "Listen to yourself, _princess_; you really believe this is for the realm? Don't make me laugh." Ikaro glared at her with unmatched hatred gleaming in his eyes. "This is a fight between the Royal Family and Zant, and this never would have come about if you and your parents hadn't been lax on the throne -"

Midna had drawn the Fused Shadows out of her cloak. "One more word about me or my parents and I swear I'll -"

Ikaro was laughing now, rolling around in midair. "You'll what? I've been turned into this... creature... and laughed out of my position as leader of the village. What could you possibly do to me, _princess_? Death would be a welcome reprieve from this mockery of life!"

Link sheathed his sword and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Leave him alone, Midna. Look, Ikaro, we just want to know what happened to you."

The Garo stared at him. "Who are you, light dweller?" he hissed.

"That doesn't concern you," stated Link calmly. "Tell us what happened."

With a scornful glance at the princess he began his tale. "I had heard whisperings that Zant had returned and that he was nearby. I considered the well-being my village to be in danger and set out to confront the foe. I made my way through his castle, its hallways devoid of life, darkness reigning supreme. I reached the throne room to find not only Zant, but the legendary sorcerer Majora by his side. I fought in vain; when my third blow failed to pierce the vile magician I considered my life to be over." He paused, looking towards Garo Village. "I was wrong. Zant cursed me and sent me back to my village, where I was laughed out by those I had set out to protect. I have been cursed and stripped of my rank and my honor... no thanks to you, _princess_!" The imp turned away as Midna looked at Link, who nodded.

"You know what you need to do," he whispered.

"I know. But that doesn't make it any easier." She turned to Ikaro. _What would Zelda say...? Oh, forget it. _"You're right, Ikaro; this is my fault and I intend to fix it."

Ikaro slowly turned around, his attention fixed on her. Swallowing her pride, she said, "You were right. The Royal Family has done nothing to move the Twili forward. As soon as this is over, things will change for the better. You have my word."

"A princess who promises change? Perhaps... there is some truth in that. At any rate, Princess Midna... do what you will."

Link looked at Ikaro, astonished. "That was sincere, wasn't it?"

He nodded. "She is the first member of the Royal Family to admit her errors. I respect her for that, and if she is true to her word, then... I believe that she will lead us to great prosperity."

"Ikaro... thank you." Midna reached out to touch the former leader of Garo Village, but stopped as he floated out of reach. Raising one hand, he pointed to the largest mountain in the distance, several gray clouds floating ominously around its summit.

"Majora and Zant reside in a castle set in the heart of the mountain of lightning, Mjollnir; that is all I can tell you. Now go! Leave me be; I will wander this land until I have regained my former form..."

Link watched the imp float away, shaking his head all the while. "First the Twili at the palace, then in Domor's cave... and now Ikaro's curse? We have to stop him, Midna; I don't care what it takes anymore, we're going to make sure he dies. And _stays_ dead!"


	10. Chapter 9

**The Legend of Midna: Call of the Twilight **

**Chapter 9**

"So this is where the next Shadow Beast lives?" inquired Link, scanning the high cliffs for any way to climb up. It was a sheer rock wall, with only loose outcroppings that led to the cave set in the wall.

"Yes. Selena, the Shadow Eagle, lives up in that cave... I can reach it easily if I float using the Fused Shadows, but..." She looked at him meaningfully.

"There's no way up for me," he said glumly.

"I wouldn't say _that_... eee hee hee!"

He stared at her as she pulled a small pouch out of her cloak. "Midna, what are you...?" His eyes widened as a black and orange crystal fell out of the pouch and floated in Midna's open palm. A gold chain ran through the top of the oddly shaped crystal to form a necklace. "Is that what I think it is...?" he began as she slipped the necklace around his neck. Link felt the familiar odd sensation as he dropped to all fours and a tail sprouted; he was a wolf yet again, the crystal hanging from the chain around his neck.

"You always did make a cute wolf," she said affectionately, giggling as she scratched him behind the ears. Link barked at her. _You could have warned me you were going to do this, _he thought, irritated. The wolf took a few steps forward - and fell flat on his face.

"Maybe," she managed to get out between laughs, "you should practice walking before we scale the cliffs," and fell into another fit of giggles as Link gave her a very unwolf-ish glare. _That's not funny, _he grumbled mentally.Getting to his feet, he walked around gingerly, getting a feel for his new - yet old - body. Soon he was walking confidently around the area; it was as if he'd never left his wolf form. "Are you ready?" she asked, pulling the Fused Shadows out. Link barked once.

"I'll take that as a yes." Midna closed her eyes and let the magic do its work. Within seconds she was airborne, soaring upwards. Link hopped onto the first outcropping - and immediately leaped to the next one as the rock beneath his feet began to crumble. _This is a one way trip_, he thought, jumping from rock to rock as quick as a Zora swimming through a river. At last he reached the mouth of the cave, panting as he trotted over to the waiting princess.

"You could have told me you still had the crystal" were the first words out of Link's mouth when Midna removed the necklace and he'd returned to his original form.

"But that would have ruined the surprise! Eee hee hee!"

He simply shook his head and unsheathed his sword, advancing cautiously into the cave. The winding narrow passage soon opened up into a large circular cavern, the sacred spring set far in the back. Several torches provided dim lighting that barely pushed the shadows that clung to the walls back.

"That's odd," remarked Midna, looking around the spring. "I don't see Selena... or anything else, for that matter." She took a few steps forward as a small girl emerged from the shadows with her head bowed.

"Um... hi..." mumbled the child, still looking at the ground as she slowly approached Midna.

"Hello. What's your name?" asked the princess, squatting to get a better look at the girl. Link watched her, surprised by the gentleness in her voice and movements. Besides the times when she had talked to him, he had never seen her act so calmly or nicely to anyone during their travels. _I guess the difference is that these are her people... and she cares for them._

"My name is Yulia," whispered the girl, scuffing her shoe on the ground.

"Where are your parents? Do they know where you are?" asked Midna. Link frowned.

"Midna, you don't think this is a little odd...?"

The princess turned to him, confused. "What do you mean?"

Link crossed his arms over his chest. "How did she get up here? The rocks were spaced apart and broke easily when I jumped up."

Now it was Midna who was frowning. "You're right... Yulia, how did you manage to reach Selena's cave?"

But the child wasn't listening. "I have no parents... save for... Master Majora!" Yulia's head snapped up, revealing white eyes and curved fangs. Link leapt into action as Midna scuttled backwards, bringing the power of the Fused Shadows to bear.

"You shall both perish at my hands! I, Yulia, the Twilight Puppet, will make this spring your burial ground!" shouted Yulia, her arms and legs beginning to bend at strange angles as she rose into the air. Link blocked the thick cords that lashed out at him and slashed at the strings as they retreated, cutting several pieces in half as Midna sent several fireballs careening towards Yulia. The puppet brushed them away with a cord and struck back, calling several arms hidden in the shadows to attack. Midna rolled out of the way of one and clawshotted past the next, striking at both with bolts of shadow magic. The Hero of Twilight fitted a bomb arrow to his bow and fired, watching with satisfaction as Yulia flew back from the explosion.

"Not bad for a light dweller," growled the puppet, and spun her arms. The shadow arms imitated her movements, sweeping the entire area in a single motion. The Hylian braced himself and stabbed one arm as it came closer with all the power he could muster. The arm went limp as Link removed the blade from it, then recovered and floated back to Yulia.

"Link, we need to get rid of those arms before we can attack her directly!" yelled Midna, focusing her attacks on a single limb. Yet no matter how many times she blasted the arm with magic, it remained active and intact, attempting to flatten her.

"I realize that!" he shouted as two arms blocked his path to Yulia. The Hero of Twilight slashed several times at the arms without success. "Nothing's working!" he said as the Gale Boomerang bounced harmlessly off of Yulia's arms.

"Did you bring the ball and chain?" shouted Midna, suppressing a scream of pain as one razor sharp arm left a gash in her arm.

"No! I didn't know I'd end up in the Twilight Realm, so why in the Goddesses' name would I bring that?!" he snapped as he rolled out of the way of a fist that would have flattened him.

"... Good point. Link, if she's a puppet, where are the strings?" Midna blasted the incoming arms back with shadow magic, gritting her teeth as the power of the Fused Shadows began to exact a toll on her body. _I can't keep this up for much longer... _she thought worriedly, glancing at Link. The hero was still fighting at full strength, dodging and attacking as if the battle had started seconds ago.

"I don't know, I don't see anything," replied Link, taking a few seconds to scan the area. Not a single thread was visible to his eyes.

"Try honed senses," called the princess, and tossed the pouch containing Zant's crystal to the Hylian before burning one of Yulia's arms back with a searing beam of fire. Link leapt into the air to avoid another large arm and snagged the pouch as it flew past him. Without hesitation, he put the necklace on. As soon as the transformation was complete the wolf shut out everything he could, paying attention to the bare minimum of his surroundings as he let his feral senses run wild. Within seconds an intricate web of threads appeared; every arm that Yulia controlled was attached to the web, and every thread was directly attached to the Twilight Puppet. The sacred wolf growled and leapt onto a thread. With a single bite from his fangs the string strapped. Link jumped from string to string, severing each with a single strike. One by one the arms fell limp as Yulia screamed in anger. Several cords snaked towards the wolf as he leapt for the next thread; he gracefully flipped in midair, avoiding the cords by a hair and landing with ease on the next string.

"Show-off," murmured Midna, leaning against the wall to catch her breath as the last arm dropped to the ground. Link jumped at Yulia only to twist out of the way as two cords shot past him. Landing on the ground, the wolf shook off the crystal, reverting to his human form. Placing the necklace back in its pouch, Link stored it on his belt and drew his sword from its sheath. Yulia twisted in the air, avoiding several bolts of magic from Midna and firing several strings that wrapped themselves around Link's legs. The man fell to the ground as Yulia tugged at the strings, pulling him toward her. A large axe appeared in Yulia's hand as Link struggled to cut the rope, his blade missing each thread by mere inches. Midna bit her tongue and poured more of her strength into the Fused Shadows, letting loose bolts of fire that incinerated the strings within seconds. Link quickly got to his feet - and dropped back down again as Yulia's axe flew past his head and buried itself in the far wall.

"Such tenacity," drawled Yulia, and conjured several threads that formed a large mace. The Twilight Puppet swung at Link, who could not dodge in time and was sent flying into the wall. Colored lights flared at the edges of Link's vision as he stumbled to his feet, arm shaking but sword held firmly in his grasp.

"Just die!" snarled the puppet, and swung the mace again. Link jumped over the mace and spun in a circle, his sword slicing cleanly through the threads. Before Yulia could move Link was in front of her, the wolf's head on his blade appearing to stare hungrily at her in anticipation of its wielder's next move. Yulia screamed as the Sacred Beast Sword bit into her side, silver fire searing her flesh and racing down her veins. He could see the plea for mercy rising in her throat; rather than hear it he let the wolf's mind take over the battle. Within seconds the girl fell to the ground, motionless, as the Hero of Twilight performed his fancy sheathing move. Burned by sacred fire and mauled by a ruthless barrage of sword slashes, Yulia stared unseeingly at the roof of the cave, twitching slightly.

"Why is it so cold?" she whispered. "Is this the end? Have I failed Master Majora?"

Link merely looked at his enemy as Midna knelt beside the puppet.

"Why did you serve Majora?" she demanded, her voice trembling.

"He gave me life," replied Yulia. "And to think, I was unable to end the lives of those who seek to kill him... Master Majora... forgive me..." The Twilight Puppet closed her eyes as she dissolved, her particles scattering into the air.

"Majora toyed with me," said Midna curtly, getting up. "He used my love of my people to his advantage. If you hadn't noticed something was wrong, Link..." she trailed off.

"Don't mention it. You've done that for me plenty of times in the past," he replied, turning to the spring as the Shadow Beast rose out of its waters, spreading its magnificent wings to hover before the couple.

"Thank you, Princess of Twilight... and you, brave hero, for freeing me from that puppet's grasp."

Midna pocketed the Fused Shadows. "Great Selena, we have need of your power..." she began, but the eagle cut her off.

"I had suspected as much. Hero, present the sword you bear to me." Selena eyed the Sacred Beast Sword closely for a few moments before nodding. "That sword contains a great amount of power, but it has not regained its former strength. Take my blessing and power, hero." Link's blade began to shine a brilliant emerald as Selena faded into the spring.

"One last word, Princess of Twilight," came Selena's voice as the two turned to leave. "When all your hopes have fallen... faith shall banish sorrow."

"What do you mean?" asked Link, but no response came.

"Selena couldn't have been more cryptic. At the very least, she could have told us when this was going to happen..." muttered Midna. "Let's go." She took a step forwards - then stopped as she began to sway.

"You need to rest," said Link.

"No, I can walk," she insisted, taking a few more steps. The hero rushed forwards to catch her as she started to fall.

"On second thought, resting sounds like a good idea," admitted the princess. "Using the Fused Shadows takes a lot out of me," she explained as she spotted Link's questioning gaze. Picking up the food sack from where he had left it, the Hylian handed her a hastily prepared sandwich.

"Not this again..." groaned Midna. "I swear, Link, even my cooking is better than yours!"

"And yours is pretty bad," said Link, seating himself next to her and pulling out an apple.

"I wasn't the one who burned a salad." She smirked as Link turned a bright crimson color.

"That wasn't my fault! I left the salad near the fire and... well, one of the embers must have leapt out and landed on it."

Silence reigned for a few minutes as Link and Midna focused their attention on their meals. "I've been wondering something," said Link as he finished the last of his apple and started on his own sandwich. "If there's a Royal Family in the Twilight Realm, then why did the council elect you as a ruler? It should have been yours by birthright."

Midna sighed. "The council was... hesitant... to have a woman ruling the realm. They preferred male successors, but seeing as my parents had only me, they instead looked for possible male rulers. Only Zant was deemed fit, but his ambition began to show the longer he talked to them. And so my right to rule was restored to me by the reluctant members of the council." She wrapped her cloak around her to warm herself. "And I've been wondering something, too. When did we... fall in love?"

The question had never occurred to Link; his love had been an absolute, unquestionable fact. He quickly went through his memories, trying to find the first time he'd felt something for the Twili woman. "For me... it started after Lake Hylia," said Link finally. "You have to understand that I had no reason to kill Zant beyond his attempts to cover the land in twilight. But after he hurt you..." There was a lingering, painful pause of remembrance. "After he hurt you," he continued, as if the pause had never been there, "I wanted to rip his throat out and let him bleed to death. Slowly." Link took a deep breath. "I didn't know why that was until later, after I'd thought about it. I guess the wolf side of me knew my feelings before I did." He shrugged. "And you?"

"Around that same time. I was grateful to both you and Zelda; both of you showed me kindness when I clearly didn't deserve it. You were just another tool I could use, and Zelda was just a sad, useless princess locked in a castle. But you risked your life time and again so that I could get the Fused Shadows even though I treated you like dirt, and Zelda lent me her spirit and life force without being asked. I'm not really sure how it happened, but... by the time we got to the Gerudo Desert I realized that you meant just as much to me as the Twilight Realm." Midna kissed him. "And you still do," she added, grinning.

"And you mean the world to me," he replied. "Now, get some rest... we still have to find the other two Shadow Beasts."

Midna merely looked at him. "I'm not tired."

"Midna -"

"I was joking, Link. Good night."

"Good night, Midna."


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Meh. Even with the revisions I still dislike this chapter. shrug Sorry for the long delay with 9 and 10. 11 SHOULD come relatively soon. Thanks to all that continue to read and review - it makes writing that much more enjoyable. D**  
**

**The Legend of Midna: Call of the Twilight **

**Chapter 10**

"What is this place?" Link stared at the valley in shock and awe; the regular orange light had faded, replaced with one nearer to that of the Light Realm. A field of white flowers grew near a small stream, green grass and trees surrounding it. The mountains on either side of the valley looked very much like those of Kakikiro, while the lake at the far end of the valley appeared to mirror Lake Hylia's. "It looks like..."

"Hyrule," finished Midna. He nodded.

"That's because this is the Valley of Light. It is a reminder from the Goddesses of what we lost when they threw us into the Twilight Realm." She paused. "My parents... they came here many times. I could never understand why. The light seemed so... harsh... compared to the twilight." She was silent for a moment, reflecting on her old thoughts and beliefs. "But now, I think I understand... light is just as beautiful as twilight in its own way."

Link smiled. "You've definitely changed. The Midna I met back when I was imprisoned as a wolf would have killed herself before saying what you just said."

The princess stuck her tongue out at him. "I'd still never admit something like that to anyone else," she replied, and moved past the flower bed. Link followed her, taking in the sight of a place so like his birthplace, yet still so foreign. As they delved further and further into the valley his thoughts slowly wandered back to the loved ones he'd left behind. Ilia was probably worrying herself sick because of his disappearance; in fact, the entire village was probably worried about him. Zelda, he assumed, was managing Hyrule as best she could; as long as she ruled the country was in good hands. Telma was still managing her bar - mooning over Renado, he guessed - while the shaman was leading his normal life in Kakikiro along with his daughter.

"Link? Is something wrong?" Midna looked at him, concerned; the hero had slowed down, head bowed.

Link's head snapped up. "Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm fine, really." _Stop it, _he ordered himself angrily. _Now Midna's worried about you. You're here, and they're back in Hyrule. They're all doing well without you, so quit your worrying! _The hero forced a smile onto his face and walked past Midna. "Which way?" he asked, changing the subject. The princess motioned towards the end of the valley, where two streams merged into a roaring river, swallowing everything in its path without remorse.

"All right, let's go then."

The princess lingered behind for a moment, her amber eyes fixed on the white flower field. She knew Link was lying to her; it was plain as day he missed his friends, yet the hero didn't want to talk about it. They'd been completely open with each other up until now; the thought that Link had deliberately shut her out hurt. The princess knew that he'd kept his feelings a secret because he thought he'd hurt her. _As much as I appreciate that, I'd rather have the truth instead. When will he get it through that thick skull of his that he doesn't have to lie to protect me? _Midna sighed. _I'll talk to him about it after we free the Shadow Beast_, she decided, then turned to follow Link.

----------

Atop a cliff, a horned warrior watched as Link and Midna traversed the terrain, his features unchanging. With one arm he motioned at the pair; the Twilight Messengers behind him let out a scream and scuttled forward, spilling down the sides of the cliffs. Hundreds of them crowded together on the ground as the plump green warlord made his way down, gigantic battle axe in hand. He grunted and gestured at the path Link and Midna had taken, then slammed his axe on the ground. The Twilight Messengers stared blankly at him, lost.

Grumbling, the warlord cleared his throat, a gutteral growl issuing forth as he said, "Attack."

----------

Link's eyes widened as he heard the familiar screams of the Twilight Messengers.

"Oh, no," breathed Midna, her face pale. "It couldn't be... Zant's...!"

"What?" demanded Link. "Zant's...?"

"Army!"

The Hero of Twilight stared at her. "Zant has an army?"

She stared back at him in shock. "I didn't tell you? I thought I'd mentioned that after the arena..."

Link counted the events on his fingers. "Let's see... I defeated Orthos, then fought Cesar when Zant interrupted the battle... then we found out about Majora and set off to find out how Zant got the sorcerer's power. No, I don't think you told me."

"Ah. Remember the fighting going on at the palace?" Midna scanned their surroundings nervously; not a single enemy was in sight yet, but it was only a matter of time. "This is the same army that attacked the palace! They withdrew after you defeated Orthos; I should have guessed that Zant was the one leading them and had called them back to guard the Shadow Beasts." The princess readied her magic as the first Twilight Messenger appeared over the hill behind them.

"You're okay with doing this? They're your people," said Link, notching an arrow to his bow and letting it fly. The rest of the Messengers were coming over the hill in droves, a rippling black tide that blotted out the greenery of the valley.

"Of course I'm not okay with doing this, but we don't have a choice!" she snapped, and sent several balls of shadow magic hurtling into the mass of creatures. "It's like before; them or us!"

Link hurled himself into the fray, his obsidian blade flashing in the light. The emerald glow that surrounded the sword flared to life as the hero cut down several Messengers with a single spin attack. He backflipped away from the claws of one and leapt into the air, bringing his sword down with such force that shockwaves rippled across the ground, knocking all within the blast radius onto the valley floor. The Hero of Twilight pulled out a bomb and lit it, throwing it into the crowd. Several moments later it exploded, turning those unfortunate enough to be near it into blue specks that simply floated into the sky. Link sent the two Messengers in front of him reeling away with a blast from his Gale Boomerang, then whirled around in time to gut a Messenger in the stomach before its claws tore him to shreds. _There's just too many of them!_ thought Link as he fended off an attack from another creature. He winced as one caught him off guard, leaving a large gash on his thigh as its claws raked by him. Before the Twilight Messenger could get in another attack Link spun in a circle, his sword outstretched and deadly as it cut through his surrounding opponents. Suddenly, without warning, he was picked up and tossed into the air. Twisting in midflight, Link buried the Sacred Beast Sword into the skull of a Messenger and slammed his shield into another, stunning it for the moment. He risked a glance around. Midna was causing havoc a fair distance away, various spells ripping through her enemies as if they were mere bokoblins in a cavern full of spikes. His own enemies had backed off, but were regrouping in order to charge at him once more. Retrieving his sword, the Hero of Twilight prepared to face the incoming wave.

Midna blasted her enemies back with powerful bursts of shadow magic, then drew on the power of the earth to impale them with stalagmites. Several phantom blades whirled around her, shredding any creatures that ventured too close. Shocking row after row with lightning, she released the blades, skewering beast after beast as they flew through enemy lines. Drawing upon the power of the river, she sent torrents of water cascading onto the Messengers' heads, breaking their bones with sheer water pressure. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Link was not faring much better, blood running freely from the gash on his thigh while he hacked away at his opponents with single-minded fury that was reminiscent of a wolf. She grit her teeth and resisted the urge to scream as one flailing claw lanced out to leave a bloody wound on her arm. In return Midna sent a multitude of lethal shadow thorns toward the nearest group of enemies. With each spell her body grew weaker, but the creatures kept coming, reinforcements threatening to overpower her as she staggered backwards, her legs threatening to give out at any moment. Making her way towards Link, she hurled several fireballs into the crowd.

"This is hopeless!" shouted Link above the din of battle cries. Though he and Midna stood back to back, it was nearly impossible for them to hear one another amidst the cries of the creatures. No matter how many Messengers they felled, several more appeared to take their places.

"Link?" Midna's hands were shaking as she eyed the Fused Shadows in desperation. _I can barely stand as it is... but this may be the only resort...  
_

"What?" The Hero of Twilight hacked away at the nearest Messengers, his arms growing heavier with each swing.

"I'm sorry." The relics of her family froze in place around the princess' head. In the blink of an eye she vanished, replaced by the towering Fused Shadow Beast. Link opened his mouth to yell at her to stop, but his words were drowned out by its loud roar as it brought out its spear and buried it in the ground, a blazing field of fire engulfing the area. Link closed his eyes, the sheer brightness of the flames nearly blinding him. The flames passed all around him, seeking to turn him to ash, but a small protective bubble encased him from head to toe, rendering the hungry flames harmless. As the fire and brightness faded, he opened his eyes - every Twilight Messenger lay dead, their bodies burned and strewn across the battlefield. And laying among them -

"Goddesses, no," he whispered, and ran to Midna's fallen body. Dropping to his knees he picked her up, resting her head on his lap. She coughed weakly, a weary smile spreading itself across her face as her amber eyes looked up at him. "I overdid it again, didn't I?" she said, her voice little more than a whisper.

"What were you thinking?!" he shouted. "You nearly killed yourself!"

"I was thinking... it'd be nice if you stopped shouting. It's hurting my head, you know," she replied, eyes dancing.

"That's not funny!" he snapped, but lowered his voice. "Don't you _ever_ do that again," he said. "I thought you were..." he trailed off, seeing Midna's amused look.

"Really, Link? You _really_ thought I was dead?" She rolled her eyes. "I would have hoped you'd learned that I'm hard to kill by now."

Despite the seriousness of the moment, Link had to grin. "Yeah, yeah, all right." Reaching into a pocket, he pulled out a bottle full of red potion and eyed it warily. The medicine had been made to cure Hylians; he had no idea how it would affect a Twili such as Midna. The hero shifted it from one hand to the other, hesitant to hand it to her.

"Oh, just give it to me," she said, exasperated. "I don't think there's any way I could feel worse right now." Snatching the bottle from his hands, she drained it in a single gulp.

"That's terrible!" she squeaked, making a face. "How do you drink this stuff, Link?"

He shrugged. "It was either drink it or die most of the time. Feel better?"

Midna nodded, strength surging anew through her body. "Why didn't you give this to me yesterday, anyway?" she asked, sitting up.

"That potion was only for desperate times," he replied. "I've got nothing left in any of my bottles."

Before she could say anything else a loud scream pierced the valley as the Twilight Messenger that had stealthily crept up behind Link dropped to the ground, dead.

"What the -?!" Link scrambled to his feet, sword drawn. The warlord stood above its lifeless corpse, axe resting on one shoulder.

Link hesitated, then made a slight bow. "I owe you my life." Though the warlord and the Hero of Twilight had clashed numerous times throughout the quest to save Hyrule, they had walked away as equals.

The bulbin snorted. "Thanks not needed. I serve the strongest," he said gruffly. "Until now, sorcerer the strongest." He pointed at Midna, then Link. "You two combined stronger."

The princess whispered something to Link.

"You don't know if there's a... erm... big... black... thing... around here, do you?" asked the Hylian. Midna winced at Link's wording.

"Shadow Beast there." He pointed his axe at the place where the two rivers converged. The princess blinked.

"How do you know about the Shadow Beast?" she asked, curious.

"Sorcerer said so. Now go. I will finish other enemies." The warlord stomped off, axe in hand. Link watched him go for a moment before picking his love up and starting towards the river.

"Put me down! I can walk!" protested Midna, but fell silent under Link's stern gaze.

"You need to rest," he said firmly as the Shadow Beast faded into view above the rivers, antlers gleaming in the light.

"Great Ion," said Midna reverently. The stag snorted.

"I know why you have come, Princess of Twilight. And I'm afraid I cannot allow you to take my power."

Link looked at Ion, dumbfounded at his prompt refusal. "Why not?"

"Who is to say whether you will use such power in the name of justice? Unlike my brethren, I do not trust easily; I have seen the wrongs committed in the name of righteousness. You aim to defeat Zant... but what will you do with the sword afterwards?"

Link drew back, startled. "I ... haven't thought about it, exactly. I guess I'd keep it if ever danger arises," he replied after a moment's consideration.

"But what will you do with it?" pressed the Shadow Beast, silver eyes boring down upon the Hylian.

"... protect the ones I love."

Ion nodded. "A noble cause indeed... but even the best intentions can result in tragedy."

Midna was livid with anger; jumping out of Link's arms, she marched up to the stag, her face a mask of fury. "Ion, what is your duty?" demanded the princess, struggling to keep her anger in control.

"To protect the Twilight Realm. Do not presume I do not know that. The blade may be used for good... up to a point. Who can say whether the Hero of Twilight will continue to be a champion of the Goddesses? If he falls from the path set before him, both worlds will be doomed."

Link's face had suddenly taken a pallid complexion. Ion turned away and walked into the river once more, fading away as quickly as he had appeared. "I cannot take that risk."

Midna opened her mouth to utter an angry retort when Link motioned for her to follow him. "What?" she hissed as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Ion... might be right." Link let out a heavy sigh. "The thought's crossed my mind several times, but when Ion put it that way..."

Midna folded her arms. "Just get to the point, Link."

"Midna, how many people do you know that can beat me?"

She looked at him blankly. "What?"

Link sighed. "In battle. How many people do you and I know that stand a chance of killing me?" When she said nothing, Link continued, "Rusl could hold me back for five seconds; Cesar, maybe a few minutes. King Bulbin could beat me if I was weakened enough, maybe." Link stared off into the distance, dark veils drawing themselves around his thoughts.

"What are you getting at?" she asked, understanding beginning to filter into her mind. The hero exhaled and turned to the princess.

"I'm saying that there's no one left to stop me if I ever fall from the grace of the Goddesses, and that scares me, Midna. It really does."

Midna's eyes were blazing now, bright amber pools that threatened to engulf him. "You're wrong, Link; there's one person who can," she said hotly.

"Who?" asked Link dismally, past caring about the answer.

The princess drew back one hand and slapped him lightly. "Me."

Link's head jerked up, eyes wide.

"It's _me, _you idiot! What, you didn't think I wouldn't try and stop you? If you ever fall into darkness Rusl and Cesar won't get a chance to kill you because_ I will kill you first for ever letting something like that happen to you_!" She paused, taking a deep breath. "I will always be with you, Link, and if you ever need me to stop you, I will, but it won't come to that. Do you hear me, wolf boy?"

He looked up at her; the dark veil cast over his thoughts vanished, driven back by the light of her revelations. "Midna..." he whispered, wrapping his arms around her in a fierce hug. They stood together, locked in their embrace, for a full minute. The princess let him hold her, her cheeks bright red, and waited patiently until at last the hero had composed himself. "Are you okay now?" she asked as he pulled away. Link nodded.

"Link, will you promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"Don't lie to me about your feelings next time. It's perfectly fine with me if you miss your friends."

Link opened his mouth and closed it again. "You knew?" he asked quietly, averting his gaze.

She shrugged. "What did you expect? After all the time we've spent together, did you really think I wouldn't know you're lying?"

The hero sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry."

Midna shook her head. "You don't need apologize. Just... don't do it again." She turned her gaze back to the river. "Now we just need to convince Ion to lend us his power," she murmured.

"You've already convinced me," came Ion's voice. The Shadow Beast appeared next to them as the Sacred Beast Sword, tucked away in its sheath, began to glow with a soft blue light. "Your words, O Princess of Twilight - they had the ring of truth to them. As long as you are with the Hero of Twilight, then I am sure my power will not be misused." The stag fixed one large silver eye on Link. "Do not prove my judgement to be erroneous. Farewell." In a single bound the stag dove into the water, vanishing into its clear depths.

"Wait," called Midna, looking at the desolation that had overtaken the once-beautiful valley. Trees had been burnt to ashes, the earth scorched by the raging flames. Countless bodies littered the battlefield, a testament to the power of the Fused Shadows. "Is there anything you can do about the valley, great Ion?" asked Midna in desperation.

"Plant the sword in the ground." Ion's voice echoed throughout the valley as Link obeyed the stag's command. The instant the blade touched the scorched earth the land sprung to life, the trees and greenery restoring themselves to their former glory in the blink of an eye. The Twilight Messengers shrunk and twisted until at last they had assumed their normal Twili forms.

"I sheltered as many as I could from harm. Zant's influence still lingers over them; they shall sleep until it has been removed completely."

Link retrieved his sword, sheathing it once more.

"Ion... thank you..." whispered Midna, and eyed the Fused Shadows warily. "Link, when this is over... I'm going to throw these in the deepest, darkest vault I know of. Their power is too much for any one person to handle."

The Hylian said nothing; after all, it was her decision to make.

"The last Shadow Beast, Xenos, lives at the foot of Mount Mjollnir." There was a fierce gleam in her eye as she turned to him. "Let's go, Link!"


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thought I'd never get this up. Oo; I'm about to post revisions of a few chapters, too.**

**The Legend of Midna: Call of the Twilight**

**Chapter 11**

Mount Mjolnir loomed before them, gray clouds circling the summit; set at the base was a small cave. "The Shadow Beast, Xenos, resides in there," said Midna. Much to Link's surprise, it was unguarded; not even a single bokoblin was in sight. Silently they advanced into the cave, making their way through the narrow, twisting tunnels as quickly as they could. At last they stood before the sacred spring, several sols floating in the air to provide adequate lighting.

"Welcome, Princess of Twilight. And you, courageous hero." The last Shadow Beast swooped down from the ceiling, landing before them with a thunderous crash. Folding its massive reptilian wings, the dragon lowered its head until at last it was at eye level with the couple. "You have done well to make it this far."

Link was staring at the dragon in a state akin to shock. "Why haven't you been sealed?"

In response Xenos let out a long, deafening roar, so powerful that Link and Midna were nearly swept out of the cave. "Me? Zant is but a fly when compared to my power; he would no sooner attempt to seal me than attempt to eat lava," scoffed the dragon, tail swishing on the ground.

"O Xenos, wisest and most powerful of all Shadow Beasts - will you lend us your power?" asked Midna, wording her plea to flatter the dragon. Xenos let out a puff of smoke and touched the Sacred Beast Sword with his nose. The sword flashed flashed once, then began to shine with a black aura.

"It is done; once again, the sword of darkness shines with its sinister radiance..."

Link blinked. "Sword of darkness?"

"Purified darkness," corrected Xenos. "It can cut through anything except that which it is made from. Now go - Zant sits alone on his throne; save this world from his malevolent intentions!"

--------

Link and Midna eyed the large castle in front of them incredulously.

"Link, tell me I'm not hallucinating. There's really no door here, right?"

The Hero of Twilight scratched his head, bewildered. "I don't see a door either. Then again, this is Zant's castle; who knows what act of insanity caused him not to build a door...?" The Hylian had drawn his sword, eyeing the solid rock face in front of him. With three quick slashes the rock fell away to reveal a well-lit passage leading further inside. Link nodded to the princess. They advanced inside, constantly on guard for any enemy or trap that Zant had set for them. However, every word of Ikaro's story had been true - not a single living soul stood guard inside the castle, nor were there traps anywhere. Within minutes they'd reached the door to the throne room.

"So... he did keep it after all..." said Midna softly. Sitting on a small table next to the door was a locket. Link picked it up, inspecting the intricate engraving on the cover. Inside was a small portrait of a smiling young girl and boy, standing outside of the Palace of Twilight.

"There's a story behind that portrait..." continued the princess, staring off into space as she began to reminisce. "Once, there was a lonely little girl who had nothing better to do than cause mischief. And one day, she met a little boy."

_Breathing heavily, the girl darted through a door and softly closed it behind her, sweeping her gaze over the room for a way out. _Nothing. Of all the times to run into a dead end, _she fumed._

_"Where'd that brat go?! It took me _three months _to finish that painting!" came an angry voice from close by. Suppressing a giggle, the girl slowly edged away from the door - and tripped over a soft, warm bundle of blankets. She fell to the floor with an audible thud as a small head poked its head out from under the blankets. _

_"Sorrysorrysorry, I didn't mean to sleep..." he began, and stopped as he saw the girl staring up at him. "Who are you?" he asked, almost timidly. _

_"Don't just look at me, help me up!" ordered the girl. Getting to his feet, he pulled her up easily. _

_"Who are you?" he asked again. _

_"I'm Midna."_

_"The princess?!" His eyes widened in disbelief. "You shouldn't be down here! If you get caught -"_

_"I _realize_ that, stupid!" Midna rolled her eyes. "Look... um... what's your name again?" _

_"Zant." He looked back at the door as loud footsteps approached. Turning back to Midna, he said quickly, "Follow me!" Grinning, he tapped a stone hidden behind a tapestry. The wall next to them faded away to reveal a small passage, illuminated by a single sol. Wordlessly they entered the passage, the wall fading back into place behind them. _

_"Zant, how did you know about this?" demanded Midna. He shrugged._

_"I know all the passages in the palace, princess. You learn a lot when you have as much free time as I do." _

_They'd reached the end of the hall; Zant reached up and tapped a glowing red stone. The wall in front of them faded away to reveal a large storeroom, barrels and boxes of ingredients placed on the shelves._

_"You can take it from here, right?" _

_She looked at him oddly. "You're... not like everyone else, are you? All the kids I know stay away from me..." _

_The boy shrugged once more. "I guess not." He extended one hand out to her. "Friends?"_

_She shook it without a second thought. "Friends."_

"Zant was my first - and basically only - friend when I was growing up. The other children were frightened of my status as Twilight Princess and so kept away from me. But Zant didn't care... Whenever I'd cause mischief, he'd tag along to bail me out if I ever got into trouble. As we grew older, Zant and I had less and less free time - he was a servant, and I had my duties as the Princess of Twilight. But one day, when I had arranged to play a prank on the council..."

_"So what's the plan today, Midna?" asked Zant, plopping down on a chair next to her. Midna shrugged, an evil grin on her face._

_"Nothing much - playing a few pranks on the council, that's all," she replied. Zant let out a cackle of glee. _

_"Oh, this'll be rich! What are we doing?" _

_Quickly the princess outlined the plan. When she'd finished a sinister smile had grown on Zant's face. _

_"That's brilliant, you know that?" he said. _

_"Did you expect any less?" she replied playfully, brushing her hair back. "Now, let's get going - the council's meeting will start in five minutes." _

_Before she could walk off Zant fished a gold locket out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Take it, as a sign of our friendship," he said as Midna gasped. _

_"Zant... this is..." The princess opened it; inside was a small portrait of Midna and Zant, smiling in front of the Palace of Twilight. "Did you draw this...?" _

_He nodded. _

_"... thank you, it's beautiful." She donned the locket, feeling its weight settle against her chest, and grinned. "All right, let's go!"_

"As we grew older, Zant... changed. I made the mistake of mentioning the ancient magic to him... after that, he became obsessed with attaining its power. I rarely saw him after that... until the day the council rejected him as a potential king."

_Zant walked towards the princess, his arms trembling. "They rejected me," he said tonelessly. "They chose you over me." A hint of anger crept into his voice as he continued. "They said I was too ambitious, too willing to assume power." Then he exploded. "Those old fools! Don't they see that ambition is what we NEED?! We've been stuck in a rut for so many years now; tell me, Midna, how many advances have we made since we were cast into this... forsaken place?!" _

_Midna stared at him as if he were a total stranger. "I wouldn't know."_

_Zant threw his head back and laughed. "None, that's how many! The Twili have become too complacent, too lax! And yet those old fools can't see that!" He took her hand in his own. "Marry me, Midna. You of all people should know I'd make a good king." _

_The princess jerked her hand free. "Zant, are you insane? Do you really believe that after I've seen you act like this I would think you would ever make a good king?!" She shook her head. "We're friends, Zant... and that's all we'll ever be. I can't marry you..." _

_And suddenly he had his hands around Midna's throat. "I said marry me!" _

_Calling upon the power of the one Fused Shadow in her possession, she blasted him back with a ball of shadow magic. Midna fell to the ground, gasping for breath, as Zant picked himself up off the floor. _

_"You're not the person I knew before," she said quietly, and with a single movement unclasped the necklace that held the locket around her neck. It fell to the ground with a soft thunk. "Get out, Zant." _

_He looked at her for a moment as his hands balled into fists. "You'd throw away our friendship?"_

_Midna shook her head. "No. I'm not throwing away my friendship with the Zant I knew. I'm throwing it away with the person you've become. You're not Zant. Now get out before I summon the guards!" The princess abruptly turned on her heel and walked away._

_"There may come a day when you'll regret what you've done!" shouted Zant, shaking with rage. The princess kept walking, leaving Zant alone on the balcony. Throwing his head back, he screamed incoherent words at the sky until a glowing face of yellow fire appeared before him..._

"Two weeks later, Zant invaded the Palace of Twilight, turned me into an imp, and... well, you know the rest, Link." Midna had closed her eyes, resting against the wall.

"Can you do this?" he asked carefully. She nodded.

"Of course I can." She let out a sigh. "The memories were just too much, I guess. It's better to have them come out now rather than later." Midna turned her attention to the door. "Ready?"

Link's grip on his sword tightened; with a quick slash of his blade the door fell away and he stormed into the throne room, eyes alight with determination. Zant rested on his throne, his helmet nowhere in sight.

"So glad you could join me," spat the madman, his twin scimitars perched precariously on the armrests of the throne. He stood and paced back and forth, muttering to himself. Clearing his throat, Zant glared at the pair. "I present my offer once more - surrender and live under my rule, or perish." The sorcerer eyed Midna. "Be my queen, Midna, or face a painful death."

"Never," she hissed, the Fused Shadows floating around her. Sensing her anger, they began to store energy in preparation for the fight.

"You dare to reject me?!" he shouted, cocking his head to one side.

"You really thought we'd accept those terms? You're even more insane than I thought!" shouted Link, pointing the Sacred Beast Sword at Zant. "After all you've done, you deserve to die!"

At this Zant's eyes narrowed. "I am dead!" he screamed, ripping part of his robe away to reveal a gaping hole through his chest. "Remember this, princess?" He stuck one arm through the hole. "This was where you killed me with the magic of our ancestors!" Zant let out a manic laugh. "You couldn't imagine the pain! One moment, part of the living..." The Twili began to flap his arms like a bird. "The next, floundering in that endless abyss, the void!" The sorcerer bent backwards until his head touched the ground, wild eyes staring at the ceiling. "It was there I met my benefactor, the legendary sorcerer Majora."

At the mention of his name, Link scanned the room for any sign of the dark mage. _Where_ is_Majora, anyway? _he wondered briefly before turning his attention back to Zant.

"He offered me a proposition - I could have his power and the Twilight Realm itself... if I would set him free." Zant let out a humourless laugh. "For all his power, he could not free himself out of the void - no, he could only send those unfortunate enough to be cast into the void back to do his bidding." The deranged sorcerer drew himself upright, snatching his scimitars from the throne. "I accepted, of course; how could I not take the offer? Majora sent me back as I was - dead. Tell me, Hero of Twilight - can you kill what is already dead?"

Link grunted. "You'd be surprised what I can do," he replied, every muscle in his body tensing._Soon_, whispered his mind. _The fight will begin soon_.

"Where's Majora?" demanded Midna. "He's not here, obviously, or he would have never let us take two steps into the throne room."

Zant smiled, a sinister smile that send chills down her spine. "Why, funny you should ask that." His eyes locked with Link's. "He's in Hyrule."

The Hylian froze, unwilling to believe what he'd just heard. "What did you just say?" asked Link, his voice trembling. Zant smirked.

"Didn't catch that the first time? Majora is in Hyrule, you miserable excuse for a hero, plunging that despicable land into darkness!"

"No," growled Link, refusing to believe it. "No! Shut up and fight!" he shouted, charging at the sorcerer with such fury that Zant stood frozen with shock. Recovering, the Twili raised his scimitars in preparation to strike.

"So be it," growled Zant. With a clash and shower of sparks, the battle for the Twilight Realm had begun.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hey guys, I've been on a roll lately with revising this! I bet you thought I wouldn't post the next chapter for another month, right? I'd appreciate it if everyone read and reviewed -- it really helps when I get comments or (constructive) criticism on how I could do things better. Anyway, here's Chapter 12 P

**The Legend of Midna: Call of the Twilight **

**Chapter 12**

Link leapt nimbly across the battlefield, dodging the spheres of rock that Zant had been throwing at him. Raising the Sacred Beast Sword, the Hero of Twilight simply cut through a large rock heading his way and kept running towards the sorcerer. Beams of fire and ice streamed out of the Fused Shadows as Midna assaulted Zant with every ounce of power she could gather. The sorcerer simply laughed as her attacks bounced harmlessly off his body; raising his hand, he sent several shards of ice hurtling towards the princess. Link dashed in front of the incoming icicles and batted them back at the sorcerer with his sword, watching with satisfaction as they crashed against Zant's face. Letting out a howl, Zant raised his hand and sent several balls of fire flying towards the hero. The Sacred Beast Sword flared to life, its black aura absorbing the fireballs in an instant. The Hero of Twilight grinned and batted away two more fireballs before smashing his shield into Zant's face. The sorcerer reeled back, stunned, as Link rolled behind him and aimed an attack at his exposed back. To the hero's surprise, his sword simply bounced off of the dark blue aura that appeared as the blade attempted to bite into Zant's skin. Link rolled away, sheathing his sword and instead bringing out his bow to fire several arrows at his opponent. They fell to the ground harmlessly while Zant laughed and sheathed his weapons, raising one hand. A nimbus of black light surrounded it as the throne room began to grow darker, bits and pieces of shadows gathering behind the sorcerer.

"This doesn't look good," said Midna, and launched a single blast of shadow energy at him. It stopped just in front of Zant and merged with the growing shadows behind him.

"No, it doesn't," agreed Link, and charged at Zant, sword in hand. As soon as he was close the Hero of Twilight leapt into the air. Clasping the handle with both hands, he bore the blade down with all the force he could gather. "Break," growled Link as his sword met the aura that kept Zant safe. Waves of energy emerged from the translucent shield to send Link flying backwards into the far wall.

Stamping his feet on the ground, the Twili swept the darkness around that formed into several ghosts of the past to attack. Link caught a glimpse of Armogohma and Orthos before Midna simply incinerated them with a raging inferno.

"That was weak. What, you couldn't make full copies of them, Zant?" taunted Midna as she casually leaned on Link's shoulder. "Are you all right? That looked like a hard hit just now."

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, blinking rapidly in an effort to clear away the colored spots that had appeared in front of his eyes when he'd hit the wall. Growling, Zant raised his arms and called down bolts of lightning, only to watch in disbelief as the white hot strips simply vanished into the Sacred Beast Sword.

"So," said Zant slowly, lowering his arms. "A standoff. I can't hurt you, and you can't hurt me."

"I would not say that," boomed a deep voice.

"Who's there?!" cried Zant, looking around the room nervously. All at once the four Shadow Beasts appeared in the throne room, their bodies glowing with with light.

"You will regret the day you ever sealed us," said Domor, and tossed his head. The light from his body arced to hit Zant, covering the sorcerer's aura. Selena, Ion, and Xenos followed suit, their own light boring into Zant's aura with such force that he began to slide backward. A small crack appeared in the shield. Then another, and another; the aura soon was riddled with cracks but still refused to shatter.

"Now, Hero of Twilight! Raise your sword and strike Zant down!" said Selena. But Link needed no encouragement; he was already running toward his foe, sword gleaming in the light of the Sols that littered the edges of the room. Raising the blade, the Hylian slammed his sword onto the center of the aura. With a sound like the cries of a million dying souls, Zant's shield shattered, leaving him vulnerable.

"You or me first?" inquired Link, glancing at Midna as Zant stamped his feet on the ground in frustration.

"... I'll do it." said Midna quietly. "I hoped dying once would have shown you the light, but..." The Fused Shadows began to glow as beams of shadow lanced into Zant, riddling his robe and body with holes. "I guess not."

"Shutupshutupshutup!" shouted Zant, struggling to his feet. As soon as he'd regained his balance he brought out his twin scimitars to meet the fury of Link's attacks head-on. With each strike to his swords Zant's strength seemed to fail him a little more, until at last Link knocked both blades out of his hands and swept the Sacred Beast Sword up to his throat.

"This isn't over," growled Zant, and twitched a finger.Clouds of darkness swept Zant into the air and within seconds he was completely hidden from view.

"Be careful, Link," warned the princess. "I don't know what he's up to, but I don't like it."

The Hylian nodded, his eyes fixed on the swirling darkness in the center of the throne room.

And suddenly the darkness vanished, replaced by six identical Zants that circled Link in an instant. All six carried the sorcerer's twin scimitars; cackling evilly as they spun around Link, they pointed their swords at his body. He deflected the first few blows with his shield and struck back at each clone only to find that the sword simply passed through all of them. Flinching as their blades slammed against his tunic, Link rolled out from their circle and pulled the transformation crystal from its pouch. Slipping it on, he felt the changes begin; within seconds he was a wolf. Concentrating on the circle of Zants, he blocked out everything else, his feral senses springing to life. As he'd expected, the ring of sorcerers vanished, replaced by the true Zant that stood off to the side, deep in concentration. Baring his fangs, Link leapt at the sorcerer, ignoring the terrible taste in his mouth as he bit into the Twili's shoulder. Zant yelped and beat the wolf back with the blunt side of his scimitar before teleporting a few feet away, leaving several bomb spiders in his place. Growling, Link backed away and slipped off the necklace, returning to his normal form. The Hero of Twilight grimaced as he unsheathed his sword once more - this was going to be a long, ardous battle.

-------

Link backflipped away and brought his sword to bear once more, his muscles screaming in agony as he hefted the blade up. _Why won't he die?_

"Persistent, aren't you?" hissed Zant, watching the hero sprint towards him, sword in hand. The Twili raised his hands and called down shards of ice that grazed Link's face. Ignoring the wound, he engaged Zant in combat, his sword seeking the vulnerable places in the sorcerer's guard. Despite his inexperience with the ways of the sword, Zant was quick to block Link's attacks, strike after strike being turned aside by the flat side of his blade. The sorcerer lashed out with one foot and kicked Link back, sending the hero skidding along the floor. Using the momentum to flip himself upright, the Hero of Twilight glared at Zant.

"Getting tired, are we?" Zant balanced one scimitar on his finger as Link dredged up strength from his reserves. Link glanced at Midna; she was as tired as he was.

"Link, get him," said Midna tersely as the Fused Shadows spun around her. Tentacles of shadow wrapped around Zant, pinning him to the ground. Link leapt into the air, sword raised, as Zant vainly tried to free himself from the mesh of tentacles that had ensnared him. A cold chill settled over the sorcerer as he looked into Link's eyes. _The eyes of a beast_, he thought as the blade ran him through, its sacred fire racing through his veins. Zant let out an inhuman scream as black dust rose from his form, dissipating into the air as the sorcerer struggled upright, the Sacred Beast Sword impaled in his stomach. "Go," he wheezed, lifting one arm to point at a small door to the right. "Light Realm... there. Midna... thank you... for stopping me..." He coughed thinly and fell to the ground as Midna crouched by him, staring at the sorcerer with a gaze that held both compassion and hatred.

"Can you... forgive me... for... what I've done...?" whispered the sorcerer, looking up at her with eyes whose lights seemed to dim with every passing second. The princess shook her head.

"No. I will never forgive the monster that you became..." She paused for a moment. "But I will forgive the friend I once had, if he's still around."

Despite the pain, Zant smiled. "He's still here. Midna, I..." The sorcerer closed his eyes for the last time, letting out a long sigh. "Goodbye... and thank you..."

Link simply stood by the princess as she paid her last respects to Zant. "It's time to go," he said after a while, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. Midna stood, placing Zant's locket inside her cloak.

"He'll be remembered by many as a monster... but to me, I'll always remember him... as a friend." She turned and walked over to the door Zant had pointed to. "So this is the door to the Light Realm... let's go."

The Hero of Twilight nodded. Without a glance back at Zant's lifeless corpse they opened the door and stepped through into the Arbiter's Grounds. Link let out a cry of pain and collapsed on the ground as the darkness that had swept across Hyrule pressed down upon him, attempting to devour his body and soul. Midna gasped for breath as she dropped to one knee; as one born of twilight, the darkness did not affect her as much as it did Link, who was born of the light. Taking him by the arm, the princess began to silently line up the spell for warping. She hesitated for a moment, unsure of where to go, when the image of a spring by Ordon swept into her mind. _Good enough_. Releasing the magic, Midna felt the familiar dissolving sensation begin as both she and Link turned into black particles that vanished into the portal hanging above the chamber.

--------------

"What... was that...?" panted Link as they appeared at Ordona's spring, holding onto Midna when his legs threatened to give way.

"That was darkness, Link; pure darkness! How are we going to get to the castle if it's covering the land?" She looked around the spring for a moment. "Why hasn't this place fallen into darkness, anyway?" Catching Link's stare, she added, "Not that I'm angry it hasn't, it's just... don't you find it odd that this is the only place without -" Midna waved one hand at the veil of blackness that lay just outside of the Ordona and Faron provinces - "that?"

"An astute observation, Twilight Princess." The spring began to glow as an orb of light emerged from the water. Ordona faded into view. "This place is protected by the power of the sols imbued in the Master Sword; I merely amplify it to protect this area from the darkness that threatens to engulf it." The light spirit turned to Link. "Welcome back, Hero of Twilight; as the Goddesses would have it, we have need of your power once more."

The Hylian nodded; he'd expected as much. "What must I do?"

"Draw the blade of evil's bane; with it, you may drive back the curtain of darkness that surrounds Hyrule. Only then may you reach the castle where Majora has decided to reign."

Midna cocked her head to one side. "But if Link draws the Master Sword, then won't that mean this place will..."

Ordona began to shine brighter. "No; both Faron and I have absorbed enough light to hold off the shadows... for a while. In that time you must defeat Majora... or this last sanctuary of light will succumb to darkness." Then, in a single jarring flash of light, Ordona vanished. Link looked at the empty spring for a moment before turning to Midna.

"Ordon's just a few steps away... you don't mind if we rest for a bit, do you?"

The princess shook her head. "Of course not. You're in no condition to draw the Master Sword, anyway." She was right, of course; drawing the Master Sword required a perfect balance of heart, body, and soul, something that his tired body lacked at the moment.

Link nodded absently as he stared down the path that led to the village, his eyes filled with longing. Midna rolled her eyes and pushed him forwards. "Go already, wolf boy," she said, amused, as she followed him down the road into Ordon.

-----------

Hours later, Link and Midna sat by the small pond in the village, looking out at the water. Their arrival had been anything but quiet - Talo had seen them coming in. If anyone else had seen them, it would have taken several seconds before his or her shouts could be heard across the village. However, during the time Talo had spent as lookout of Kakikiro Village, the boy had honed his voice to the point where a single shout could echo across several hundred yards.

_"HEY! EVERYBODY! IT'S LINK! HE'S BACK!" _

_Ilia had just finished making her bed when Talo's shout echoed across the village. "What?!" The girl ran out the open door, heading straight for the small crowd that had gathered near Link's house. She hurriedly made her way through the mass of villagers only to stop and gaze in both relief and shock. Link stood in front of her, clothed in a black tunic and smiling as he'd always smiled before his journey. And next to him stood a tall woman whose orange locks fell down to her chest, pale blue skin - blueish-whitish, really - shimmering in the sunlight._She's... beautiful... _thought Ilia. _

_"Wow! Hey, Link, is she your friend?" asked Talo excitedly._

_"Yeah! Where'd you meet her?" Beth chimed in. Rusl stepped in from of the children, motioning for them to be quiet. The swordsman turned to face Link, looking him over closely. _

_"You must be tired," he said at last. "Get some rest, Link; I'm sure the children have plenty of questions they want to ask you, but they'll have to wait until tomorrow." He glanced at Midna. "If your friend needs a place to stay, then -"_

_"She can stay at my house!" exclaimed Talo. Beth smacked him on the back of the head. _

_"She's a girl, idiot! She can stay with me if she wants to," said Beth._

_Midna shook her head, amused. "That's nice of you, but... we'll be staying at Link's house."_

_Mayor Bo cleared his throat. "All right, everyone; let's let Link and his friend get some rest." Slowly the crowd dissipated until at last only Ilia was left. _

_"Welcome home, Link," she said, and hugged him, hanging onto the hero for all he was worth._

_"Home?" Link blinked. He hadn't been away from Ordon for more than a week, yet the very idea of calling his birthplace 'home' already seemed foreign to him. Something in his voice caught the girl's attention, for she pulled away to scrutinize him closely. Link sighed. "Ilia, we need to talk," he said, and glanced at Midna for support. She shrugged and gave him a look that said 'you're own your own this time.' _

_"Excuse us, miss; if you wait here Link will be back in a second," said Ilia, and snagged Link's arm, dragging him off in the direction of Ordona's spring._

_"Okay, what's going on, Link? Who is she? Where have you been? Why did you sound so odd when you said 'home'? Why -"_

_"One question at a time, Il," said Link quickly, motioning with his hands for her to stop. _

_"Answers, Link." _

_Link had never heard her sound so determined to know the truth, not even when she'd lost her memory. "It's... complicated, Il," he said tiredly. "There's something you should know," he continued, and took a deep breath. "This is probably the last time I'll ever return to Ordon."_

_The girl could feel her heart breaking as each word escaped from his lips. "What?! Why?!" she cried, fighting back the tears that so desperately wanted to run free. _

_He sighed again. "It has to do with the woman you met back there. Midna is... and I..." he trailed off, seeing her expression change at the mention of Midna's name from one of sadness to complete heartbreak. _

_"That's right... you love Midna. So... you're going to live... in the Twilight Realm?" _

_Link stared at her in shock. "How do you know about that?!" _

_"I overheard your conversation with Zelda," she said, and let her tears flow free. Her friend wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace as she sobbed into his tunic. _

_"I'm sorry, Ilia... that wasn't the way I wanted you to find out..." he murmured, voice soft. _

_"You didn't want me finding out at all, Link! And how could you think I wouldn't understand, you... you... idiot?!" said Ilia, half-shouting, half-sobbing through her tears. _

_"I'm sorry," he said again, and simply held his friend close to him for all she was worth. Slowly the tears subsided and Ilia detached herself from Link. _

_"I love you," she said finally, and kissed him. Her lip quivered as she broke away but held firm when she turned to go. A few yards down the path she stopped. "Link, I need to know... if your adventure had never happened... would you have loved me?" She did not turn around, waiting for his response. _

_"I don't know," he replied, watching helplessly as she walked away without another word._

"Hey, Link?" Midna's voice brought him out of his thoughts. She'd rested her head on his shoulder, the two of them watching the way the last rays of the sun reflected off the water, a fusion of yellows, pinks, oranges, and reds that formed a beautiful, ever-changing mosaic of colors.

"Yeah?" The Hylian picked up a stone and threw it, watching as it skipped across the surface before finally sinking to the pond's bottom.

"... Nothing."

Link folded his arms across his chest. "Now who's the one not talking about their feelings?"

The princess scowled and looked off to one side. "You remember too much," she complained.

"...I'll take that as a compliment. What's bothering you?"

Midna sighed. "It's stupid, really... you don't want to hear it."

"Midna, nothing you have to say is stupid," he replied, brushing a few loose strands of her hair out of her face.

"... Fine. Do you think she'll be all right?"

He exhaled, thinking over his conversation with Ilia. "I think so. She'll be okay, given some time..."

They returned to watching the water for a few minutes until Link let out a yawn. "Someone needs a nap," teased Midna.

"Oh, quiet you," he said affectionately, getting up. Pulling Midna to her feet, they walked hand in hand back to Link's house.

-------

Majora cracked one whip as he paced the length of the throne room. Zant's death had sent his power running back to him in droves. He had no doubt that the Hero of Twilight was coming after him next - it was only a matter of time before he arrived. _The only way that he could have beaten my servant... is with _that _sword_. The sorcerer's blood turned to ice at the very thought of the sacred blade that had sealed him into the mask. A slow smile spread itself across his face. _Very well, hero... come meet your doom at my hands. Sword or no sword, I will never be sealed again!_

* * *

**A/N:** Ugh... I hate how I keep writing Ilia... she's so OOC it's not even funny anymore._  
_


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: **This chapter was actually hard to write. It's mostly the ending. No matter how much I revised it it still came out a bit cliched. -shrug- I'll leave it to you guys to judge. As always, read and review please!

**The Legend of Midna: Call of the Twilight **

**Chapter 13**

Link and Midna departed early the next morning, the hero quickly and quietly saying his farewells to the villagers that had been like family to him before warping with Midna to the Sacred Grove. The Hero of Twilight approached the guardian statues, standing on the mark of the Triforce as he addressed them. "I've returned for the Master Sword."

"Very well. You may pass," rumbled one statue as the stone door it guarded began to rise. Link entered the chamber with reverence; there, embedded in its pedestal, sat the blade of evil's bane, shining with the power of the Sols. Clasping both hands around its hilt, Link tugged at the sword, pulling it free of the stone. Taking the sheath that materialized before him, he placed it with his other sheath so that both scabbards formed an 'X' upon his back.

"Light and darkness, wielded back to back," said Midna softly, looking at the blades in his hands. "Who would have thought it was possible?"

The hero took a few experimental swings, adjusting to the use of two swords as easily as if he'd been trained to do so. Satisfied, he sheathed both the Master Sword and the Sacred Beast Sword. "Of course they can mix," he said. "Look at us."

Midna grinned. "How could I forget?" Her smile faded as she looked up at the encroaching darkness. "Link... you know what we have to do."

He nodded. "I know. This is it, Midna."

She took a deep breath. "Ready?"

Link checked his equipment one more time. "As ready as I'll ever be..."

"Then..." Midna raised one arm and warped them away, their black particles flying across Hyrule towards the castle.

---------------

"So," said Majora, cracking one whip in the air as Link and Midna entered the throne room. "You've come. And I see you've brought your lover with you."

Link glanced at Midna, then stepped in front of her, drawing both swords in preparation for battle.

"I've watched you, Hero of Twilight; your skills are impressive. It's no wonder you were able to defeat my servants." A faint blue aura surrounded the sorcerer as he leapt towards Link. "Unfortunately, the legacy of the Hero ends here!" he shouted, one whip wrapping itself around Link's arm. Fending off the other whip with one sword, Link raised the Sacred Beast Sword and cut himself free of Majora's whip while Midna sent lightning hurtling down the other. The sorcerer yelped as the slightest electrical current shocked him. The princess tried spell after spell to no avail; every attack she used was simply absorbed or nullified by Majora.

_Magic has no effect on him,_ she realized, watching as her phantom blades shattered upon contact with Majora's skin. _In that case... the only thing I can do is support Link._

The Hero of Twilight slammed both swords down on Majora's armor, carving whole sections of it off before rolling away as the Twili brought his remaining whip downwards a sweeping motion. Link let out a cry as the whip wrapped itself around his leg, sending him toppling to the ground.

"Going somewhere?" asked Majora, crimson eyes boring down on the hero as a lance of fire dropped from the ceiling, aimed at Link's stomach. Several pieces of ice smashed into the lance, shattering it into pieces in midair. Cutting himself free of the whip, Link rolled away, getting to his feet in time to block several lethal thorns that the sorcerer hurled at him.

_That blade... it's restricting my power, as before... _thought Majora as he reached for one of the ancient spells of destruction - only to find it blocked by an unknown force. Irritated beyond belief, the sorcerer turned to his arsenal of lower level spells, selecting several to cast as the Hylian charged towards him. Guarding against several attacks with his gauntlets, a thin smile spread itself across his face as he sent the hero flying with several balls of darkness. Link struck the wall, a sickening crunch echoing throughout the room as he fell to the floor, limp.

"Link?!" Midna rushed over to his side, helping him up as Majora cackled with glee.

"This is all you can do? Pathetic! You don't deserve to fight me!" Flames encircled the twilight sorcerer as he raised his arms to the heavens.

"Some ribs... broken," heaved Link, and coughed up blood. "He's stronger than I thought he'd be."

"Of course he is, you idiot!" yelled Midna, deflecting a volley of fireballs with a wave of shadow energy. The idea that Link could die here and now was suddenly real, a terrifying thought that she thrust to the back of her mind. "Don't you dare die, Link! I'll never forgive you if you do!" she said.

"Who said anything about dying?" asked Link, and coughed once more before picking up his swords from where they had fallen.

"I did," said Majora. The couple turned their attention to the sorcerer. Ancient runes had appeared in the center of the throne room, glowing a bright blue as Majora lowered his arms. "Beast of fire, come forth! Gigas!"

A giant erupted from the runes, letting out a harsh howl as the flames on his body burned brighter. Turning his one eye to the hero, the giant swung his fist. Link and Midna clawshotted out of the way, the princess already calling on the power of the Fused Shadows to fight back.

"Don't do anything stupid, Link," said Midna as a subzero wall of ice emerged from the ground, blocking the Gigas' path to them. The Gigas simply walked through it, raising his fist to strike.

"Can't make that promise," he grunted in reply and sprinted off to the left, ignoring the pain that racked his chest. The giant followed his every movement, waiting for the opportune moment to crush him, when an icicle crashed into his head. The Gigas turned to Midna, who began to pelt him with more icicles. Jumping onto the fist that dragged along the ground, Link scampered up it and shoved the Master Sword into the Gigas' eye. Letting out a roar of pain, the Gigas flailed his arms around, nearly hitting the Hero of Twilight as he retrieved his sword and slid down the giant's chest, dropping to the floor.

"That was reckless, Link," said the princess, resisting the urge to smack him on the back of the head.

The Hylian shrugged. "I had no choice," he replied, bringing both blades close together. They began to glow brighter, releasing a plethora of colored lights as the blades nearly touched. Link looked first at the blades, then the princess. "Midna, what happens when light meets darkness?"

She blinked. "Don't even try it, Link," she said warningly. "We don't know what could happen if those two touch each other!"

"We're about to find out," said Link grimly, and touched both sacred blades together. An explosion of light rocked the throne room, blinding every combatant with its brightness. Slowly the light faded to reveal a giant broadsword hovering in front of the hero.

"Impossible," breathed Majora, staring at the sword in shock. The blade was as large as the Master Sword, black and white auras radiating from its core. The image of a wolf had been set into the crosspiece, yet instead of its black eye the yellow jewel of the Master Sword sat in its place.

"The Key of the Twilight... that was a child's tale!" shouted the sorcerer. Link reached out with both hands and grabbed the sword, marveling at its sheer size and light weight. Raising the blade, the Hero of Twilight swung it experimentally. A blazing beam of light emerged from the sword, nailing the Gigas in its chest. With a cry of surprise the giant turned to ash, its single eye crowning the top of the ashen mound.

Majora crossed his arms, calling a volley of lances to his side. "I don't know how you got that, and I don't care... you will still die by my hand!" cried the sorcerer, and pointed at Link. The lances sped towards Link, threatening to riddle him with holes. Raising his sword, Link brought it down in a vertical fashion. Gusts of wind formed a barrier of air in front of the couple; as the weapons struck the barrier they clattered to the ground harmlessly. No matter what spells the sorcerer used, the Key of the Twilight managed to counter them every time. Calling an axe to his side, Majora engaged the hero in battle, swinging the axe wildly as he approached Link. With a single swing of the Key the Hylian shattered the axe into pieces. The sorcerer backed away, his eyes narrowing in fury.

"I commend your persistence. But I'm afraid this ends here," boomed Majora, and raised both hands. Darkness seeped out of pockets of space, surrounding the Twili. A cackle of glee escaped his lips as he began to grow larger, his broken whips repairing themselves and settling themselves in his hands while his armor grew bigger and thicker. Spikes jutted out of his shoulders and knees, while his hair became the color of wine. Majora towered over Link and Midna, more than three times their size and nearly filling his half of the throne room. The Hero of Twilight readied his sword in preparation for the fight, but Midna stopped him, placing one hand on the blade itself.

"This one's mine," she said, and the Fused Shadows converged upon her head, transforming her into the Fused Shadow Beast. Letting out a roar of defiance, Midna brought out the spear and jabbed at Majora. The sorcerer growled as it ran him through the side, then swung his whip with such force that it send the glowing beast backward a few yards. Regaining its balance, it struck out against Majora again, its spear piercing the armor protecting one of his knees. With a scream the sorcerer struck the beast with both of his whips. Undaunted, the Fused Shadow Beast grasped both of whips with two of its hands, ignoring the pain as spikes bit into its hands. Using another pair of hands, Midna pulled the spear out of Majora's knee and gave it a twirl before stabbing him in the stomach and pinning him against the statue of the Goddesses and the Triforce. With a groan Majora shank back to his normal size, spear slipping out of his midsection as he dropped to the floor. The Fused Shadow Beast vanished, replaced by a shaking princess who struggled to stay upright. As the sorcerer attempted to get up Link slashed at him with with Key, sending a beam of light that knocked him back into the wall.

_The Key of the Twilight... a legendary broadsword, said to have come from the hand of Din herself... truly, it is a powerful weapon._ Majora raised his hand, a black glob of darkness appearing above his head. "Key or no Key... you cannot stop this attack. While my power may have been sealed, I can still tap into the power of the void!" The glob had reached a colossal size, filling a third of the throne room as Majora let out a manical laugh. "Now, die!" he cackled, and motioned at the couple. Link sent several beams of light into the glob using the Key of the Twilight, watching as they were simply absorbed into the roiling black mass. Her strength depleted from her transformation, Midna leaned against Link, unable to help.

"Link...? Is this it?" she whispered. The hero shook his head.

"No! There has to be some way..." he trailed off, looking over his weapons helplessly. "Midna?"

She swallowed and looked at Link. "I know, Link... I love you too."

A volley of Light Arrows lanced out of the darkness, tearing into the glob as Zelda and Rayn dropped in from the air, a portal to the void closing behind them. The glob shuddered briefly, then continued to move forward. Zelda fired off several more Light Arrows as Link joined her assault, beams of light flashing from the Key to the glob.

"You!" shouted Majora, seething with rage. "You're supposed to be in the void!"

Rayn smirked. "Not anymore. When you took power from the void... um..." He looked at Zelda for help.

"When you took power from the void, the darkness holding us captive weakened enough for the power of light to pierce it. A mistake that will prove to be your undoing, Majora!" Zelda notched her final Light Arrow to her bow and sent it flying into the core of the glob. It shuddered once more - then imploded, vanishing from existence as if it had never been there in the first place.

"Zelda!" called Midna.

"Now is not the time, Midna!" replied Zelda, but smiled upon seeing her friend. Turning her attention to Majora, she closed her eyes and bowed her head. "Spirits of Light! In my hour of need, grant me the power to banish evil!" prayed Zelda. The Triforce of Wisdom shone brightly on her hand as a golden Triforce appeared behind Majora.

"Beasts of Shadow! In my hour of need, grant me the power to banish evil!" shouted Midna, sending a plea to the protectors of her realm. The Fused Shadows glowed once then faded to their normal color as an orange Triforce appeared in front of the sorcerer, pinning him in-between the two marks.

"Now, Hero of Twilight!" yelled Rayn. "Finish him!"

Majora struggled to break free of his prison as the Hero of Twilight was surrounded by a golden glow, the Triforce of Courage resonating within him. Twirling the Key of the Twilight, Link sprinted towards the sorcerer, a fierce gleam in his eye.

The Twili stared, dumbfounded. _I've seen this attack before... but where...? _Majora frantically searched his ancient memory for the answer. Then, in a moment of horrifying clarity, he knew. For a moment it was not Link charging towards him but the ancient hero who had triumphed over him before._ No! Not again! _thought Majora, stricken with fear. It was the same attack that the previous hero had used to finish him - an attack designed to rip both his physical and spiritual self apart, hacking and slashing until nothing, not even atoms, remained.

"CURSE YOU!" screamed Majora as the first of Link's blows connected, opening new gashes along his side. The Hero of Twilight continued his assault, slipping into a rhythm that surprised even him. At times he could feel the slightest weight of an otherworldly hand guiding his attacks, showing him the sorcerer's most vulnerable points. At last, several thousand slashes and screams later, Link backflipped away, sheathing the Key of the Twilight as the Triforce marks faded and Majora toppled to the floor, his body already beginning to disintegrate.

"You... I... won't..." sputtered Majora, and looked at Midna. "Aren't you going somewhere... prin..cess..." As he spoke his last word, Majora vanished completely.

Link planted his sword on the ground and leaned on it, breathing heavily. It was over.

"Link!" cried Midna, half in shock and half as a warning.

"Midna?" The Hylian turned to look at her - and ran to her side. "Oh, gods, MIDNA!"

The princess had begun to fade, parts of her slowly vanishing into nothingness.

"This is not good," said Zelda, blue eyes showing signs of panic. "She's fading back to the Twilight Realm, Link. At this rate she'll be gone in seconds!"

"Link." The Twili struggled to get her words out, resisting the pull of the twilight. "The Arbiter's Grounds! You have to... come home. Do you hear me, wolfy?" Midna did her best to block out the panic that was rising within her, giving the hero a shaky smile. "See you later..." And then she was gone.

"Link..." Zelda put her hand on his shoulder only to have it pushed away.

"I don't need pity," he snapped, flinching as searing pains raced through his body when he turned to go. "I have to get to the Arbiter's Grounds."

"You're in no condition to go anywhere, hero," began Rayn, when a glare from Link silenced him.

"I don't care," replied the hero. "She means everything to me. And I'm going."

Zelda nodded sadly, knowing the depths of his iron resolve. "Go, Link. And... good-bye." The princess and the commander watched him limp out the throne room, holding his chest, as the darkness outside finally lifted, revealing a blue sky.

"He did it," said Rayn, awed.

"Yes... he did. And I can only hope he can find her again..."

--------

Link halted Epona at the Great Bridge of Hylia, dismounting the mare and patting her on the head. "You're the most faithful horse anyone could ask for, Epona, but... I can't take you with me where I'm going." The hero slipped the horse call that Ilia had given him into one of her saddle bags. "You belong to Ilia now; take care of her for me, will you?" The Hylian hesitated, then slipped on the transformation crystal to hear her reply.

"I understand, Link." Epona's 'voice' was calm and soothing. "I'll watch over Ilia." The mare pawed at the ground. "Go."

Taking off the crystal, Link patted her on the head once more before heading down the path to the lake. Epona watched him go, then whinnied and galloped away, returning to Ordon Village.

--------

It was several hours later that Link reached the Mirror Chamber, hope swelling in his chest as he looked around for the door to the Twilight Realm.

Nothing. Where the door had been was a rectangular outline with carving of Majora's sneering face inside it. Link dropped to his knees in disbelief. It was gone; his one way back to Midna had vanished, leaving him in a world that already seemed to be losing its sparkle to him.

"Give up easily, don't you?" came a familiar voice. Link looked up to find the Hero of Time standing in front of him, his ghostly form smiling down at the Hylian.

"Shut up. Didn't you want to rest? Go away and leave me be," retorted the hero, in no mood to be mocked.

"Honestly, Link, I didn't come here to mock you. Remember my words, Hero of Twilight?"

Link stared at him blankly. The Hero of Time sighed.

_"Remember that no matter what happens, you will always return to the twilight."_ The shade coughed. "I told you that before, didn't I?"

The Hylian nodded, the faintest wisp of hope returning to him. "Is there another way back to the Twilight Realm?"

The Hero of Time grinned. "Oh, there is. But I'd rather let _them_ explain it to you in person. So long, Link, and... thank you. I can finally rest in peace..." said the shade softly, vanishing as a gust of wind blew past Link's face.

"Hero of Twilight... we have many things to discuss."

Link spun around to find three women standing by the remains of the Mirror of Twilight. One wore a flaming dress of red, matching her orange-red hair; another wore a luminescent blue dress, complimenting her azure eyes. The last one wore a forest green dress, her hair the very color of a pine tree.

"Do you recognize us?" inquired the red woman. A slight shiver ran down Link's spine as he heard her clear, melodious voice.

_Could it be... them?_ Without hesitation Link knelt before the women, his head bowed. "Din, Farore, Nayru..."

Farore clapped her hands. "Very good. I must say, you catch on quicker than your predecessors; we had to forcefully suspend the Hero of Time in the air for five minutes until he got the picture. Remember, sisters?"

Din of the flaming dress and Nayru of the azure eyes giggled. "Indeed we do."

Nayru's voice took a serious tone as she eyed the hero. "Get up, Link."

He obeyed without question, looking at all three Goddesses in awe.

"You have been a faithful servant," continued Nayru. "Perhaps the most faithful servant we've ever encountered. You've sacrificed so much to save both worlds... including your own happiness."

Link remained silent.

"The way to the Twilight Realm has been shut yet again; when you defeated Majora, every spell he had cast died with him, including the spell he used to create the door to the twilight," said Farore.

"Is there any way back?" blurted Link, then clamped his mouth shut as Farore glowered at him.

"I was getting to that," she said icily. "The way to the Twilight Realm has been shut - yet that was not our intention. By destroying the Mirror, Midna inadvertently defied our wishes - and deliberately defied her own."

Din smiled. "Now, we couldn't let that happen, could we?"

Nayru shook her head. "No, we couldn't. So... we're going to give you a new one."

"Nayru!" hissed Farore.

"Oops! I mean, have you forge a new mirror by yourself. No, that's not it... Din?"

The red goddess rolled her eyes. "Honestly, sister, you're the patron goddess of wisdom!" Din turned to Link. "Ignore Nayru," said the goddess of power kindly. "What she means is that the Mirror of Twilight can be reforged... but we have not the power to do it. The creation of Hyrule, overseeing the land... these have sapped our strength over the centuries."

Farore brought up two halves of a small, handheld mirror, the pieces made up of the remaining mirror shards. "You must forge this, Link. Not by your strength or by your hands... but by your faith."

Link took a deep breath. "What must I do?" he asked.

All three goddesses smiled. "Believe, Link. The twilight is calling for you; you need only to listen and answer its call."

The Hero of Twilight closed his eyes._Midna... I'll find you, no matter how long it takes._

On the mirror platform, one half of the broken mirror began to shine, while the other half remained dull.

"What's going on?" demanded Link, opening his eyes to check the mirror's progress.

Nayru sighed. "You are not the only one who must forge this mirror... Midna must as well."

---------

The Princess of Twilight wandered back into the Valley of Light, her lower lip quivering as she sat by the flower grove. Link wasn't here; she'd known he wouldn't be, yet some part of her had held out hope that he'd be there, holding out one hand as he smiled at her with that radiant smile of his. _Stop it!_ she ordered herself as a tear drifted down her cheek. _What would Link say if he saw you...? Oh, curse it all! When did I get so dependent on Link that I care what he'd think? _she wondered idly as the tears began to flow. She thought over the adventures they'd shared, from her time as an imp to the battles they'd fought together. _Link... is this really good-bye...? _Midna shook her head. _No. _She stood up, holding her head high as Selena's words reverberated in her head.

_"When all your hopes have fallen... faith shall banish sorrow." _

Midna sighed and looked out at the valley. _I believe in you, Link... please, just come home. I'll be waiting for you._

-----

The last piece of the mirror began to shine as chimes began to play, solitary notes that echoed across Hyrule. The notes sped up as the pieces circled each other, glowing brighter and brighter until at last they collided in a brilliant flash of light. The newly completed mirror floated over to Link, resting in his palm. The goddesses nodded, satisfied; one by one they departed until only Farore was left.

"That mirror in your hands holds not a trace of malevolent intent within its glassy surface; forged by faith and love, whatever sinister machinations it had have vanished. Use it as you will... and take this power." Farore raised her arms as the transformation crystal slipped out of Link's pouch and hovered above his head. Then, with a single gesture from Farore, it shattered, the dust falling over Link's head and arms.

"The power to transform into a wolf at will is now yours." The patron goddess of courage smiled. "Go home, Twilight King; twilight itself, along with Midna, is calling for you." And with that, she was gone. Link held the mirror to his chest, feeling calm and safe as the light from the mirror surrounded him; in seconds he vanished from the Mirror Chamber, appearing just outside the Valley of Light.

Midna stood with her back to him, looking at the white flowers that had begun to spread from the flower bed to the valley below. She froze as the familiar sound of swords clinking on a metal shield, of boots crushing the grass underneath, of various items rattling and jingling for all they were worth, reached her ears. "Why are you here?" she asked quietly, afraid to turn and find no one standing behind her. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"I told you that wherever you were was my home... and I meant it, Midna."

Tears of happiness tumbled down her face as she turned around and kissed the man she loved. "Welcome home," she whispered, and stroked his face. "And Link?"

"Yes?"

"No.More. Adventures."

He grinned. "Don't worry; I don't plan on having any. Except with you, of course," he said, and winked.

Midna blushed. "Yeah, yeah, wolf boy; there'll be plenty of time for that later. Let's go home."

Taking her hand in his, they left the Valley of Light as a new day dawned over the Twilight Realm.

* * *

A/N: I told you it was a bit cliched. But there's no time to think over that now... hang onto your hats, folks; Book 2 is coming your way! 


	15. Interlude

**The Legend of Midna**

**Interlude **

From the Royal Records

_It seems that in addition to the position of High Chancellor, I've been appointed Royal Historian. I attempted to decline, but Queen Midna strongly urged me to accept the position. I acquiesced to her will for the sole reason that the history of this realm interests me. There seems to be a large gap in the records over the past 15 years, so I shall write things down as I remember them. The wedding and coronation of Link and Queen Midna took place one year after Majora's defeat. The entire village of Ordon, along with Queen Zelda and King Rayn of the Light Realm, attended the joyous event - thanks to the new Mirror of Twilight. Link outright refused to wear a crown, much to our surprise - never before had a ruler rejected the symbol of authority. To solve this problem Queen Midna sewed thin gold trimming around the bottom of Link's cap to indicate his royal status. You may be wondering why I am not referring to Link as His Majesty or the king - it is Link's request that we call him by his name and not by a title. "A title is a title and nothing more. Just call me Link" were his exact words, if I recall correctly. After the ceremony, Link and Queen Midna became the proud rulers of the Twilight Realm. Prosperity has increased tenfold during their reign - not only for those of royalty, but for those of common birth as well. Several laws, first proposed by the queen, have been passed that aid commoners in the financial department, as well as many others - those once impoverished are now well-fed and supported by a decent job. When asked why she created these laws, Queen Midna simply replied, "I keep my promises." _

_It is not only the queen who has been doing the work, but Link as well. As a warrior-king, he has trained and strengthened the guards and the army so that the tragedy that was Zant's reign may never occur again and so that those who travel abroad may never encounter hardships. Indeed, thievery and murder rates have decreased dramatically since Link ascended to the throne. He has weeded out many corrupt politicians - surprisingly, nearly half the council was found guilty of questionable deeds. I'm ashamed to admit that I had not taken much interest in my subordinates' dealings, but I have sworn to pay closer attention so as to spot such shady acts. Link understands the people well - though he is not from the Twilight Realm, I believe his experiences have helped him gain insights into the lives of those not of noble birth. Granted, the Twili did not welcome the idea of a light dweller as a king - not at first. However, as Link proved himself to be a king that ruled for the people and not over the people, they generally accepted him as a true king - he is now well loved by the Twili. _

_Near the end of the second year of their reign, Queen Midna gave birth to twins - one boy, one girl- with an ecstatic Link by her side all the while! This was quite a shock to everyone, a mystery that apparently had no answer. Link brought over a well-read Hylian by the name of Shad; together, he and I delved into the ancient histories to attempt to find an answer. Shad was quite an odd fellow; he kept babbling on and on about what a privilege it was to be let into the Twilight Realm, let alone see ancient records. Thankfully, finding the answer only took two days. A sorrowful Shad departed as I presented the facts to the beaming parents. It seems that the Twili were once closely related to the Hylians. As the Twili's hold over the shadow magic increased they were able to alter their appearance at will. When the Goddesses cast our race into this realm, our ancestors changed their appearance to try and blend in with their surroundings. Generations passed, and eventually the alterations became permanent, resulting in the blue skin and other traits we have today. Quite sorry for the rambling, but as I said, history fascinates me. Back to the matter at hand: the Twili are closely related enough to the Hylians to allow child-bearing to occur. I must confess I was slightly disappointed when neither Link nor the queen appeared to have heard a word I'd said - then again, it was understandable, as they were busy caring for their newborns. The boy was named Eirias, for Link's father, and the girl was named Mystearica - Tear, for short - after Queen Midna's mother. _

_I think I shall end this particular entry here - it is already dawn, and I must oversee the clean-up of last night's gala. Yesterday was the king and queen's 15th anniversary, and so a big party was held. I sometimes wish such duties did not pull me away from this work, but alas, they do._

High Chancellor and Royal Historian

Balore


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N: **To all those who reviewed - thank you so much! I really appreciate it! I've been absolutely busy; a 25 page AP English biography and tests have pretty much sapped my time, so it took longer to put this chapter up than I thought it would. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Legend of Midna: Time's Requiem **

**Book 2 - Time's Requiem**

**Chapter 14**

_Midna cried out as she was slammed into the wall, the Fused Shadows falling to the floor as the white-haired man wrapped one dark gauntlet around her neck. _

_"Why, Link?" she gasped._

_Seemingly sightless eyes looked back at her as the man reached for his broadsword, armor chinking as he brought the blade up. _

_"My name isn't Link, woman."_

_The queen screamed as the sword pierced her chest; she slumped to the floor as the man turned his back to her, a baleful smile on his face._

_"My name... is-"_

Link awoke with a start, sweeping his eyes over the bedroom as he attempted to calm his racing heart. He let out a sigh of relief as his gaze finally settled on Midna. His wife slept peacefully, her slender form snuggled up against him. _That dream again... _He shuddered as the vividness of it came back to haunt his thoughts. The dream had come to him a few weeks back; its appearance had marked restless nights of sleep for the king, the dream always ending the same way. Its appearance had increased in frequency until it came every night without fail. _Something has to be done about this_, he thought, and stared up at the canopy above the bed as the sounds of plates clattering drifted from the hall to his room. Last night had been Link and Midna's 15th anniversary; the High Chancellor and a few others had planned a grand gala to commemorate the occasion. Link had hated it, of course, though he'd never admit that fact to anyone but Midna; he'd never been comfortable at large parties - especially if they were thrown in his honor. He'd stayed as long as he could bear, then quietly slipped out. Midna had followed him, as he knew she would; it hadn't taken her long to see that he'd disappeared from the grand hall. Link had simply wanted a quiet conversation, but she'd had other plans. _Come to think of it, I liked those plans better_, he thought, glancing appreciatively over the curves of her body. Instantly a part of his mind admonished himself for being so lecherous, and - with a sigh of regret - he brought one pearlescent sheet up to cover her sleeping form. The queen shifted and opened one bleary eye the color of sunset to look at him.

"Up already?" she asked, and yawned, concerned eyes fixing on her husband. "Was it the dream again?"

He nodded.

"You can't go on like this," said Midna worriedly, laying her hand on his chest. Link sighed.

"I know I can't, but we've tried everything. Even the shamen don't know why it keeps coming to me, and they're the ones who're used to this sort of thing!" he said wearily, and sat up. "I just want it to go away. I don't want to see you die again, even if it's only in my dreams..."

Midna wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I can't imagine how you must feel... but I know we'll get through this. We always have."

"Mmm. Midna?" Link closed his eyes. "Thanks."

She rolled her eyes. "For the last time, Link, you don't have to thank me."

A smile played on the corners of his lips as he opened his eyes and looked at her, amused. "I know I don't. But I know you like being thanked, even though you don't show it."

The queen scowled. "I do not!"

Link raised an eyebrow as he looked at her, his smile growing into a full-fledged grin.

Midna sighed. "You know me too well, you know that?"

The king laughed. "After fifteen years, Midna, did you really expect otherwise?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I had hoped I'd remain a mystery for a few more years, you know!" Getting out of bed, she wrapped a cerulean robe around her figure as Link looked at her in mock horror.

"Oh, gods, I don't know if I'd have been able to take that!" he replied, the same grin plastered on his face as he donned a white robe.

"Oh, come here, you," she said, laughing as she pulled her husband close and kissed him.

"Don't start that again," he warned as he pulled away from her.

Midna pouted. "And why not?" she began, when a youthful yell resounded down the hallway leading to their room.

"MOM!!" A young boy of thirteen, clothed in simple black garb, burst into the room, arms frantically waving about. If not for his amber eyes, he would have looked exactly like Link at a younger age. Trailing in his wake was a girl slightly taller than him, ambling into the room with fluid grace. Despite being twins, Tear looked far different from her brother, her pale blue skin and strawberry-colored hair nearly giving her the appearance of a younger Midna. She narrowed her gaze and fixed her blazing azure eyes on her brother.

"Eirias, you can't just go barging into their room like that!" Tear turned to her mother. "I tried to stop him, mother, but he insisted on coming in here."

Midna placed her hands on her hips, eying her children with some amusement. "What did you do this time, Eirias?"

The boy scuffed at the ground, hands clasped behind his back. "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Tear nodded. "Surprisingly, he's innocent this time."

"It's not like I play pranks all the time, you know," he muttered.

"No. Just the majority of the time," teased the princess.

Eirias ignored her and cleared his throat. "I was wondering if... we could go to the Light Realm again? We didn't get to stay too long last time and I never got to look around Kakikiro."

Link opened his mouth to reply when Midna cut him off. "That's not a bad idea, actually; we could all use a vacation," said Midna, an odd expression crossing her face as she looked at Link. Eirias cheered.

"Yes! C'mon, Tear, let's pack!" The prince raced out of the room, Tear following slowly behind him.

"Father, does this mean I won't be learning the helm splitter today?" she called over her shoulder, a hopeful note making its way into her voice. Unlike her brother, she had not been gifted with the use of magic; instead, she had inherited her father's skill with the blade. And like her father, she hated the tedious lessons that went along with learning the hidden skills.

"Not a chance. You're still going to learn the skill; the only difference is we'll be in the Light Realm."

Tear let out a groan and followed her brother out the door, sword clinking at her waist as she closed the door behind her. As soon as she was gone Link turned to his wife. "What was that about?"

"Zelda."

The hero stared at her, completely lost. "What?"

"Zelda, Link! Why didn't I think of this before?!" exclaimed Midna irritably. Link opened his mouth, then shut it again as Midna grabbed a bag and headed for her closet.

"Explain, please," said Link, following her to the closet.

"Zelda has weird dreams, right? Maybe she can figure out why you're getting your dream and put a stop to it. Now quit standing there and help me pack!"

-----

The sound of heels clicking on the floor came to an abrupt halt as a woman, her figure and face obscured by a dark robe and hood, entered the small chamber in front of her. Quickly and quietly shutting the door, she turned to face the several men seated by the fireplace.

"Mistress," acknowledged one man, bowing his head in respect.

"Gilandros. Ignus. Luneth. I believe we may have the solution to our problem." Seating herself at a small desk, she looked at each man in turn. They were all nobles of the Twilight Realm, all concerned with the growing power of the people and the declining influence of the nobility in the Council of Thirteen. She tapped a single finger on the desk, attempting to collect her thoughts. The men, like herself, were all seeking a way to depose the King and Queen of Twilight - and they were all surprisingly easy to manipulate.

"Have you found a way to get rid of them, Chancellor Dulcinea?" asked Luneth, folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm telling you, it can't be done," said Gilandros, eying Luneth and Dulcinea with disdain.

_If you only knew what I'm about to tell you, you would not be saying that, _thought the chancellor, keeping a smug grin off her face. Not that it mattered; her face was still well hidden in the shadows of her hood.

"No matter how much we want them off the throne, Link and the queen are far too powerful to be messed with," continued Gilandros. "Link is the single most powerful warrior either realm has ever seen. Even if we were to defeat him, the queen's magic is far too potent for us to deal with; she may have sealed the Fused Shadows away, but she's still a sorceress of some renown - even more so, now that she's learned the verses of Majora." He shook his head slowly. "_It can't be done_."

"Be quiet," hissed Dulcinea, and hurled a glass ball at his head. It shattered on the wall next to the noble, who involuntarily flinched. A part of her mind giggled with satisfaction as Luneth looked at her, fear present in his eyes. Glaring at him, she said, "I did not come here to listen to you tell me what isn't possible!"

"Have you or have you not found a way?" pressed Ignus, leaning forward as she nodded her head.

"I have... but the execution of the plan I have in mind is made far more difficult by the fact that both the queen and the High Chancellor are watching me closely. I believe they suspect me of treason..." Dulcinea snorted. "And rightly so."

Gilandros stood up, pacing the room. Both Luneth and Ignus could see the gears turning in his head, all of them part of a cold, calculating machine that was weighing the options carefully. "And you want us to perform whatever is needed?" he asked finally. Dulcinea merely nodded, noting the trace of anxiety that flitted across his face.

"Having doubts?" she asked. Gilandros stiffened.

"Never, mistress," he whispered, and looked away.

"I'm in," declared Luneth. "The peasants are growing bolder every day; it's only a matter of time before they demand that I relinquish my wealth to them - and_ that_ I will not tolerate."

Ignus locked eyes with the chancellor. "I'll see this scheme through until the end, mistress."

"For your family?" asked Dulcinea. It was a question she already knew the answer to; Ignus' family had lost their standing and reputation within the Council of Thirteen when his brother had been arrested and thrown into prison on account of his shady dealings - and the king's exposal of them. Ignus shrugged.

"Yes. I would never have had to resort to such drastic measures as these had it not been for the king. Such is fate, I suppose."

The chancellor broke eye contact with Ignus and faced Gilandros, searching his wizened face carefully. "And you?" she asked at last. "Will you join us?"

The noble sighed. "I shall. You knew I would, mistress. Now, will you tell us this plan of yours?"

Dulcinea's face seemed to grow darker as a sinister grin spread itself across her face. "Oh, yes, I will." She leaned forward. "It has to do with..."

"Yes?" All three men waited with bated breath as the chancellor savored her next words.

"_Angelus Errare_."

* * *


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Thanks again to everyone who reviewed ; I've been busy lately, and I also have Antithesis (an Okami fanfic) to work on, so chapters here will come a bit slower than usual.

On a sidenote, does anyone know where the 'reply to review' button went? I was going to answer someone's question, but I couldn't find it...

* * *

**The Legend of Midna: Time's Requiem **

**Chapter 15**

Link squinted through the bright light that shone down on the desert as Midna dusted a small patch of dirt that stubbornly clung to her cloak.

"Is it just me," said the hero conversationally, "or did it get brighter while I was away?"

The queen smiled. "Maybe you've been in the Twilight Realm too long; that's exactly how I feel every time I come here."

"Let's get going already!" Eirias tapped his foot on the ground as he waited for his parents to stop looking out at the desert. Finally, he concentrated, lining up the spell that would warp him through Hyrule to Kakikiro.

"Eirias, you remember what happened the last time you tried this!" warned Tear, looking at her brother.

"It's not my fault we ended up at Snowpeak! You broke my concentration! Now be quiet!" retorted the boy, and closed his eyes.

"Eirias, don't -" began Midna, but stopped and shook her head as her son broke into small black particles that vanished into the portal above the Mirror Chamber. "That boy just won't listen," said Midna wearily, and rested her head on the palm of her hand. _Is this how my parents felt when they were dealing with me?_ she wondered briefly before turning to Link. "I'll go after him," she said, picking up both Eirias' bag and her own. "You remember the spell to warp well enough, right?"

Link nodded; although he had no aptitude whatsoever with magic, over the years he'd managed to learn the spell that allowed him to warp across Hyrule and the one that Midna had used to store his equipment for him during their travels. He used the latter spell now, calling on the Sacred Beast Sword and shield from its pocket in the void. Feeling their familiar ghostly weight settle on his back, he picked up his bag. "All right. Tear and I will head to Ordon for a bit, then see Zelda."

Midna sighed and looked out towards Hyrule Castle. "I'd intended for us to see Zelda together, but it looks like you'll have to go on your own." The queen swept her cloak around her as she cast her thoughts about for the spell that would take her to Kakikiro. "Do you have your pendant?"

The king closed his eyes and pulled out the pendant that hung around his neck. The pendant - an emerald with the Twili symbol for 'love' inlaid into the gem itself - not only served as a symbol of their marriage, but as a link to talk through their thoughts when separated by distance or by the boundary of the realms. In that sense, neither of them was ever truly alone.

_As if I'd forget it_, he thought, letting it roll down their connection.

_Oh, hush. Use this only if you need to_, she replied, not unamused.

_Be careful._

_I'm not the one you should be saying that to, _saidMidna silently, and out loud said, "I just hope Eirias hasn't gotten into any trouble..."

---------

Letting loose a scream that echoed down the bridge, Eirias hurled himself to one side as boar riders raced past him. One bulbin snarled, raising its bow to fire an arrow as the boy hummed a low, sharp tune. Knives dropped from the sky, their lethal tips finding their targets as both boar and rider fell heavily to the ground, their bodies riddled with knives. Turning away from the sickening sight, Eirias fought the urge to vomit as he leaned against one of the gates of Eldin Bridge. He began to hum again, a soft, sweet melody that swirled around him, slowly but surely making his features fade out of sight. Unlike most Twili, whose powers manifested themselves externally, his magic was imbued in his voice; it had taken him several years and many broken objects within the palace to learn that. From that point on his mother had begun to teach him to control his power, for if left alone, the slightest uncontrolled scream could nearly rip a person to shreds.

"Are you kidding me?" muttered the prince as a loud horn sounded. Several more boar riders appeared over the horizon, brandishing their bows as they looked for a target. He kept up his hum for as long as he could, desperately hoping that the bulbins would wander off. They didn't. Out of breath, Eirias stopped humming - and in that instant, a bulbin glanced in his direction. The creature let out a garbled screech as the prince faded in seemingly from nowhere, reaching for an arrow from its quiver as it did so. "Why me?" growled Eirias before taking a deep breath. Before he could scream, the earth beneath the boar riders exploded, both mounts and riders vanishing in a flash of bright light that began to expand. It was only when the light had reached a few feet away from him that it vanished as suddenly as it had appeared, its infernal heat dissipating in mere seconds.

"A bit far from Kakikiro, don't you think?"

The boy spun around to face his mother, who slowly let her outstretched arm fall to her side. "What was that, Mom?" he asked, eyes wide.

Midna smirked and tossed her son's bag to him. "It's a forbidden verse, one you won't be learning anytime soon - especially if you keep pulling things like this!"

Eirias bowed his head. "Sorry, Mom..."

The queen shook her head and ruffled his hair as she began to line up the spell that would take them to Kakikiro. "I'm letting you off the hook this time; just... don't do it again, okay?"

"I won't," mumbled the boy. Satisfied with his response, Midna released the spell she'd been holding and sent them flying through the bright skies of Hyrule.

----------

Colin greeted Link and Tear at the entrance to Ordon, waving at the two as they approached.

"You've grown," said Link, clasping Colin's hand in a firm handshake. The young man now stood as tall as Link, his blonde hair falling to his shoulders. He glanced at Tear, who shifted uncomfortably under his calm gaze, then turned to the hero.

"Welcome back, Link! Dad's put me on guard duty, though, so it'll be a while before we can talk." He cocked his head to one side. "How long are you staying this time?"

The king shrugged. "A few days, at best. Where's Ilia?"

The young warrior thought for a moment. "I guess... she'd be feeding Epona right about now," he said at last.

"Father, if I could...?" began Tear, and motioned towards Colin. Link smiled.

"You want to spar with him? Go ahead." He turned to Colin. "Go easy on her, will you?"

Tear's face reddened. "If anything, I should be the one going easy on_ him_! Come on, Colin," she huffed, nearly dragging the young man away as Link shook his head and followed them into the village.

--------------------

An hour later, Link took a seat next to Ilia, watching the match between Colin and Tear play out. "So, how are things?" he asked.

"Fine, I guess. Epona's doing well." Ilia gasped as the combatants' swords met with a loud clang in the center. Both jumped back and circled each other warily as Link noted Tear's ease on the battlefield.

_She's gotten better_, thought the hero, pleased, and looked at his friend. "Any luck?" he asked carefully. The woman sighed.

"No..." she whispered, her voice cracking. "Link... do you really believe there's someone out there... for me?"

"Absolutely," he replied firmly, and hugged her. "It's just taking some time, that's all."

She held on to him, her head buried in his tunic, until a scream echoed throughout the village;Tear fell to the ground, a large cut on her right arm as Link abruptly stood up, alarmed.

"Tear?!" Before he could move toward her, Colin was by her side.

"Hey, are you okay?" Colin sheathed his sword and knelt beside Tear, picking up her injured arm with one hand. The princess looked away, blushing profusely. The warrior blinked and smiled, pulling a clean rag out of the satchel that hung near his belt. "I'm really sorry about this, Tear; I thought you'd be able to block my attack," Colin said apologetically, dabbing at the blood that slowly bled out of the wound. "You're sure you're okay?" he pressed.

"I'm fine... really. Thank you for the concern, though." She gently pulled her arm away from Colin and stood up, smiling all the while.

Despite his concern for his daughter, Link grinned. _Hey, Midna... what would you say if I told you Tear may have a crush on Colin?_

Several leagues away, Midna looked up from a book she'd been reading and grimaced. _I'd say she's got bad taste. If this is a joke, it's not a very funny one, Link._

_What's wrong with Colin?_ he asked, slightly miffed at her disapproval.

Midna shrugged. _Nothing._

_You obviously think there's something wrong with Colin if you don't like him._

_Do I now?_ asked Midna innocently.

Unwilling to carry their silent conversation any farther, Link broke off contact with his wife and helped Tear to a seat, taking a rag from Colin and holding it on her wound to quell the bleeding. "You should rest; it's not a serious wound, but we don't it to start bleeding again," said Link as she moved his hand off and pressed the cloth down by herself. The princess winced as part of the cloth rubbed against the gash and relaxed the hand that held the rag down.

"Does this mean I'm not going with you to Castle Town?" she inquired. "Or learning the hidden skill?"

Her father shook his head. "Unless you have somewhere you'd rather be, you can still come with me to Castle Town - but as for the helm splitter, that's out of the question now; you'd only hurt yourself more if we tried," he said, watching as her face visibly brightened at the news. "I'm sure you're heartbroken," he added, wondering if Midna's personality was finally starting to rub off on him.

"Of course," replied Tear, barely managing to keep a straight face. "But... Father, if you don't mind, I'd like to stay here for a bit."

"Why?" asked Link, feeling as though he already knew the answer to his own question.

"Well..." The princess looked down at the ground, unsure of what to say. It was Colin who came to her rescue.

"She can come and watch me train with my father, if she wants," he said casually.

Tear smiled. "I'd like that," she replied softly as Link nodded in approval.

_It's official, Midna. I think Colin may have taken a liking to her as well._

Midna rolled her eyes. _She'll get over him, in time. _

Link glanced back at the undeclared couple; Colin had taken her hand and was leading her away from the field and into the town. _You know, Midna, I really doubt that. _He turned to Ilia, who had fastened her eyes on their retreating backs. "Ilia, could you watch over Tear for me?"

His friend blinked and turned to him, surprised. "What? Why?"

"I have to go see Zelda at the castle. It's... important."

"But you just got here!"

"I know. But this has to be done now. Do you mind if I borrow Epona?" Link eyed his former steed; though she was old, Epona was still full of vitality, ready to gallop at a moment's notice.

Ilia shook her head. "Of course not."

He mounted the mare. "I'll be back in a day or so. And Ilia?"

"Yes?"

He paused. "Good luck..."

Waving farewell to Ilia, he galloped off toward Hyrule Field.

--------

Link walked the streets of Castle Town, slowly but surely navigating his way to the gates of Hyrule Castle. In recent years the town had begun to expand as more and more people sought work; it was now a maze of winding streets, the castle itself looming far in the distance. At last the king approached the gates. Oddly enough, the two sentries that stood outside were missing. Dismissing it as a trivial matter, he shoved open the large door and stepped into the courtyard to find fifty soldiers staring at him. Link stared back, wondering if this was some sort of military drill.

"How dare you show up here," growled one soldier, and lowered his pike at the hero.

"Uh, what?"

"You know what you've done, and you'll pay! Charge!" shouted another soldier.

And suddenly Link was fighting for his life.


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Feh... I had a hard time with Zelda this time around. I don't know; she feels OOC for me...

* * *

**The Legend of Midna: Time's Requiem **

**Chapter 16**

Link slammed the flat of his blade against the next soldier before wheeling around to take a stab at the soldier who had snuck up behind him. Twisting the sword at the last second, the Hero of Twilight bashed the pommel against the knight's head, effectively knocking him unconscious. He eyed the remaining twenty soldiers with disdain, his breath coming to him in short gasps._ It's been so long since I've had to fight for this long_, came a fleeting thought as the next soldier roared and tossed a javelin at him. Link merely deflected it with his shield and stood his ground, waiting for the next soldier to recklessly rush at him.

"Sir," muttered one guard, feeling the pulse of one of the fallen guards close to him. "Sir, they're just knocked out..."

The knight who appeared to be the captain grunted. "Right." He turned to Link, his eyes narrowing as he spoke. "So, you'd like to mock us by merely knocking us out this time? Or are you afraid?" He shook his head. "No, that can't be it. You weren't afraid when you slaughtered our friends!"

"I still have no idea what you're talking about!" shouted the hero, frustrated.

"Of course you do! I'd recognize that face anywhere -"

"That's enough," rang a familiar, regal voice. Queen Zelda of Hyrule stood at the top of steps leading to the entrance of the castle, bow in hand. "Captain, have your soldiers return to their barracks. This is between myself and Link."

The captain blinked. "Your Highness, you can't possibly be thinking -"

"Go." There was an edge in her voice that sent shivers down all who heard it. Grumbling could be heard as the army slowly filed out through a side door, leaving Zelda and Link alone in the courtyard.

"Zelda... thank the Goddesses, I don't know what -" He stopped as the queen notched a light arrow to her bow and fired, the shaft landing at his feet.

"That was a warning shot." Zelda removed another arrow from her quiver. "Tell me, Link; what have we done to offend the Twilight Realm?" she asked calmly as she loosed her arrow.

Link sidestepped out of the way. "Nothing!"

Zelda's eyebrows clicked together to form a frown. "I see." She slowly came down the steps, removing yet another arrow from her quiver as she walked steadily towards the Twilight King. "So... after all these years, after everything we've been through... you'd become another Zant?"

Link blanched. "What?" he asked, dumbfounded. _What does Zant have to do with this?_

Her eyes narrowed as she aimed at Link's head. "Farewell, Link."

The Hero of Twilight rolled out of the way as Zelda's light arrow narrowly missed him, whizzing mere inches past his head. "Zelda, I don't want to hurt you! Just tell me what's going on, please!" he yelled, blocking more of her arrows with his shield.

"You don't want to hurt me?" she asked incredulously. "Oh, so you'd _spare_ me - just as you _spared_ Rayn?" Her voice shook with fury. "Tell me, Link - what possessed you to beat Rayn within an inch of his life?!"

He simply stared at her, mouth agape._What?!_

"Answer me, Twilight King!" She notched another arrow to her bow. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't strike you down where you stand _right now_!"

"Rayn's like a brother to me, Zelda; I would never hurt him!" shouted Link, and rolled out of the way as the queen loosed her arrow, the lethal shaft whizzing past his right ear. The Hylian took refuge behind the spiraling monument in the center of the courtyard as several more arrows flew past him.

"Ha! And where was this 'brotherly love' a few days ago?" she snapped, advancing upon the monument with determined steps.

_I guess I don't have a choice_, thought Link, hand tightening around the Sacred Beast Sword as he slowly crept along the edge of the stone statue. He turned the corner to find a light arrow pointed at his face.

"Hello, Link." Zelda's eyes were ablaze with fury as she drew back the bowstring to fire. The king froze, staring into the queen's eyes with his own. Slowly Zelda's eyes softened, her hands bringing down the bow.

"You... really didn't hurt Rayn, did you?"

Link shook his head, lost for words.

"Your eyes... they're still those of a beast... but they're also those of a friend. And they're nothing like those eyes of Li-" she stopped. "Of the man who attacked Rayn." She shuddered. "Such sightless eyes... I should have seen the difference immediately..."

But Link had frozen, his thoughts pinned on a single phrase. "Zelda... did you just say... sightless eyes?"

The queen nodded.

Heart racing, he asked, "Besides the eyes... what did this man look like?"

"Blonde - no, white hair, and a very large sword - close to the size of the Key of the Twilight you once wielded, yet... different."

But Link was no longer listening._MIDNA! _he shouted frantically, praying she was all right. For one agonizing moment there was no answer. Then -

_Link! You know you don't have to shout that loudly! _came her irritated reply. _What's wrong?_Midna blinked as her own heart began to race as his fear rolled down their connection. _Did something happen?_

He attempted to gather his scattered thoughts and explained what had happened as best he could, ending with Zelda's description of Rayn's attacker.

_And you think that this is the same man from your dreams?_ Midna frowned. _How is that possible...?_

_I don't know, but get over here_ right now! cried Link. Midna blinked in surprise. In all their years together, she'd never heard Link as frightened as he was now. Unnerved, yes, but never scared. She bit back a few teasing remarks; somehow, she doubted Link would appreciate getting teased in his current state of mind.

_Link, I know you're worried about me, but I'll be fine right here, _she said firmly.

_Midna! _began Link, but his wife interrupted him.

_Link! Don't be stupid! I can take care of myself, you know that!_ _I'll see you in Ordon tonight._

_Midna -_

_Goodbye, Link, _she finished in a sing-song voice before breaking contact.

Back in the courtyard, Link shook his head. _Still headstrong as ever... Goddesses, keep her safe, please_, he implored silently, and turned to Zelda.

"Where's Rayn?"

Zelda let out a long, windy sigh. "He's... follow me."

----------

"Oh, gods," whispered Link as Rayn came into view. The king of Hyrule lay on a bed, several large gashes running down his body and armor. "Who did this to you...?" he whispered, eyes widening at the sheer amount of wounds on his friend's body. He'd truly been beaten within an inch of his life with a precision that chilled Link to the bone. Zelda stood at the window overlooking the courtyard, her eyes distant.

"Zelda?"

The queen shook her head. "I can't look at him, Link. If I do, I'll break down, and if I break down... who will take care of the people? And Daphnes?"

For what seemed to be the millionth time the hero found himself marveling at her will and devotion to her people. "Speaking of Daphnes... how is he taking this?"

"He's too young to realize what's happened; he thinks his father's taking a very long nap." She smiled sadly.

"He'll pull through, Zelda; Rayn's stronger than most," said Link, a hint of uncertainty edging into his voice as he spoke.

A faint smile, no longer traced by sorrow, tugged at the corners of her mouth. "It seems all those years with Midna haven't improved your ability to shade the truth. I do appreciate your attempt to cheer me up, though." The queen turned to him. "But you didn't come here to see Rayn, did you?"

Link shook his head. "No, I didn't. Zelda, you have dreams, right?"

She blinked, startled by the abrupt change in the conversation. "Yes, I do. Everyone has dreams occasionally, Link."

The king shook his head. "Not those types of dreams, Zelda..."

Zelda gaped at him. "Are you saying... you've been having dreams that seem real? Dreams that keep recurring?"

Link nodded.

She motioned to a chair. "Sit down. It seems we both have explaining to do."

------------------------

"How much farther?" complained Eirias, casting his gaze about Hyrule Field impatiently; they'd left Kakikiro Village a few hours earlier to travel to Ordon on foot at Eirias' request._ "It'll be fun; we'll get to see everything!" _he'd said, and only now was he regretting those words.

"Walking? Probably another hour or so," replied Midna, enjoying the way the sunlight warmed her skin. _It's been so long, I'd forgotten what this was like... _she mused as the prince let out an audible groan. Link visited Hyrule every few years, but rarely - if ever - did Midna accompany him; as much as she missed the light, she'd had her fill of traveling.

"Mom, my feet hurt," whined Eirias. Slowly Midna grinned.

_This is too good to pass up. _"Well, if they hurt..." began the queen, muttering a quick incantation. One second later he was hanging in the air by one leg, arms and leg flailing in a futile attempt to return him to solid ground.

"You should give them a rest! Eee hee hee!"

"Let me down!" he howled as he floated along beside his mother, who simply laughed and continued walking. "Please?" added the boy in a small voice.

"Oh? But I thought your feet hurt," said Midna, her eyebrows raised. "I'm sure all of Hyrule knows that they do as well, from the way you were carrying on," she continued, the sarcasm in her voice now all too apparent.

"I won't say another word, I promise! Now let me dow- OW!" Eirias let out a yelp of surprise as he fell headfirst onto the ground. Instead of voicing a complaint he massaged his now-tender head and feet. At last he got up, donning his shoes and falling in step with his mother.

"This place is beautiful at night," said Midna after a while, gesturing out at the field. "At night, if you listen closely, you can hear the song of a woman - supposedly a woman from a ranch who fell in love with the legendary hero, but whose love was never returned. So distraught was she that the Goddesses pitied her and kept her voice alive so that she could do the one thing she loved most - sing. Or so the legend goes." Midna glanced at Eirias, whose eyes had progressively grown wider as his mother talked. The boy opened his mouth - then shut it again, scowling.

"Yes, we'll come back here at night - but at another time," she said, answering his unasked question with a small smile. "Now, let's get moving or we'll never reach Ordon by nightfall!"

-----------------------

Link rode away from Hyrule Castle, his mind still reeling from Zelda's revelation.

_"The dreams you're having... they're typical among those of the royal bloodline. Particularly the princesses." Zelda flashed a bitter smile at him. _

_"Wait. Then why am I getting these dreams?" asked Link. _

_"The Hero of Time was said to have been afflicted by dreams, as well, but... that's not important right now. Link, the dreams you're having..." Zelda hesitated for a moment, then pressed onwards. "They're prophecies..."_

_Link blinked. "Tell me you're joking," he said quietly, almost pleadingly. The queen shook her head. _

_"I'm sorry, Link. They are prophecies, and... they've never once been wrong. From the time that Ganondorf first rose to power to Majora's attempted takeover of Hyrule... every dream has fulfilled itself." _

He'd left then, amidst Zelda's protests and warnings. It had been for the best; he'd needed time to sort things out, and the ride to Ordon gave him the perfect opportunity. Epona whinnied and drew back on her hind legs, forcing Link out of his thoughts. "What's wrong?!" He peered around the side of Epona's head - and backflipped off the mare, drawing his sword. The white-haired man who plagued his dreams stood five feet in front of Epona, holding a broadsword whose blades twisted around each other in the fashion of a double helix.

"You!" roared Link, and charged forward, sword raised, only to dodge to the side as a beam of energy lanced past him. The man's sword, now glowing with azure energy, sent out several more beams; dodging them effortlessly, the Hero of Twilight rolled behind the warrior, aiming a slash at his back - only to find his sword carefully guarding it. Link backflipped away and raised his blade to execute a jump strike. As Link brought his sword down the man caught the hero's blade in-between his own; with a forceful tug the Sacred Beast Sword flew out of Link's hand and landed point first in the ground a few feet away. Before the king could move the warrior's blade was at his throat. As he raised it to deal the final blow, his body went rigid, white eyes growing wide.

"Looks like you got lucky. My time here's up; I'll be seeing you later," whispered the man, his voice low and gutteral.

"Who are you?!" demanded Link as the white-haired man began to fade from view.

"Heheh... my name... is... Oni."

And with that, he was gone.


	19. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Goodness. I didn't realize this one was so short... So I'm adding Chapters 17 and 18 in one go. I'm kind of busy due to exams, but hopefully over Christmas break I'll have more time to write

**The Legend of Midna: Time's Requiem**

**Chapter 17**

High Chancellor Balore sighed and leaned back in his chair as the other 12 members in the council began to argue, their fingers pointed threateningly at one another. "Enough!" shouted Balore. Instantly the council members fell silent, all their attention focused on him. Before the squabbling could commence again he rapped a small wooden gavel upon the desk. "This council meeting has begun," he stated gruffly.

"First order of business?" inquired one councilman.

"Taxes, Ambros; taxes are always first," replied Dulcinea, absently drawing small symbols on her desk with one finger. Ambros reddened and slumped in his chair, fuming.

"But am I to understand that we're starting without Her Highness and Link?" she went on, eyebrows raised.

"The royal family deemed it necessary to travel to the Light Realm; it seems they have a few personal matters to take care of."

_Perfect_, thought Dulcinea as whispers wove their way through the council chamber. Balore banged the gavel on the desk once more.

"It's really a shame, though - I'm_sure _everyone present will agree that the queen's... incisive wit and the king's... straightforwardness... will be _sorely_ missed."

One of the council members snickered - only to stifle his laughter as the High Chancellor leveled his glowering gaze upon him.

"That's enough, Dulcinea," he barked. She smirked but remained silent; both of them knew that as long as she did not insult the king or queen directly, he could not punish her.

"Now, to the heart of the matter. As Dulcinea said, it has to do with taxes..." The meeting carried on for several hours, arguments breaking out every few minutes as Balore futilely attempted to keep order. As the last of the council members exited the chamber he sighed. _We never get anything done with them here_, he reflected mournfully. _Why do they do this to me? _Standing up from his chair, he started for the door - only to halt as Dulcinea strode back in, closing the door behind her.

"High Chancellor." She bowed, making the gesture as mocking as possible.

"Dulcinea," he said, body tensing at her arrival. _What does she want? _As she closed the gap between them he slipped his hands into the folds of his robe to give himself a stately look.

"I'd like to apologize for my remark earlier; it was tasteless and completely out of line." Though her tone was contrite, Balore detected the slightest hint of resentment in it.

"What are you playing at, Dulcinea?"

The question was so abrupt that the councilwoman nearly lost her composure, her aura of sincerity nearly falling away to reveal her malevolent nature. "I don't know what you mean, Balore." One thin arm snaked around his waist. "I have nothing to hide."

"Oh, really?" The High Chancellor pulled away from her, letting the wrath of his sternest gaze loose upon her. "Then explain why you sneak off to see those nobles when you believe no one is watching."

Dulcinea idly fanned herself as she hastily thought up a reply. "My, my, Balore; I had no idea you were interested in me."

He grunted and held up a pendant. "You forget that I'm married, Dulcinea; and even if I weren't, I still remember what happened to councilman Piros after an attempted relationship with you."

"I had nothing to do with his death," she said coldly. "Is it my fault the poor man couldn't deal with the stresses of life?"

He scowled. "Enough! What are you up to?!"

Dulcinea shrugged her shoulders and wrapped her shawl around her more securely. "What, a woman can't visit her friends without a motive now?"

Balore's eyes narrowed. "Do not think you can avoid giving an answer! Tell me or -"

"Or what?" Dulcinea laughed and gave him a cold stare. "There's nothing you can do to make me give an answer, is there? As far as I know, there's no grounds for imprisonment."

He clenched one fist but remained silent; as much as he hated to admit it, she was right - with no evidence to link her to anything criminal, there was nothing he could do to force a confession out of her. The woman started for the door, raising one hand in farewell and dismissal. "I thought so. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some friends to meet."

---------------

Link looked out at the sleeping village, watching the pale moonlight cast a soft glow over Ordon. Despite the day's events he found himself unable to sleep; both Zelda's words and the fight with Oni replayed themselves over in his mind ceaselessly. _We didn't even battle for long, but the way he moved... it's almost as if he knew how I fought_, thought Link, shifting his paws so that they were nearer to his snout. He was lying on the porch in wolf form, his fur keeping him warm despite the cold air that the night brought with it._ And if my dreams are a prophecy, how do I stop them from becoming reality? _He shook his head. _There's just too much to deal with right now -_

_Thump. _Startled, Link turned around to find Midna glaring at him, pillow in hand and bedsheet wrapped comfortably about her. "Go to sleep," she said wearily. Link reverted back to human form, looking up at her.

"But -"

_Thump._

"Midna - "

_Thump._

"Ok, stop."

_Thump._

"All right already!"

Midna hit him one last time with the pillow before letting out a small yawn.

"How'd you know I wasn't sleeping?" he asked as she sat down beside him, wrapping the sheet around both of them.

"I couldn't hear your snoring," she replied.

"Funny. Very funny. But you're not in the least worried about this prophecy?" Link glanced at her, eyebrows raised.

"No. Why should _I_ be? After all, _you're_ worrying enough for the both of us."

He sighed. "Would it kill you to give a straight answer for once?"

"Of course it would," she said, then blinked. "That was a straight answer, wasn't it?"

"Yes," he replied absently, looking out at the village once more.

"I guess I'm losing my touch, then." As the cold wind blew from the west, Midna sidled closer to Link in an attempt to keep warm. "You're really worried, aren't you?"

"Yeah... but Midna... haven't we been through enough?" he asked softly. "I thought - I really thought - that they'd leave us alone this time, after everything I've - we've - done for both realms..."

"Don't blame this one on the Goddesses," she said darkly.

Link blinked and looked at her, lost. "What?"

Now it was Midna who seemed distant, looking up at the stars. "This isn't their fault - well, maybe a little, but it mostly has to do with Oni..."

"Oni?" Link gave her an incredulous look.

"Yes. Listen well, because I'm only saying this once." She paused, letting out another yawn. "Oni, the Fierce Deity, was once the god of the Twili; we did everything according to his rules. It was well known that he shared power with the three goddesses who governed Hyrule so benevolently. His hunger for power drove him to rebellion, and so he sent us to attempt to capture the power of the Triforce."

He nodded; he'd heard this before from both her and the Light Spirit Lanayru, years ago. Catching the look in his eye, she skipped over the banishment of the Twili and said, "When we failed, Oni decided to take matters into his own hands. He openly opposed the Goddesses in battle; neither side could claim an outright victory, for his power was as great as those of Din, Nayru, and Farore combined. Desperate and at wit's end, the Goddesses used the last of their formidable skills to seal Oni inside a mask."

Link let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "So Oni's escaped from the mask, then, like Majora did before him..."

But Midna was shaking her head. "That's impossible. The mask was made by the Goddesses themselves - only they could have unleashed Oni, and for some reason I just can't see them freeing an old enemy to wreak havoc on our lives."

"So someone's wearing the mask..." mused the king.

The queen let out another yawn and got up. "I'm going to bed; coming?"

"... In a bit. I still want to think -"

_Thump._

"All right, I'm coming!"

--------------

Dulcinea shut the door behind her and turned to look at her fellow conspirators. Gilandros sat by the fireplace, tossing a single bronze coin up into the air repeatedly. Luneth looked up from his book - then continued reading, an apathetic expression plastered across his face. Only Ingus' gaze held some interest as she entered the room so quietly.

"Well?" inquired Ingus, raising an eyebrow. Dulcinea took her time, circumnavigating the entire room in order to catch the others' attention.

"Hmph. Took her long enough," said Luneth, shutting his book. "What kept you, Dulcinea?"

She shrugged and sat down in a chair, casting her gaze around the room. "Sorry. Balore decided to grill me; he's suspicious." Catching their looks, she added, "I didn't tell him anything! But listen - you must put the structure of the spell in place tonight. The royal family is out on vacation; now is the time to act."

Gilandros grunted. "Why don't you do it, then?"

Dulcinea rubbed a hand over her temple. "How stu-" She stopped herself; insulting them now would only alienate herself from them, something that she wished to avoid. The councilwoman cleared her throat and began again. "As I said at our previous meeting, I cannot lay the structure myself - I'm most likely being watched. With my run-in with Balore, it's likely he'll be having me watched even more closely," she finished. The other three conspirators formed a ring; hushed whispers issued forth from it as they discussed the situation. Dulcinea strained to listen in, but to no avail - their conversation was inaudible from her seat.

"Very well," sighed Ingus at last. The ring broke apart, each noble fixing their gaze upon Dulcinea. "'We will set the structure - but it is you who will trigger Angelus Errare when the time is right."

"But of course," she replied smoothly. "I was planning to."

Silence ruled the room until Ingus strode over to the door. "If this meeting is over," he said stiffly, "I have matters that need attending to."

Dulcinea nodded. "Very well - but be sure to set the spell structure correctly, or all of this will have been for nothing."

Ingus and Luneth nodded and walked out the door, carefully shutting it behind them. Gilandros remained behind, staring at the councilwoman as if she were mad.

"You honestly believe this will work," he said slowly, disbelievingly; she nodded.

"Of course. Having doubts again?"

"Yes! You are a fool, Dulcinea!" he snarled, and slammed his fist on the table despite the pain he knew it would bring him. "This will never work! And even if it did, we'll never escape unscathed!"

"That," she said pointedly, "will be taken care of by... someone." Unbeknownst to the noble, particles of energy were gathering themselves in Dulcinea's hand; a few more seconds and there would be enough to kill him outright.

"Who?"

But she was no longer listening to him. "It's a shame, really; I'd hoped to avoid killing anyone," she said. Before he could open his mouth to ask what she meant, the energy leapt out of her palm and into his chest, sending him into the far wall. He collapsed with a sigh, eyes staring lifelessly out at the councilwoman. Shaking her head, Dulcinea took her leave of the room, locking it behind her. _His body won't be discovered for a week at least... and by then... _A small smile graced her lips._It'll be too late._


	20. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Quite possibly my favorite chapter in this book. **  
**

**The Legend of Midna: Time's Requiem **

**Chapter 18**

Dulcinea awoke as the sounds of footsteps approached, quickly gathering herself and slipping back into the shadows. She'd been keeping watch over the queen's bedchamber day and night, waiting for the royal family to return and step into the spell's structure. The council would not notice her absence, for they were not scheduled to meet for another three days. She glanced out the window, noting that the sky had become a pale orange that signaled nightfall. _So they've returned. _Quickly and quietly she slipped into a room a few feet from the queen's chamber. The Sols that illuminated the area were about to light themselves, and she had no wish to have her position revealed until it was time to raise the spell. The councilwoman sniffed the room and wrinkled her nose in distaste. It was filled with unwashed linens, the odor rising to fill her nostrils._ Just what I needed, _she thought irritably. Surrounded by darkness and cloth, she listened as the queen and king's conversation gradually came within earshot.

"... worried about what he said!"

"I know that!" Midna hissed back angrily, stopping in front of the door. The queen reached for the doorknob - only to stay her hand above the copper fixture, frowning in puzzlement. "Link, there's something here..." she began, studying the hall. Instantly Dulcinea mentally cursed her stupidity and began to whisper the words required to bring the spell to life. While the structure itself was invisible, the traces of magic were so thick that even a minor sorceress would have felt its presence.

"What is it?" asked Link, his eyes sweeping the hall for any intruder. When nothing revealed itself he looked back at Midna. "Well?"

Midna sighed. "I don't know. But there's something here -" She tapped the floor with her foot - "and I don't like the feel of it." She hesitated for a moment. "Maybe we should head back to the Great Hall and see if anyone can -"

Dulcinea shouted the last word of the spell, no longer caring that they would hear. It was done; in a matter of seconds they'd be gone. The spell flared to life, a luminescent white dome enveloping Link and Midna as complex onyx runes carved themselves onto the shell. The councilwoman stepped out of hiding, smirking as Midna let out a shout of anger and shock. Dulcinea walked around the edge of the dome, examining the outer shell. The nobles had done a good job - not a single crack or hole was to be found. She turned her attention back to her captives as an earsplitting crash resounded down the hall - one of Midna's spells had rebounded off the dome, nearly slicing the queen's head off in the process.

"What's wrong?" Dulcinea asked mockingly, her face the purest picture of hatred. She leaned against the wall as Link struck at the dome again and again with his sword, trying to hack his way out of the barrier. Midna, sensing the futility of his action, laid one hand on his sword arm as she glared at Dulcinea.

"What have you done?" Midna demanded, reining in her own power. Dulcinea remained silent, the light of victory dancing in the pupils of her eyes.

Midna glowered at her. _Whatever she's done, there has to be some way to reverse it. And when I find it..._ She let the silent threat hang in her mind.The light of the shell began to glow brighter and both hero and queen raised their arms to shield their eyes from the light.

"Oh, my," she said, inspecting her fingernails to deflect the brightness from her eyes, "isn't that lovely?" She kept her eyes averted and gestured vaguely at the sphere, which had grown so bright that it was impossible for her to see Link or Midna. A single piercing chime rang throughout the hall. "Bye bye now!" cried Dulcinea gleefully. The light flared once, then vanished; all that remained were scorch marks on the tiled floor.

"That was quick," came a cold voice. Dulcinea whirled around, her magic flaring to life - only to have it die as she met milky white eyes, their owner placing the edge of his broadsword at her throat.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice the faintest of whispers. In response Oni raised his sword, his white eyes gleaming, and let it fall. There was a scream... and then... silence.

--------------------

A single flash of light filled the night sky as Midna dropped from the sky, her flailing form striking the ground with a loud thud. Groaning, she pulled herself into an upright position and winced at the sudden movement. _Cracked ribs, probably_, she thought, poking the tender area gently. She winced again as she got to her feet, several bruised spots on her arms and legs throbbing softly. The injuries she'd sustained would make it hard to travel - much less fight, if it came to that. "Link?" she called, but no answer came. _Link! _She sent the mind-shout coursing down their connection, waiting for a reply. After a few minutes she sent the call again, beginning to worry that no response would come at all. There were only two reasons why Link wouldn't answer her - he was either unconscious, or -

Midna clamped down hard on the other thought, shoving it into the back of her mind. _This is Link_, she told herself firmly. _Just because Dulcinea played one little trick and sent us somewhere doesn't mean he's dead. He's fine, I'm sure of it. Speaking of places... where am I? _For the first time since her arrival Midna took a close look at her surroundings - and blinked in surprise. The blue grass and leaves of the Twilight Realm beamed back at her as she took a tentative step forward to touch the bark of another tree. "Dulcinea's not stupid," she mused, running one hand slowly down the wood. "So why did she send us to another part of the Twilight Realm?" She sighed and shook her head. _It doesn't make sense. Link, can you - _She stopped and bit her lip, remembering that Link either couldn't - or wouldn't - answer her. Wrapping her shawl tightly around her shoulders, she began to walk north. If she was where she thought she was, then Garo Village was only a few hours away. _Link... please, be safe... _

------------------

Link awoke face-up to darkness, an all-encompassing darkness that blotted out whatever pale light could have shown itself in the face of such blackness. The hero sat up, rubbing his eyes and noting that his sword, shield, and clawshot were gone; the rest of his equipment, however, was safely intact in the other-space pocket in which he kept them. Judging from the cold, shaped stones that greeted his legs, he was in a cell, but without light, it was impossible to tell if there was anyone else unfortunate enough to have been imprisioned with him. "Midna?" he called softly.

"Ah, so the little hero's awake," came a cold, familiar voice that sent shivers down his spine.

"Oni." Link spat out the name as if it were a curse.

"Correct. It seems as if Midna's not the one doing your thinking for you anymore." There came a pause during which Link was sure the ex-god was smirking. "Did I not say I'd be seeing you soon?"

"Where am I, and what have you done with Midna?" demanded Link, groping forward in the dark. His hands only hit more stones as Oni laughed.

"All in due time, Hero of Twilight. But I have to admit, that imp queen of yours has been very hard to track down."

Link heard the grating of stone against steel as Oni struck the wall of Link's prison, leaving a large gash in the wall. The gash instantly began to repair itself, drawing in its broken pieces. Within seconds the stone had returned to its former state.

_Midna_, he called silently, but no answer came. _Midna, this is not the time to start ignoring me! _

"If you're trying to call your wife through some spell, it won't work - this cell has been designed to withstand any phyical or magic attack and it prevents any thoughts from escaping or entering." Despite his cold voice, Oni's tone was smug. "We'll have lots of time to talk later, little hero - just sit tight and bemoan your fate for now, will you? I'm afraid I have a queen to hunt."

"Touch her and I swear I will kill you myself!" roared Link. His captor merely laughed and stowed his broadsword on his back once more, white eyes gleaming.

"Threaten me all you want, but it won't change anything. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really must be going," said Oni, and turned to leave.

Link sat back, frustrated and angry, as Oni's footsteps grew fainter, signaling that the ex-god had left. His head a maelstrom of thoughts and emotions, he slammed one gloved fist against the wall and let out a long string of curses. _How did this happen?! _It had been years since he'd been imprisoned like this, and he'd only escaped with Midna's help. _Midna_. A noose around his heart loosened as his thoughts turned back to her; if what Oni said was true, then she was still safe. He could only hope that she wouldn't do anything rash and reveal where she was. _Come to think of it... where am I? _Link peered into the darkness, straining his eyes to catch even the faintest clue as to where he was, but to no avail - only darkness greeted his efforts. Link grunted and attempted to reach for the ball and chain, planning to use it to demolish the walls of his prison - only to find that the pocket itself had been sealed off. "Very thorough, aren't you, Oni," he muttered, and slumped against the wall. For the first time in years he'd been defeated without a fight, imprisioned without anyone to talk to. Under normal circumstances Midna could have kept him company, but the wards around the prison prevented even that. He was truly and utterly alone.

"Despair doesn't really suit you, Hero of Twilight." A flash of light erupted in the center of the jail cell, driving back the darkness. Link cried out in shock and pain as his eyes took in the light and struggled to adjust to the sudden brightness. As the spots in front of his eyes faded, he blinked, trying to bring the scene into focus. Several skeletons hung from the wall, their dry and cracked bones attempting to tell their stories. Bits and pieces of dried blood had been spattered around the walls and floor, a macabre work of art that Link did not appreciate. Large, curved hooks hung from the walls - the hero could only guess what they were for - and several large wooden spikes jutted out from the floor, tell-tale marks of blood running down their lengths. It was truly a gruesome sight. In the center of it all stood a skeletal warrior, his battered round shield and ancient sword in his hands. "Really, I thought I had trained you better than that."

Link stood up, rubbing his eyes to make sure that he was not hallucinating. "You're really here?"

The Hero of Time nodded. "Yes."

"I thought you'd passed on," said Link, puzzled and glad to have something to take his mind off his predicament.

"I did," he replied matter-of-factly. "I was enjoying my time with my dear Zelda when the Goddesses decided to pull me back." He sighed, an impressive feat for a skeleton. "They asked me to keep you company, and here I am."

Link blinked. "They _know_ I'm in here?" he asked, trying to keep the accusatory tone out of his voice.

"Of course. They are the Goddesses, after all. Before you ask," said the Hero of Time, cutting the king off as he opened his mouth to speak, "they're occupied keeping Oni's full powers at bay; I'm afraid they can't spare the power it would take to break you out of this prison."

"Well, then, at the very least..." Link trailed off, trying to force order upon the thoughts that raced around in his head. "Could you tell me where I am?"

The image of the Stalfos warrior shimmered and vanished, replaced by a Hylian wearing a forest green tunic and carrying the blade of evil's bane. There was a sad smile plastered on the Hero of Time's face as he sat down in the center of the cell cross-legged, motioning for Link to sit down as well. "Sit down. This may take a while."

-------------

Midna continued onwards, crossing the plains at a slow trot. Stones constantly scraped against her feet, her sandals failing to provide adequate protection as she hurried onwards through what seemed to be a quarry for stone. _I should have been at Garo Village by now_, she thought, stopping to rest atop a large boulder. In the past few hours she'd walked north through the dense forest of Culchulainn and onto the vast plains of the Twilight Realm, searching for the village of the hidden people, but somehow the village had simply disappeared. "It doesn't make sense," she said aloud, and pinched the bridge of her nose, her eyes closed. Quickly she went over the past few events in her own mind. Dulcinea had trapped them in a spell structure so well hidden that she'd been unable to completely sense it and the danger it posed, and transported them to another place in the Twilight Realm. Link was nowhere to be found, and Garo Village seemed to have vanished. _What's going on here? It's almost as if..._ Midna swatted the rest of her thought out of her mind. _No, it can't be_._She doesn't have the skill for that_. Sighing, she opened her eyes. She was no closer to figuring the situation out than she had been hours ago - every theory either led to dead ends or had holes that a Goron could squeeze through. A loud crunching sound echoed across the area, coming from her right. "Who's there?" called Midna, and cursed as a large humanoid stone monster rose to greet her, worn and chipped hands clapping together to send a fierce blast of wind roaring in her direction.

Ignoring the screams of her body as she threw herself out of the way, she fired back with bolts of shadow that tore into the golem, sundering large pieces of stone from its body. The golem roared and took a giant step forward, sending a cloud of sharp stones flying into the air. Struggling to stand despite the various scrapes, bruises, and ribs she'd picked up, Midna brought up a wall of fire that incinerated the incoming shrapnel. The queen dragged herself to her feet, biting her tongue to stop from screaming in pain as her eyes met with the golem's. None of her truly destuctive spells were short enough to cast; she'd be smashed to pieces before she'd even finished half of a spell. Midna almost wished she still had the Fused Shadows with her; with them, the golem would have been destroyed in a matter of seconds. She smiled grimly, sending several shards of ice hurtling at the monster. _I never thought I'd see the day where I'd want those back again. _The ice struck it and shattered harmlessly as the golem roared and hurled several boulders at her, intent on crushing her beneath falling rock. The queen stood her ground as the rocks bore down on her, calling up more flames to burn them into ash. The boulders passed though the flames scorched but nearly whole, only the outer layer of rock reduced to ash. Midna stared defiantly at her executioners as they fell towards her, unable to move out of the way in time to dodge them. _If I'm going to die, I refuse to do it lying down! _Calling up the last vestiges of her strength, she sent a lethal spear towards the golem. It struck the monster in the arm, burying itself in the thick molded stone. The rocks were falling faster now, only seconds away from turning her into pulp.

Midna took her last breath and closed her eyes - only to hear a scream born of anger, defiance, and nightmares that only those who worked magic knew come from behind her. Shards of red crystal ripped through the falling rocks, reducing them dust as a black and blue blur sped forward to meet the golem head-on. "Who...?" began the queen shakily.

"Move it, lady! Do you want to die?!" came a rough male voice from behind her. Midna opened her mouth to object, but thought better of it and hobbled her way over to a boulder, crouching behind it as she watched the battle unfold. The blur continued to race around the golem, leaving cuts and gashes in its body. Unable to pinpoint the source of its pain, it roared and slammed both fists down on the ground, sending a shower of rocks hurtling high into the air. The blur momentarily paused, revealing a Twili woman with flowing red hair, holding a glowing blue blade and shining shield in her hands. With one single motion of her shield she sent the rocks back at the golem's face, momentarily stunning it. The queen watched in amazement as the woman dashed up the golem's sagging arm and leapt into the air, bringing her blade down onto its head. The monster let out a loud, fierce roar of agony as its head split into two. It began to shudder and fall apart, bits and pieces of stone dropping away, as the woman landed gracefully behind it, sheathing her sword in the scabbard that sat on the belt around her waist. Her black robe flapping in the breeze, the woman calmly watched as the last of the golem fell to pieces.

"You're lucky we were here," called the woman, approaching the queen. Midna had closed her eyes, breathing heavily. The pain of her wounds in addition to the fighting had sapped much of her strength; she rested her back against the rock, trying to regain some of her lost energy, while waiting for the two to approach.

"Sis, do we really have time for this?" asked the man. The woman gave him a glare and stopped just short of Midna, taking the time to set her shield on her back.

"Of course we do. Are you all right, miss...?"

Midna opened her eyes and looked at her rescuers, intending to reply, only to stop and gape at them in shock. The woman looked so much like herself eleven years ago that the queen almost believed she'd stepped back in time, but the long, strawberry-colored hair and azure eyes told her otherwise.

"Tear?" whispered Midna disbelievingly. The woman stared at her.

"How did you know my..." Tear trailed off, inspecting her closely. She dusted some of the dirt off of the queen's face and hair, frowning. "Could it be...? Mother?"

The man snorted. "Impossible. She and dad both left us for who knows why, and then Oni came, remember?"

Midna took a deep breath. "And is that you, Eirias?" she asked, taking a long, good look at the man who stood before her wearing dark gray armor. His blond hair gleaming in the orange light, Eirias frowned and brushed the dirt off of the front of his gray garb. "So you know our names, that's nice. Saves us a lot of unneeded conversation." He turned to Tear. "We should get moving. If Oni's placed golems in this area, he's likely to have placed other creatures as well, and I don't want to run into those."

"We can't just leave Mother here, look at her! She can hardly stand!" protested Tear. Now it was Eirias' turn to glare at his sister, his amber eyes drilling into her unmercifully.

"Listen to me, Tear! She's not our mother! And even if she was -" he broke off, hesitant to continue as he studied Midna closely, "- I'm not sure I could forgive her for leaving us for so long."

"Mystearica and Eirias, listen to me." Midna struggled to her feet, placing her hands on the rock to steady herself. Meeting Eirias' eyes, she said, "You fell into the palace well when you were six, and it only took me five minutes to fish you out. Tear, you cut your arm while sparring with Colin. And the both of you nearly failed your Twilight History courses."

A stunned silence followed. At last Eirias nodded. "It's her."

Tear sighed. "Let's get to someplace safe. It seems we have much to talk about."


	21. Chapter 19

**A/N:** I STILL can't find that button. Worst case scenario, I'll reply to everyone's questions and comments here. Not much to say except thanks for reviewing, as always!

* * *

**The Legend of Midna: Time's Requiem **

**Chapter 19**

Tear wrapped yet another cloth bandage around her mother's wounds firmly but gently, saying nothing as she did so. Midna lay on the bed, fast asleep while Eirias paced back and forth at its foot, his brow furrowed in thought. "I'm going to the garden," he said at last, snatching his cloak from the table. Tear's voice stopped him just short of the door.

"You still haven't forgiven Mother after all this time?" she asked softly.

"If you recall," he said, one hand balled into a fist, "she left us to fend for ourselves in that snake pit she called a court!"

Tear sighed and rubbed her forehead wearily. She'd heard this all too often over the years. "Eirias, that was years ago, and I'm sure she didn't want to -"

But her brother would hear none of it. "_You_ weren't the one who was crowned king," he hissed."_You _didn't have to deal with council members that plotted and backstabbed at the drop of a pin. _You_haven't had to kill, and kill, and kill to stay alive -" Eirias broke off and reined in his anger, taking in a deep breath and releasing it to calm himself. Tear rose from her mother's side, placing one hand tentatively on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said, searching for words that would comfort him and finding none. The king sighed and looked back at her.

"Don't be. It's not you I'm mad at..." He trailed off, feeling the familiar anger returning at the thought of Midna. "You were always there for me, watching out for me, and I can't thank you enough for that, Sis. But right now, I think... well, that's just it," he said at last. "I need time to think."

Tear released his shoulder and nodded. "Go ahead and think, then. I'll watch over Mother for now."

With a murmur of thanks Eirias slipped out the door and into the courtyard of the Palace of Twilight, ambling down the tarnished walkway to the gardens. In recent years the palace had fallen into disrepair, every ounce of money being funneled into the budget for the war against Oni. Cracked walls and floors, Sols that barely illuminated the passages, unhinged doors, malfunctioning lifts - the list went on and on. Only the gardens flourished, sustained by whatever magic Eirias could think of to keep them alive and well. He nodded his head as a council member passed by him and gave a mechanical wave at one of the war-generals, his mind fixed on the gardens. They had been a comfort to him, a natural place where nothing died and nothing would lie or scheme. They were his refuge from the cruel and brutal world, his one solace besides his sister. He entered the gardens, taking a seat on the old and decrepit wooden bench that sat in the center of the area. Spotting a plant whose leaves were drooping, Eirias reached out and caressed it with his magic, his voice carrying a soothing and peaceful melody that coaxed the plant back to life. Satisfied with the result, the king sat back, letting his eyes fall on the various potted plants around him. "You never did anything either," he told them softly, knowing that they couldn't reply. "You were always there to hear my complaints, my sorrows, my triumphs... keeping you alive and well is the very least I can do." He relaxed, closing his eyes and enjoying the silence that came with the garden.

"Your Majesty?"

Eirias grumbled and opened his eyes to see a servant at the end of the walkway, looking nervously at him. "What is it?" he demanded.

The servant scuffed the ground with one sandal and cleared his throat, unable to look his king in the eye. It was clear that he was nervous.

"Well? Spit it out!"

"The war-generals humbly request your presence at the council chamber," he squeaked, barely able to stand in place as he waited for a sign to be dismissed. At a wave of the king's hand, he darted off. Sighing, Eirias stood, brushing off the pieces of wood that clung to the back of his robe. Taking one last look at the life around him, Eirias left the garden.

----------------

Tear sat in her room upon the comfy chair next to the bed and briefly wondered how and why her mother had returned now, thirteen years to the day she'd left. Deciding that it didn't matter currently, she resigned herself to dabbing Midna's forehead with a damp cloth. The queen stirred, weakly attempting to swat her hand and the cloth away. Tear blinked and let her hand be pushed to one side as Midna muttered something incoherent, only to fall into a fitful sleep once more. "I believed - no, I knew you'd come back, Mother," she said quietly, and placed the cloth on the table beside the bed. "I only hope you have a good reason for why you've been gone so long. I don't think Eirias will accept you otherwise."

"Really, Tear, you need to stop worrying all the time. It'll put lines on that beautiful face of yours," came a lively, familiar voice.

Tear smiled and closed her eyes as two strong arms wrapped themselves around her. "When did you get back, Colin?"

"Yesterday."

"You could have told me," she half-scolded, getting up to give him a kiss.

"And have you come down to the camp to see me half-dead? You've got enough to worry about as it is."

Tear opened her eyes and nearly gasped at Colin's condition. Several bandages covered his arms and neck, while even more bandages covered his thigh. His dark blue tunic was torn and stained with blood, and his blond hair, which fell to the nape of his neck, was disheveled and matted.

"It really isn't as bad as it looks," he added hurriedly, seeing the worried look on her face. "And the commander gave me a full week off this time."

"I should hope so," she said, and placed one hand on his cheek. "Be more careful out there, will you? The men Rayn sends with you are capable, but -"

"They're not you," finished Colin, and smiled gently. "I know." He brought her hand away from his face. "And you don't have to worry, all right? I'm perfectly capable of handling whatever Oni sends out, you know."

"I know," she replied. "But I'd feel better if I was out there with you..."

Colin sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He swiftly looked around the room, but things were no different from the last time he had been in here. The shining blade and shield hung on their customary places on the far wall away from the four poster bed, while several Sols shone brightly upon the verdant walls, giving them a glossy sheen. On the ceiling were several runes embellished with graceful shapely strokes that only a feminine hand could have added. Countless books lay across the bookshelf next to the bed, their bindings cracked and worn, their pages yellowed and faded. Colin blinked and scrutinized the blade, noting a small scratch on the crosspiece.

"You've been fighting, haven't you?" he asked as calmly as he could manage. Tear nodded, inspecting her fingernails.

"Eirias was going to inspect a potential ambush site himself, and I offered to accompany him," she said, and looked him in the eye as she did so. In it her iron will was reflected, daring him to comment on her actions.

"Don't give me that look," he said, breaking his gaze away from her and shifting in place uneasily. "You know how I feel about you going off and fighting!"

"And you know how I feel about sitting at home not being able to do anything! Do you know how, how..." Tear struggled to find the words that would voice her emotions. Glancing at her sleeping mother, she lowered her voice. "How _frustrating_ it is to have to sit here while everyone else goes out to fight?!"

"I'm sorry, Tear." Colin's voice was soft and placating. "But even if you weren't a princess and were just a commoner... I'd still want you to stay at home, where you're safe. I don't think I can..." Colin trailed off and looked away, staring at the far wall in silence. Knowing what was going through his mind, she stepped into his field of vision and placed one comforting hand on his cheek.

"Hey."

Colin still refused to meet her eyes.

"Don't think about that now," she said, wishing for what seemed to be the billionth time that she was as adept at comforting people as she was with the blade. They remained that way, unmoving, until Colin looked up, his eyes a gateway into his wounded soul.

"I have to. You know what tomorrow is, don't you?" His voice was on the verge of breaking. "It's thirteen years to the day Ordon was... my father, my mother, my sister..." Colin took a deep breath and shuddered, closing his eyes as he did so. "I have to go lay flowers on their graves..."

Tear said nothing but wrapped her arms around him in a soothing embrace, resting her head on his shoulder. "I know how you feel..." she began, wondering whether or not the words would be enough.

Colin and brushed what wetness had built up in the corner of his eye away. "Mmmm. But your mother... she came back," he said, gesturing at Midna. "What about your father?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I can't ask her, either; she's exhausted - Eirias said it's the effect of her magic and her injuries..."

"But you have her back. I'm happy for you." Colin tried to smile, his lips twitching with the strain of his efforts, but failed. Suddenly he turned to leave, head drooping. "I'd better go; I still have to find those flowers."

Before he could take a step Tear was in front of him, her arms folded. "You're forgetting that we have a garden here. Take whatever you need." She paused for a moment. "Or do you not want to be around me for a while?"

Colin's head jerked up as he spun around to face her. "You know I love you and you know I love spending time with you," he said, and gave her a soft kiss. "It's just... with these memories, I want to be alone for a little while."

Tear let him by, her understanding reflected in her eyes. "Fine. But don't dwell on them too long, all right?"

He nodded and began to walk out the door.

"And Colin?"

"Yes?" Even without turning around he could feel the warm smile on her face wash over him.

"I love you too."

---------

"Do you know where we are, Hero of-" Link stopped and blinked. "What should I call you?" asked Link as the Hero of Time made himself as comfortable as possible on the floor.

"Hmmm?" The shade looked up at him, puzzled.

"Calling you 'The Hero of Time' all the time is too big a mouthful; what should I call you?" repeated the king. The Hero of Time appeared to mull it over for a while, shaking his head as he silently rejected several nicknames.

"Call me Kokiro," he said at last. "And as for where we are... you have my memories. Use them."

_His memories... so I'm in... Termina?_ The king sighed and closed his eyes, slowly shifting through the memories engraved at the back of his mind. Great Bay, Ikana Canyon, Clock Town - every part of Termina flashed before his closed eyes. "I'm not... sure," began Link, as he covered every inch of the foreign land mentally. "It's not any place that could be easily accessed," he said, thinking aloud. "And it would have to be old, judging from the stones..." Only one area stood out from the rest. "Woodfall Temple," said Link finally, opening his eyes. "The entrance, at least."

"Very good," said Kokiro. His eyes were bright with approval. "I wasn't sure if you'd catch on as quickly as you did when we trained in the Sacred Realm."

"I'll try to take that as a compliment," muttered Link. As the two of them had trained Link had always mastered the hidden skills within a few hours, refusing to rest until he had complete control over them. "But... Termina is in the Light Realm, isn't it? How did I get here?"

The shade looked at him thoughtfully. "You truly do catch on quickly. As for the answer... there is no Light or Twilight Realm."

Link stared at Kokiro in disbelief. "Come again?"

"Twilight and Light have merged due to Oni's influence and power. It was his first act once he arrived in the Twilight Realm; in order to spite the Goddesses, he merged their perfect world with one that they had consigned to dwell in obscurity. The Twilight Realm is now joined at the hip with Hyrule..."

"And the Goddesses didn't do a thing about this," said Link incredulously. Kokiro shook his head.

"They couldn't; their hands were full keeping the rest of Oni's power in check. If it's any consolation, he hasn't been able to do anything of that magnitude since."

Link got up and began to pace back and forth, trying to absorb everything that the Hero of Time had said. If Light and Twilight had truly merged, then the Twili had made contact with the Hylians for the first time in over a thousand years. A seed of worry began to sprout for the villagers of Ordon and his own adopted people - were they all right? Link stopped pacing and turned to Kokiro.

"What about the Twili? And Ordon? Are they safe?" demanded Link.

The shade averted his gaze from the hero. "That's something you must find out for yourself. But hero... these things are insignificant. What truly matters is... _when_you are."

"What do you mean, '_when_ you are?'" demanded Link. Kokiro still refused to meet his eyes and stared determinedly at the floor.

"I mean exactly what I say. I had hoped that time would permit me to word this subtly, but alas..." The Hero of Time took a deep breath and looked up at Link, locking eyes with the hero. "You're thirteen years in the future."

Link sat heavily on the ground in shock. Thirteen years. Not days, not months, but _years_. He opened his mouth, but whatever words he wanted to voice refused to come out.

"I know how you feel," said the shade after a while, his eyes closed. "I woke up after the drawing the Master Sword seven years older. I know what you're going through right now, but -"

"How?" Link's voice came out as an alien croak. "And is Midna -"

"She's here in the future with you," replied Kokiro. "And as for the how - I don't know the specifics. Once you meet up with your wife, ask her; I'm sure she knows."

"Meet up with Midna?" asked Link, his mind still hooked on the fact that he'd been shot forward thirteen years.

"That's what I just said. You didn't think I'd agree to come in here without a plan to help you escape, did you?"

------------

Oni grinned, letting the image of Link's cell fade away. So, the Goddesses had decided that having their Chosen Hero locked in a cell was bad for them after all. _Those manipulative little girls think they can have someone waltz through my protections and break out my prisoner? _Getting up from his throne, he strode over to a small panel set into the ancient stone wall. Several titles were etched into it, small orbs set above the names. "Parasitic Armored Arachid... no, no, too crude. Phantom Shadow Beast... perhaps another time. That eye is truly frightening... Subterranean Lava Dragon? No, it would likely burn the temple down. Ah," said the ex-god, spotting a familiar title at the end of the panel. "Masked Jungle Warrior. Yes... I think that will be sufficient." One hand touched the crystal. In an instant it vanished, loud, foreign words echoing throughout the chamber. "Go and guard the exit of the temple."

More unintelligible words came from a seemingly invisible source.

"Yes, I realize that you have lost before - but so have all my current servants. Ambush the Hero of Twilight if you can - without a weapon, he is nearly helpless. But -" Oni glared in the direction of the exit - " Do_ not_underestimate him."

The voice let out a battle cry - and then all was silent in the temple.


	22. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Merry Christmas! I wanted to put this up yesterday, but I got swept up in Guitar Hero... **  
**

* * *

**The Legend of Midna: Time's Requiem **

**Chapter 20**

Midna groaned and shifted under the covers, opening her eyes to look at the swirling runes on the ceiling. _I know those runes_, she thought, her brain struggling to function properly. _Tear and I painted those_. _Tear_. The memory of coming face to face with an older version of her daughter flashed into her mind. She sat up -- and winced as a jarring pain shot through her body. Gritting her teeth, Midna swung her legs out of the bed, letting them dangle as she leaned against the backboard for support. _Tear and Eirias... they're grown... but that means... _Her eyes widened. O_h, that _wench! _When I find Dulcinea..._ The queen let her silent threat hang in her mind as she struggled to get off of Tear's bed. She wobbled, her legs barely supporting her weight. After two steps she collapsed back on the bed, breathing heavily. A sudden suspicion rept into her mind. Raising one hand, she uttered three words, waiting for the lamp on the nightstand to rise. When it didn't, she nodded her head in confirmation. She'd managed to burn most, if not all, of her magical energy and strength in the fight against the golem; it would take days before she'd feel well enough to move._ Link? _called Midna, hoping that this time he'd respond. When she received no answer, she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Mother?" The door to Midna's left opened and Tear stepped in. "You're awake; that's good to see. How are you feeling?" Tear crossed the room and sat next to her mother, handing her the glass of water she'd had with her.

"I've been better," she said dryly. "But Mystearica... that really is you..." she said softly, and brushed a stray strand of hair away from her daughter's face.

"Funny. I thought I'd be the one saying something like that," replied Tear, her voice just as soft. "But Mother..." The princess took a deep breath. "Where have you been for the last thirteen years? When Eirias and I needed you and Father the most?"

Again Midna cursed Dulcinea for her treachery, for causing her children pain that was reflected -- however subtly -- in Tear's sapphire orbs. _It's my fault; if I hadn't relaxed, had kept a more careful watch over her, none of this would be happening right now_, she berated herself.

"Mother?" Tear was looking intently at her for an answer. Midna sighed and looked at her daughter. "There was a councilwoman by the name of Dulcinea, Tear. Do you remember her?"

The princess nodded. "There was always something about her that I disliked, but I could never quite place what it was." A thoughtful look crossed the swordmaiden's face. "She vanished about the same time you did..."

"She hated your father and me for reasons I will never understand... Her hatred was so strong that she decided to act on it." Midna shook her head. "I... was careless. I never expected her to have the aptitude to cast the Angelus Errare spell -- or have companions who would support her."

Tear blinked. "Angelus Errare... I've never heard of that."

"Not many Twili have." The queen sighed. "It's a forbidden spell that requires at least four people to take part in. Angelus Errare, or 'where angels lose their way,' is a disturbance in the flow of time. Dulcinea exploited one of those disturbances and sent us here, to the future."

Tear had gotten up and begun to pace back and forth in front of the bed. "So if you were sent using this Angelus Errare spell, why can't you just use it to get back and stop all of this from occurring?"

Midna shook her head. "Once the time distortion's used, it disappears. We'd have to find another one to use it, and the chances of that happening are one in a million. Before you ask," said Midna, seeing the puzzlement in her daughter's eyes, "time distortions are very rare. You'd have more luck finding a Poe among a shack full of lanterns than you would finding one."

"I see," Tear murmured, and picked up her sword and shield, placing them on her back. "Eirias should know about this. With any luck, he'll forgive you... but what of Father?"

Midna shook her head. "I don't know," she began, when a very familiar voice sounded in her head.

_Midna! Midna, can you hear me?!_

-----------------------

Link stared at the object that floated in front of him, a soft white glow surrounding it. It was a small, light blue instrument with a mouthpiece and seven holes which any of his fingers could easily cover. Near the mouthpiece was a metal band with the mark of the Goddesses engraved on it.

"What is it?" asked the king, picking it up and turning the instrument over in his hands. It was smooth and cool to the touch, its presence unexplicably bringing calm to his troubled mind.

"That, Hero of Twilight," said Kokiro, his voice full of reverence, "is the Ocarina of Time -- a tool that was instrumental to defeating Ganondorf many years ago. Its power, when combined with the Master Sword, allows the bearer to traverse the flow of time at will." The shade turned his back to Link, etching several notes in the air. "Oni's might has restricted the ocarina's power; you will have to defeat him in order restore strength to the Song of Time. But he has neglected to keep its other powers in check... powers which can help out get out of this cell." Kokiro paused, checking to make sure that the notes in the air were correct, before turning back to Link. "Play this song with the ocarina," he instructed.

The Hylian resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow at his predecessor. "I don't understand how playing a song will get me out of this cell..."

"You'll see," replied the Hero of Time, a mischievious glint in his eye. "Play it."

Link looked from the ocarina to the notes in the air. "I don't know how to play this," he said after a minute. "I've never played an instrument before, besides the reeds that summon animals..."

"Then close your eyes. I'll help you through it."

Nodding, the king placed the ocarina to his lips, his fingers closing over the holes with an eagerness that surprised him. An involuntary shiver ran down his spine as cold, ghostly hands surrounded his own. Taking a deep breath, he began to play, his fingers guided by the shade that had once played the same song. The soft, soothing notes echoed throughout the cell, banishing the darkness that pervaded it. The bloodied spikes receded into the wall as the bars blocking the exit crumbled into dust, while gashes appeared in the wall, vines tearing into them with fury. Opening his eyes, Link stared in awe at the destruction that a simple song had caused.

"The Sonata of Awakening."

Link turned to face the Hero of Time, who stood at the back of the cell, his eyes closed and arms folded across his chest.

"It is a song that only holds power in Woodfall..." He looked up at the Hylian and gestured with one arm at the now-open cell. "Hurry and flee, Hero of Twilight... and Time."

"What?" said Link, unsure whether or not he had heard Kokiro correctly.

"You hold the Ocarina of Time now; the title belongs to you. Go! I will do my best to learn what Oni is planning."

The king nodded and ran out of the chamber, speaking the words to the spell that would bring his bow to him-- only to stop as he spotted his sword and shield lying on a table a few yards away. _Oni didn't expect me to escape_, he realized, picking up his weapons and placing them on his back once more. Running up the stairs to the first floor of the temple, he headed for the exit, avoiding black blobs that floated across the floor. Their yellow eyes watched him as he pulled his pendant from his tunic.

_Midna! Midna, can you hear me?! _he shouted, sending the message down their connection. It was only a few seconds before he heard her relieved voice.

_Link! _

_It's me. Are you all right?_

_I've been better,_ she said. Feeling his concern, she said, _I'm fine, Link; I'll explain later. Where are you?_

_Woodfall Temple, Termina,_ he replied.

Termina?! _Why are you there?!_

_It's a long story_ -- Link broke off contact as a gigantic blade impaled the ground where he'd been a second ago, sending pieces of stone flying in all directions. Drawing the Sacred Beast Sword, he spun around to find a masked warrior, his multicolored markings and tan skin glinting in the torchlight as he pulled his broadsword out of the ground.

_Link!_

_Busy! _he shouted back, backflipping away as his enemy swung his sword again, chanting an unintelligible string of words.

Odolwa danced around the stone pillars of the chamber, moving at a speed that surprised Link. Afterimages of the temple guardian followed in his wake as he darted around. Notching an arrow to his bow, Link fired three times; each arrow was either deflected by the warrior's gargantuan sword or diamond-shaped shield. Odolwa raised his arms, calling forth a ring of flames that surrounded the Hero of Twilight and obscured Link's vision. Body tensed, ears alert to the slightest sound of movement, Link's eyes darted around his fiery prison, searching for the adversary that was sure to come dancing through the flames. Hearing the warrior's tribal war cry, the king backflipped out of the way as Odolwa's broadsword smashed into the floor, then jumped onto the flat of the blade as it pulled away. He ran down the blade's length to slash twice at the guardian's mask with his sword before flipping off and landing with ease on the ground. Odolwa showed no signs of pain -- the Sacred Beast Sword had failed to make even the slightest mark on his mask. Link ducked behind a stone column as the jungle warrior sent a volley of stones at him, weathering the violent storm of rocks as he hurriedly thought over his options. His sword was useless, and so were his arrows; it was likely that the rest of his arsenal would have no effect on Odolwa, either. _I've got nothing left_, thought Link, frustrated.

Searing white fire flashed in front of his eyes as the blunt edge of the warrior's sword slammed into him, sending him flying through the air and into the a stone pillar that stood several feet away. He landed with a loud, nauseating crunch, sword and shield tumbling out of his grasp as he dropped to all fours. _Let my guard down_, came a fragmented thought as he gasped for breath and attempted to stand. Every part of his body screamed at him to stop, muscles and bones rebelling against his will. Odolwa began to dance, summoning several black blobs that raced toward Link with frightening speed. They all burst into smoke as the sharp fangs of a wolf bit into them, ripping and tearing them into shreds. Link growled, his tail swishing back and forth as he faced Odolwa. Chanting again, the guardian of Woodfall summoned another fiery circle to hold the wolf in place. Link leapt over it and raced toward his foe, opening his jaws to bite down on his leg -- only to be blown backwards by an invisible force. Flipping in midair, Link landed on his feet and snarled, honing his senses to seek what remained unseen. It was then that he saw it -- a pulsating black aura that surrounded Odolwa, protecting him from harm. _So that's why none of my weapons work_, realized Link, tearing into the spiders that his foe had summoned. _But how do I get rid of it? _As if in reply, Kokiro's words echoed in his mind.

_"The Sonata of Awakening... it is a song that only holds power in Woodfall."_

Ignoring the pain that ratcheted through him as he reverted to human form, he pulled out the Ocarina of Time and swiftly played the melody. The notes came easily this time, resounding with beauty and grace throughout the chamber. The aura around Odolwa flashed once -- then faded out of existence, while his markings seemed to turn a dull gray. The masked warrior let out a cry of distress, looking over his body. Sword gripped tightly in hand, the Hero of Time staggered toward the guardian, determination glinting in his feral eyes. The pain flared once more as Link rolled around the distracted guardian and brought his sword to bear and leapt upwards. In one single fluid motion he brought his sword down on Odolwa's head, rending the mask in two. A scream -- the king couldn't tell whether it was the guardian's or his own -- pierced the temple as its cursed warrior dissolved into ash. Sword sheathed, Link collapsed against a stone column, breathily heavily and holding one hand lightly over his abdomen. He touched the spot gently -- only to flinch and quickly draw his hand away. _Definitely broke a rib or two there._ The Hylian let his head fall against the column, black cap rustling while he closed his eyes to rest. A loud, slow clapping filled the chamber. Link opened his eyes to see Oni, a wide, mocking grin upon the god's face.

"Well done. I must confess, I would have been disappointed if my servant had managed to kill you. Though from the looks of it -" Oni peered at Link, examining his battered form "- he nearly did."

"Oni," spat the king with as much hatred as he could muster.

"Nice to see you too, little wolf. But I'm afraid your little escape plan has failed." He snorted. "As if it ever had a chance of succeeding." The smile dropped from the god's face. "Now hand over the Ocarina of Time."

"He will do no such thing." Kokiro faded into view, a grim expression set on his face.

"Well, well, if it isn't the ghost of a hero long dead. Tell me, shade - how exactly do you plan to stop me?"

Kokiro smiled. "Who said anything about stopping you?" The former hero muttered three words and placed a green crystal in Link's hand, fading into nothingness as a verdant glow surrounded the Hylian. The glow expanded to fill the room, blinding anyone who dared to look directly at it, while winds whipped around the stone columns. Then, as suddenly as it had appeared, it vanished - and Link along with it. Oni let out a howl of rage and drew his sword, destroying anything and everything that was within view. It was only when everything around him had been reduced to rubble that he spoke.

"You may have escaped this time... but I will find you again, and next time, I will not be as merciful."

--------------------------

"Let me get this straight." Eirias paced back and forth in front of his throne as his generals watched him nervously. "I gave you an army."

The generals nodded.

"You sent that army to fight... and lost half of the men within it."

"Y-yes, Your Majesty," squeaked one general, head bowed. Eirias stopped pacing to glare at the one who had spoken, his amber eyes appearing to burn with fire in the light of the Sols. "Silence!" The king swept his cloak about him and gestured at the Twili that knelt before him. "You are all imbeciles," he hissed, his voice colder than ice. "You are the most incompetent, useless, empty-headed, idiotic excuses for generals I have ever seen! Grass could do your job better than you! In fact, I may just let the grass command the army from now on! Now get out of my sight!" roared Eirias.

The generals turned to bolt out the throne room when one of them muttered, "Half-breed."

"I heard that."

The men froze in their tracks, too afraid to turn around. "I-I said n-n-othing, Y-your Majesty," stuttered the one who had spoken, but it was too late. Eirias screamed, releasing his magic in a storm of crystal shards that tore all of them to shreds. The king sat on his throne and pinched the bridge of his nose as the courtiers scrambled to clean up the remains. In the past ten years Eirias had found - and subsequently removed or killed - over 100 generals for the army of the Twilight. Every single one of the men that had volunteered for the post had turned out to be incompetent in the field.

_Why can't I find someone like King Rayn?_ he wondered idly, lounging on the throne. _Someone who knows what they're doing_._ I'd even settle for someone like the hero that Mo - Midna used to tell me about._ The king could not bring himself to call Midna his mother. It didn't matter that she'd returned or that she might have a good reason for leaving. She'd left, and condemned what was left of his childhood to a living hell full of assassination attempts, betrayals, and killings. No amount of excuses or apologies could ever make up for that.

"Your Majesty..." An old, wizened man limped into the throne room, his scars all too apparent on his wrinkled face. He eyed the courtiers with raised eyebrows as they went about their work. "Did you kill the latest generals?"

"They were incompetent, Balore," said Eirias blithely. Despite his old age and ailing health, Balore remained High Chancellor; his wisdom and insights were invaluable when it came to decisions concerning the war.

"I see," said the chancellor, one eyebrow still raised in skepticism.

"But enough about that. High Chancellor, do you recall the Hero of Twilight? The one who was said to have saved both the Light and Twilight Realms?"

Balore nodded. "I do. Why do you ask, my lord?"

Eirias leaned forward. "He hasn't done a single thing about Oni. I want to know who he is and why he has not lifted his blade against one so clearly evil."

Balore averted his gaze from the king. "I'm afraid I've been sworn to secrecy on that subject, my king -- on pain of death."

"By who?" he demanded.

"Her Majesty the queen... your mother. She swore the entire palace to secrecy regarding the hero -- we are forbidden to tell you or Tear of his identity, on pain of death." Balore turned and began to walk away. "If you wish to know, you must ask your mother."

---------------------

Both Tear and Midna looked up as Eirias burst into the room.

"Father's alive," began Tear, but Eirias held up a hand.

"I don't care," he stated, and turned his attention to his mother. "Who is the Hero of Twilight, Midna, and where can I find him?"

The queen blinked and drew back as if she'd been slapped. "What did you just say?" she asked, unable to believe what her ears had heard.

"I said, 'Who is the Hero of Twilight, Midna, and where can I find him?' Don't make me ask again." He folded his arms across his chest, calling his magic to life with a soft hum.

"Eirias!" cried Tear. "How could you -"

"It's fine, Mystearica." Despite her weakened state, Midna stood, drawing herself up to her full height, and looked her son in the eyes. Three sharp words later the king was fastened against the wall, a gag over his mouth.

"Do not forget who you are dealing with, Eirias," said Midna, anger and hurt reflected in her eyes. "I may not have my strength right now, but there are things that I can do that don't require much magic." She let out a harsh laugh. "You storm in here, as good as insult me, threaten me, and expect me to answer your question?"

Tear stepped inbetween the two. "He didn't mean it," she said quickly. But Eirias' eyes said otherwise. Midna gently moved the princess out of the way, giving her a pained smile, and met the king's eyes with her own.

"You," Midna said, her voice low and dangerous, "don't deserve an answer. But I will give you one anyway. You'd best start caring whether or not your father is alive... for he's the Hero of Twilight -- and possibly the only one who can stop Oni." Midna turned on her heel and strode out of the room, leaving a stunned Eirias and Tear to look at each other in shock.

"Did you know?" asked Tear, and pulled the gag from her brother's mouth.

"No," said Eirias, humming several sharp notes to create knives that swiftly cut him free of the wall. "Did you?"

Tear shook her head.

"They didn't tell us," he said. To his surprise, the anger he'd felt melted away, replaced by a growing curiosity. "Why didn't they tell us this?"

"I think they did," replied the princess. "The bedtime stories Mother used to tell us, about the hero and the imp princess..."

"Were them? Why tell us in stories, then? Why not just state it in so many words?" wondered Eirias aloud.

"I don't know. But that's something you'll have to ask her yourself." Tear glared at him. "Do you have any idea how much you hurt Mother?"

"I hope I did," he retorted.

"Do you really hate her so much?" she asked quietly. When he didn't answer, she continued to talk. "Apologize to her, Eirias, and don't you think to talk to me until you've done that. I won't be able to stop myself from hitting you otherwise." She moved toward the door and stopped just in front of it to look back meaningfully at the king. "Whatever it is about Mother that drives your hatred... find a way to overcome it. I don't know who you are anymore, Eirias... but if you find my brother, tell him I want him back." She stormed out of the room, her soft slippers sounding like tiny earthquakes in his ears as she left him alone with his thoughts.


	23. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Goodness. New year, new chapter. This is a sad chapter, really -- grab a box of tissues or something. I think it had something to do with me listening to Linkin Park's song Valentine's Day from their album Minutes to Midnight, but... -shrug- Here's Chapter 21! **Reviews very much appreciated!**

* * *

**The Legend of Midna: Time's Requiem **

**Chapter 21**

_Link?_

Outside the outskirts of Termina, Link slowed to a trot, ears perking up at the sound of Midna's voice within his mind.

_I'm here, Midna_. He frowned, feeling the distress behind her call._ What's wrong?_

_It's Eirias._ The queen took a seat at the end of the hall that led to Tear's room, her legs unwilling to support her weight anymore. Wearily she explained what had happened only a few minutes ago, keeping her emotions in check. Link resumed his dash through the forests that separated Termina and Hyrule, listening closely to his wife as she related the tale.

_Can you blame him?_ he asked when she'd finished.

_Were you even _listening?! she shouted. _He hates us! _

_I know,_ he replied, his mental voice clear despite the distance between them. His reserved tone only served to increase her agitation.

_How can you be so _irritatingly_ calm about this?!_

_Because I can_, he told her, and sighed. _Midna, really, if your parents had suddenly vanished and all this had happened to you, what would you think?_

_... I'd... _Midna trailed off, thinking. _Why are you always right about these things?_ she grumbled.

_Natural ability._

_Oh, hush. _Midna pulled herself upright, placing one hand on the wall to steady herself. _What do we do now? _

Link thought for a moment. _I'm going after the Master Sword -- if there's anything that can stop Oni... _

_...it'll be the Key of the Twilight,_ finished Midna. _The power of the Goddesses to counter a god. _

_Exactly. If you need me, just call,_ said Link, and closed their connection, looking around at the mass of trees surrounding him. Hyrule was a ways off; even at a sprint, it would take him at least a few hours to get there. From there, a simple incantation was needed to make the jump to Ordon, and then to the grove that held the legendary blade. _Might as well get started_, thought Link, and dashed down down the rarely-trodden path to Hyrule.

-----------------

It was only a few minutes after Tear's departure that Eirias left her room, searching for his mother. He found her sitting at the far end of the passage, her amber eyes closed.

"We need to talk," he said bluntly.

"I'll say we do," she replied, eyes still closed. "But not if you keep talking to me in that tone, Eirias."

The king rolled his eyes, but kept his anger in check as he spoke. "Can you tell me why you never told me that Link was the Hero of Twilight?"

His mother opened her eyes, looking absently past him at the vases that stood forlornly at the end of the hall. "You would have spent the rest of your life resenting us, Eirias." She paused in quiet reflection. "As if that made any difference at all now..."

He stared at her, puzzled. "I don't understand," he said finally.

"If you had known that your father was the one who had saved the realms from destruction, what would you have thought?"

Eirias was silent for a few minutes, mulling the question over while he paced back and forth. "I guess I would have felt like I had to live up to what he'd done," he replied, a glimmer of understanding creeping into his mind.

Midna nodded. "Exactly. Early on, your father and I decided that you and Tear were not to know of his title and deeds. We didn't want either of you to grow up underneath a shadow as great as his."

Eirias said nothing, weighing the truth of those words in his own mind. It made sense -- as much as he liked to pretend, the burden of being a prince had very nearly crushed him. How much harder would it have been if he had known that his father was a living legend? _It would have been impossible to live like that_, he realized. _The people would have forever compared me to my father and found me infinitely lacking as a ruler... not that they don't already,_ he added bitterly, thinking of the fear he'd seen in his servants' eyes as he'd killed the last few generals.

"So now you have your answer," said the queen, slowly getting up from the ground. "Satisfied?" Not waiting for an answer, she made her way toward Tear's room.

"Midna," called Eirias when she'd reached the door. His mother did not turn around, her fiery hair remaining motionless in the darkened corridor.

"Yes?"

"... Thank you. For telling me." He swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, but I need time to think. I can't forgive you just yet..."

There was a swift, almost imperceptible motion -- a nod? -- and then she was gone, vanishing from the passage as if she'd never been there in the first place.

Eirias scratched the back of his head. That wasn't so hard... he thought, and turned to walk to the gardens.

He paused to look back at Tear's room -- and a black, gnarled hand reached out to pull him into the shadows.

------------------

_Finally._ Link shifted back to his normal form -- and winced. Though the Triforce of Courage had already gone to work on his serious injuries, the minor ones remained untouched, doing everything they could to hinder his movements. Ignoring the pain, Link walked down the worn path to Ordon Village, trying to imagine what life had been like for the villagers during the past thirteen years. Fado would still be having trouble herding his goats, no doubt, while Colin would have finished his training with Rusl. Father and son alike would have gone to fight against Oni's forces, leaving Uli to watch over Eilina, Colin's younger sister. And Ilia would have, with any luck, found someone who cared for her. All of his thoughts vanished as he entered the clearing that would have brought him into the village.

Ordon was gone. The entire village had been razed to the ground; not a single shard of wood or stone remained to show that there had once been houses there. The river had long since dried up, revealing a black, oozing riverbed that clung to the bones of fish, refusing to let go. Not a single plant bloomed -- the ground itself was scorched, carrying a pungent, burnt smell into the wind. Salt crunched underneath Link's boots as he took a step toward the desolation in front of him. Large boulders stood where the mayor's house had been; by each one was a small wooden plank with jagged letters across them. The king approached the boulders, unable to read the planks until he was mere feet from them.

_Bo_ - Even in the last minutes of your life, you proved yourself an irreplaceable mayor and father.

_Talo_ - A man with a soul so fiery yet a life so easily extinguished.

_Beth_ - A wildflower whose life was cut short.

_Malo_ - Cunning and wit were not enough enough to save him.

_Uli_ - Compassionate mother, wife, and friend.

_Fado_ - Whatever life you chose to make, in fields of green may you partake.

_Sera_ - Now may you be like your cat, agile, fast, and free.

_Eilina _- Happiness eternal, your life is but a dream... and now you wake.

The Hylian took a step back, refusing to believe his eyes._ No... please, no... _He fell to his knees as his gaze settled on the last two plaques.

_Rusl_ - Brave warrior, loving father and husband. With your final act your life you gave; nobly rest inside this grave.

_Ilia_ - "_And the Goddesses gave their gift to the land, a golden object pure and grand_." _ A History of Hyrule_. Beloved wife and friend, may your memory never fade.

"Il," he croaked, placing his trembling fingers on the plaque. _The quote I used to recite to her..._ Link dashed the wetness from his eyes. _I promised her everything would be fine... and Rusl... _He couldn't bring himself to read Rusl's epitaph again. A huge void manifested itself in Link's heart as he began to silently sob, desperately trying to hold back the tears. The man who had been like a father to him, who had taught him the basics of swordplay, who had been there when Link had needed him the most, was dead. _The one time he needed my help... I wasn't there to give it_. One fist slammed into the ground.

"Why?!" he shouted at the sky. "I served faithfully for eighteen years, and this is the reward?!" Unsheathing the Sacred Beast Sword, he buried the blade in the ground. "No more. I won't do this anymore, do you hear me, Goddesses?!"

"You don't have a choice," said a voice, and Link spun around to fire an arrow at the shade who stood calmly a few feet away.

"I'd appreciate it, Hero of Time and Twilight, if you'd stop trying to kill someone who's already dead," said Kokiro as arrow after arrow passed through his body without effect. Link loosed one last arrow before slowly lowering his bow, breathing heavily.

"What do you want?!" demanded the king, his fist clenched in anger.

"The Goddesses wanted me to give you a message -"

"Return to sender," retorted Link. "Didn't you hear me? I refuse to do their work anymore."

The former hero sadly shook his head. "It's not so easy, Link. Believe me, I know."

"Don't bother trying to tell me one of your stories!" he yelled. "Everyone I ever knew or cared about here is dead, and I wasn't there to save them!"

"You know _nothing _of sorrow!" shouted Kokiro, blue eyes flaring in the gloom. The king fell silent. Something about the ghost of a hero dead and gone commanded respect.

"Try pulling the Master Sword out to find that you've aged seven years and that Ganondorf has taken over Hyrule! Try watching everyone you ever cared about become a Sage that can't return to the mortal world! Try going back seven years and leaving Hyrule to try and stop those events from ever happening! And try watching everything happen again because you tried to dodge fate!" he roared, pointing his phantom Master Sword at Link. Shade and hero alike glared at each other until at last the Hylian looked away.

"... Fine," growled Link. "But I'm not saving the realms for the Goddesses. I'm doing this for myself."

"You say that now," muttered Kokiro, the fire in his eyes dying away. He looked toward the heavens, relief reflected in his sapphire orbs. "My time here is up at last, Link," he said, looking at his successor. "I leave you with a warning: Never turn your back on your shadow, Hero of Time and Twilight." And with that, the shade faded into nothingness.

Link turned and pulled his sword from the ground, sheathing it once more. He looked back at the graves, the void in his heart slowly filling up with rage. _I'll find Oni_, he said to them silently. _I promise you. And when I do... _His face was a stony mask as he walked out of the village. _He's dead_.

On the ground behind him, his shadow opened its red eyes and smiled.

----------------------------

Tear stared out at the garden without turning around as the sound of footsteps grew louder. She'd waited in the garden for Colin, marveling at Eirias' skill with plants and enjoying the calm aura of the garden itself. Compared with the scorched earth that was Ordon, this was paradise. "So you're back..."

Colin grinned. "Of course."

"How long will you be staying this time...?" she whispered, closing her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her.

"That... I... Tear..."

Hearing the pain and sorrow in his voice, she pulled free of his grasp and turned to face him. "What is it?" She attempted to search his face, but he refused to meet her gaze.

"Tear, I... this can't happen anymore."

She blinked. "You did not just say that," she said quietly, desperately clinging to what she thought to be the truth. "Surely you didn't just..."

He nodded. "I've lost my father, my mother, and my sister, and... I can't lose you either... I just... can't..."

"And so your solution is to push me away?" she growled, and resisted the urge to smack him as he rubbed his temple.

"Yes! Tear, Oni knows who I am and what I've done!" Colin finally met her eyes with his own. "He knows just how strong I am, and he'll send everything he's got after me. And if he finds out that you're involved with me, then..." he trailed off meaningfully, knowing that she understood what he was saying.

Tear scowled. "I'm the Twilight Princess, Colin; you don't think that I'm in danger because of that?"

"But you'll be in more danger with_ me_!" he burst out, then sighed. "Tear... I'm sorry."

"So that's it?" Her anger began to seep into her words as she stared at him. "You're just giving up on us?"

Colin turned away. Ignoring her question, he said softly, "I know I can't ask this of you now, but I'm going to anyway. Promise me something, will you? Don't hate me... if I don't come back." Before she could answer he walked swiftly out of the garden, refusing to look back at her.

"I could never hate you..." The anger that had built up subsided as she sank onto the bench. "Colin... good-bye..." she whispered as the tears once held in check finally began to flow. Colin only managed to walk a few steps down the path when a voice spoke from his right.

"You broke her heart, didn't you?"

Colin dredged his head up to see Midna leaning against the wall, her face unreadable. It was only in her eyes that he saw the thin daggers of accusation showing themselves. Colin looked at Midna, meeting her accusing gaze squarely. "Once, in another life, if things had been different," he said softly, "I would have proposed to her."

Midna stared at the warrior, as if searching for something in his face. At last, she nodded. "And in another life, if things had been different... I think I would have approved." Breaking from the wall, Midna came to stand before him, black cloak swirling in the cool breeze. A few hours of rest had done more for her than she'd thought it would.

"Go to her, Midna. I think - no, I_ know _she needs you now. She needs a mother to comfort her..."

But Midna was shaking her head. "No. She needs_ you_, Colin," she said.

"I know that!" He cried, and shook his head. "But that can't be true anymore."

Midna said nothing for a moment; it was only when the warrior had begun to walk away that she spoke once more. "You're going to fight Oni, aren't you?"

Colin looked back at the queen, bewildered. "How did you-?"

Midna laughed softly. "History has a tendency to repeat itself. In you I see Link, and in Tear I see myself..." She trailed off, remembering how much she'd regretted shattering the mirror, and fixed her amber gaze on him. "Stay with her, Colin. One more night, at least."

Slowly Colin shook his head. "I can't! She knows just as well as I do what will happen come morning... I'll leave, and she'll have her heart broken again."

Midna sighed, hearing the arguments she'd used against herself all those years ago escape from his lips. "Colin, trust me. Please. For her sake." Neither said anything for a few minutes, silence reigning supreme until at last Colin broke its firm grip.

"All right, Midna. You knew I'd say yes."

The queen said nothing but walked away as Colin turned back to face the entrance to the garden. Steeling his resolve, he walked back inside to find Tear weeping silently on a bench. Colin sat next to her, perturbed; he'd never once seen her cry despite all the hardships she'd been through. It seemed unbelievable to him that she was now crying openly in front of him.

"What? Did you forget to say something?" she said through her tears, not a single trace of resentment in her voice.

"Tear..."

He blinked as she looked up at him, shades of red mingling with her blue eyes. "What are you still doing here? You said you're leaving, and... I don't want you to see me... like this..."

Instantly his arms were around her comfortingly. "I'm not leaving, all right? Nothing you say or do right now will make me leave you, so stop trying."

And suddenly Mystearica was crying harder than before; soon Colin's shirt had become the cloth that wiped away her shining tears.

"You're not leaving? Truly?" she whispered, clinging onto him as if he would disappear at any moment.

"For now," he amended. _She's never been this way before... I guess she's kept it all inside until now..._

Tear smiled. "I... can accept that, for now. Any time is better than no time at all..."

And so they sat, the princess and her warrior, watching the rising moon together until at last they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Like I said, sad. At least the end was somewhat happier... 

Special thanks to **TheGiver** for helping with the epitaphs!

Questions? Comments? Criticism? Drop a review!


	24. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Oh, goodness, It's been ridiculously busy the past couple of weeks, and I didn't get a chance to finish this until today. My internet connection's a little haywire, so my beta didn't get a chance to read this. If you spot any random errors, please PM me. Also, has anyone else noticed that this site's been a little glitchy as of late? It deletes spaces in documents at seemingly random intervals. And now, without further ado...

* * *

**The Legend of Midna: Time's Requiem**

**Chapter 22**

_Queen of the Twilight._

Midna opened her eyes to complete and total darkness. Alarmed, she reached for her magic, but let any thoughts of spell-casting drift from her mind as she looked around. Despite her surroundings, she felt completely at ease. "Who's there?" she inquired.

_Speak my name. _

She blinked, unsure she'd heard the voice correctly. "What?"

_Speak my name,_ the voice repeated firmly.

Her brow furrowed as she began to think. The voice was vaguely familiar; it was one that she hadn't heard in years and spoke of mountains and wisdom. She grit her teeth in frustration. _I should know this_, she thought, irritated, the name at the tip of her tongue. The sound of leathery wings and the blazing shadow of the Sacred Beast Sword stirred in her memory, and suddenly, she knew. "Great Xenos," she said, and bowed her head respectfully.

_Well met, Queen of the Twilight. There is much I must impart to you, but little time to do so. Listen, and remember._

When the last of Xenos' words finished echoing throughout the darkness, Midna sat down on the inky black ground, visibly shaken by what she'd heard.

_You know what you must do,_ said Xenos.

"Yes," she answered, her voice little more than a whisper.

_Midna._ The Shadow Beast's voice was soft, almost kind. _No other has the power needed to fulfill this role, yet no one would blame you should you choose to shun it. _

"I know," said Midna, and closed her eyes. Others would never blame her, true, but she would never be able to forgive herself for shirking what needed to be done. "Is this truly necessary?"

_Oni cannot be defeated otherwise, _stated the Shadow Beast firmly. _And while he still lives, the Ocarina's power remains sealed. Link will never be able to return to his own time._

"There is no other way, then." The words came out as if they were a plea.

_No._ Xenos paused. When the dragon next spoke, its voice was filled with remorse. _For what it is worth... I am truly sorry, Queen of the Twilight._

She took a deep breath, steeling herself to say her next words. "Then... I accept my charge." The weight of her fate settled on her shoulders as she closed her eyes in acceptance.

_Then awaken, Midna, and let twilight guide you in your endeavors. _

Slowly but surely, rays of light began to filter through the shadows that surrounded her. In less than a minute, the darkness before her eyes had melted away to reveal the rune-filled ceiling of Tear's room. Her strength restored by sleep, she slipped out of the bed, striding out the door toward a path that led to a rarely visited part of the palace. If anything would help her accomplish her task, the magic of her ancestors would.

It was time to retrieve the Fused Shadows.

----------------------

The dry, brittle leaves crunched underneath Link's boots as he made his way into the ruins of the Temple of Time. The trees that surrounded the Sacred Grove were bare, having long lost the vibrant green that crowned their boughs. Some bent at crooked angles, their trunks slowly rotting in the punishing sunlight, while others stretched to the sky, as if calling out for a savior. Withered vines covered the crumbling walls of the temple, while two piles of rubble placed on either side of the door were all that remained of the faithful guardians of the legendary blade. The moss that had once covered the stone floor had died, leaving brown blemishes on the tiles. Even the animals that had gathered in the peaceful sanctuary had scattered. Link shook his head sadly, eyes sweeping about the clearing in remembrance of what it once was. Time had truly taken its toll upon the grove. Faron Woods had been in the same condition; the king shuddered to think what had become of the rest of Hyrule.

With that thought weighing heavily on his mind, he started toward the stairs that led to the Master Sword -- only to flip to the side as a dark blade embedded itself in the tile he'd been standing on. Azure eyes darted from side to side as Link scanned the area for his assailant.

"Down here," came a toneless voice from below. Slowly Link's eyes shifted to the shadow that stared back at him, red eyes glinting like rubies in the sunlight. The Hylian jumped back, drawing his weapon when his shadow rose from the ground and grasped the hilt of the sword that was buried in the ground.

"Who are you?" demanded Link, fingers wrapped tightly around the Sacred Beast Sword.

"Is it not obvious?" replied his shadow, a smirk playing on his lips. "I am you." When Link's mouth opened to utter a retort, he spoke once more. "Not you, per se... I would never want to be _you_. One of light..." He snorted. "No, Link, I am you... I am your hatred, your anger, your darkness, given form. I am the one without a name..."

"You're no darkness of mine," spat Link. Every muscle in his body screamed for him to attack; it was only his iron will that kept him rooted to the spot. "You're nothing but a shadow that will fade with the light."

"Really?" retorted the nameless one, eyebrows raised. "Shall we test that theory, _hero_?"

The sound of blades clashing filled the air as Link and his shadow met at the center of the Triforce mark, their blades grinding against one another in a desperate struggle to overpower one another. The two warriors backflipped away, twirling their swords and beginning to slowly circle one another, searching for weaknesses in the other's technique. At the same time both rushed at each other, their swords clashing in a series of fluid strikes. Blade met blade without fail; neither one could land a blow on the other. Link sheathed his sword, watching warily as his doppelganger did the same. Both walked forward, their guards seemingly down. Sparks flew as both swords met once more in midair, drawn out of their sheaths with blinding speed to perform a lethal killing blow. Link stepped away, shield raised in defense. His shadow approached cautiously, crouched behind his own black shield. When he was less than two feet away the king shoved his shield outward, going for the nameless one's head. A loud clang filled the air as their shields smashed against one another, throwing both of them off balance. The hero regained his footing, gritting his teeth as his shadow did the same.

"Bravo." Both shadow and hero turned to find Oni standing in front of the doorway, holding the Master Sword -- or what was left of it. Half the blade was missing, a jagged cut marking where it had been sundered in half. The light of the Sols had fled, leaving the once-shining metal a dull gray color. The yellow jewel that adorned the crosspiece was black, and bits and pieces of the handle had fallen away entirely.

"I applaud your bravery, one without a name... it matches that of our hero here. Perhaps..." Oni thought for a second. "Yes, I will give you your name. Will you receive it?"

The shadow nodded, but said nothing.

"I deem you... Shadow Link, fell knight of the gods." A smile played around his lips as he spoke his next words. "Do you accept your position, Shadow Link?"

He nodded, sheathing his sword carefully. "I do."

Link stared at the remains of the Master Sword, no longer following their conversation. "What... did you do?" he said hoarsely. The blade of evil's bane was gone, and with it any hope to defeat Oni.

Oni blinked and looked over at him in puzzlement. "Hm? Ah, you. I had completely forgotten about you. You were looking for this?" The god hefted the Master Sword and tossed it toward the king. It landed with a dull clang in the center of the Triforce mark. "Take it. I no longer have need of it."

"What did you do?!" roared Link, and picked up the broken sword. The familiar weight was there, yes, but the voice of the blade that had hummed with joy each time he'd placed his hand on it was gone, never to be heard again.

Oni smirked. "Nothing much. And before you try -- the damage I've done cannot be repaired."

The Hero of Twilight grit his teeth and lunged at Oni, who faded away, reappearing next to Shadow Link.

"Now, now," taunted the god. "Is that any way to treat a great deity?" He let out a mock sigh. "But as much as I would love to teach you your place, I have business to attend to. Shadow Link, if you would...?" he continued, motioning to his own shadow.

"... Very well." Shadow Link quietly slipped into the god's shaded outline, vanishing from the grove in mere seconds.

The fierce deity laughed as Link charged toward him, sword raised, and lashed out with one foot. It caught Link in his stomach, forcing him onto the ground. "Come after me when you pose a challenge, Hero of Time and Twilight. I look forward to the day that you die." Oni vanished in a whirl of winds, scattering the remaining leaves into the air.

Angry and frustrated, Link pounded one fist on the ground. _The Master Sword is broken... my shadow is roaming the land with Oni... Goddesses... _Link bit his lip. _No_. He would not call upon them for help, not after what had happened to Ordon. He had abandoned their cause, and he would _not _come crawling back to them the second things grew rough. Grunting, Link got up, his head a mix of shattered thoughts and emotions._ Midna... Midna can help me sort this out. _With a broken sword in one hand and a broken spirit in the other, Link shifted into wolf form. Warping would be faster, but with his mind as fragmented as it was, it was dangerous to even try. He'd be better off running. The trees of the grove seemed to bid him farewell as Link set off towards the Twilight.

---------------

Eirias screamed, sending thousands of wasps to delay his attacker. He fell backwards onto the ground as the hand swatted at the wasps, moving closer with each passing second. Eirias rose to his feet, leaving a faint image of himself as a decoy while humming a quick, forceful tune. _A Wallmaster?! Here?!_ Two more melted out of the shadows, their wrinkled fingers straining to grab him. The king's humming took effect, stone soldiers raising themselves up from the floor to come to his aid. They jabbed at the Wallmasters with their lances, keeping them at bay, while Eirias supported them from a distance, round after round of knives burying themselves in the large, animated hands. The stone soldiers were a defense mechanism he'd built into the palace in the event of an invasion. His humming was the key to call the soldiers to wakefulness and battle. _And isn't it lucky I keep precautions like this around? _he wondered as the last Wallmaster dropped to the floor, sickly green blood dripping from the numerous wounds on its body. He stopped humming, letting the magic settle back into his core before turning his thoughts to his would-be assassins. Wallmasters were rarely seen inside the palace -- or anywhere else, for that matter. The guards were well-trained to spot and dispose of any shadow that dared show its face near the palace. For one to creep past the guards, let alone three, suggested one very disturbing thought.

There was a traitor within the very walls of Eirias' home.

He'd suspected for some time that there might have been someone feeding information to Oni, that the incompetence that manifested itself in each and every general he placed in command of his army was not incompetence at all, that poorly executed attacks had in fact been brilliant strategies thwarted by an even more ingenious trap. With the latest attempt on his life, Eirias could no longer deny the possibility of a traitor within his court. _The question is, who?_ It would have to be someone with access to every council meeting, where the generals debated their plans with the Council of Thirteen. The king's brow furrowed. If the traitor was a indeed a chancellor, then there was no limit to how much information had been leaked. _If only - _His latest thought was interrupted by a sudden burning pain that forced him onto his knees. His hands fought to remain flat on the floor to prevent him from falling flat on his face. _Not again...!_ he raged silently in anger before his skin began to glow pure white, the light growing to fill the entire hall. Rays of light burst from his body on all sides, burning into the walls with an intensity that matched the heat within the Goron Mines. Pain traveled through him in torrents, leaving behind a feeling of weakness in its wake. Then, as suddenly as they had come, the light and pain vanished, leaving Eirias to breath heavily on the scorched floor. Parts of the hall were missing entirely. Holes the size of Sols remained to tell what had happened. "Curse it all," the king muttered, and struggled to get to his feet. His limbs felt loose and floppy. With a sigh of defeat he slowly rolled himself toward the wall and pushed upward with his hands to bring himself to a sitting position.

The "problem," as he liked to call it, had started when he'd turned fifteen, the legal age for a prince or princess of Twilight to inherit the ancient magic. Without his mother to reveal where the Fused Shadows were, the day had been observed in silence and had passed without event. The loss of the Fused Shadows had disturbed many Twili, but Eirias had been perfectly fine with it; from what he could tell, the magic bequeathed to him in his voice was just as powerful. It was only a few days after his birthday that it happened. When he'd begun to sing to fight off his attackers, the pain had hit and the light had radiated forth, incinerating everything within a quarter mile radius. Since then, it had come and gone more times than he could count. He had gained some control over his problem; he fought with every ounce of his will, despite the pain, to keep its destructive power caged when it awoke from its slumber. The light escaped through the holes in his defenses, but they no longer destroyed unless he wished it. The king had consulted with the shamen, the doctors of Hyrule, and even the Queen of Hyrule herself, yet none seemed to know what manner of illness beset him.

"Eirias?!" Tear and Colin came running down the hall, concern written on both their faces.

"What... are you two doing here?" he wheezed, and took a few deep breaths. "Didn't you have something to do?"

"Excuse me for being concerned when I hear my brother screaming," Tear shot back. Dark circles ringed her eyes, and Colin's as well. The princess' eyes held a faint tinge of red, as if she'd cried hours ago.

"Someone's on edge today," muttered Eirias, and struggled to get up. Tear grabbed one of his arms, while Colin grabbed the other. They gingerly pulled him to his feet.

"Three Wallmasters ambushed me," he coughed, and leaned against his sister for support. "Then -"

"Your 'problem' hit," finished Colin. When Eirias raised one eyebrow at him, the swordsman waved one hand at the marks and holes around them. The king winced.

"Right."

"Wallmasters in the palace..." murmured Tear, and rubbed her eyes. "How...?"

"I don't know," replied Eirias. He kept his suspicions to himself: he wanted some reasonable proof before telling his sister about his theory.

"You need to tell the Council about this, Eirias," said Tear. He hesitated, trying to think the situation through before answering. If it had been a chancellor trying to kill him, then speaking of a foiled assassination attempt in front of the Council of Thirteen would allow him to gauge their reactions and spot the traitor. And if it wasn't a chancellor, then he could appeal to them to reinforce the palace's defenses.

"I agree," said Eirias. "Sis, help me out, will you?"

"Did you apologize to Mother?"

He sighed. _Of course she'd ask that before helping me. _"Yes," he said. "And would you really refuse to help me if I hadn't?"

"I'd think about it," she responded, a small, wry smile on her face. "But only after I hit you first."

"I'd help you if she didn't," Colin chimed in. "This is slightly more important than apologizing, you know," he added, glancing at Tear.

"We're wasting time," said Eirias, and took a few steps forward by himself. When his legs began to shake, Tear and Colin grabbed his arms to keep him upright.

"You're not going anywhere without us," affirmed Colin.

Eirias took a deep breath to try and rid himself of his impatience. "Well then... shall we be on our way, good warrior and princess?" he asked in the most regal tone he could manage.

Tear and Colin looked at each other for a moment before their calm faces gave way to laughter.

"What's so funny?!" demanded the king, indignant.

"_You_," gasped Tear, in the middle of her laughing fit. "Trying to sound kingly!"

"Don't get us wrong," began the swordsman, trying to put on a serious face but failing miserably. "It's just... you've gone too long without that kind of speech. 'Kindly refrain from the 'thee' and 'thou', else we shall..." he couldn't finish as laughter overtook him once more.

"... Let's just go, all right?" grumbled Eirias. Suppressing the last of their giggles, the two grabbed Eirias' arms and started down the hall, unaware of a Twilian that stepped out from the shadows. Her figure and face were obscured by a cloak and hood both the color of sunset.

"I never imagined that brat would be as powerful as this," said the woman, idly running one slender figure down the side of a hole in the wall. "I knew his magic was strong, but not this strong, my lord."

"The Wallmasters served their purpose well," whispered a voice that seemed to come from all sides. "I must admit, that was an excellent plan, love. Gauging his strength like that... very subtle."

She smirked. "Would you expect anything less, dear?" she inquired half-mockingly.

"I suppose not." The air around her suddenly grew cold. "A Shadow Beast has spoken to the Queen."

The Twilian snorted. "Impossible, my liege. The Shadow Beasts have all but fled in fear of your power."

"And yet Xenos has imparted wisdom to her that may prove to be my downfall."

She rolled your eyes. "My lord, you are a _god_," she reminded him. "You cannot be stopped. And just in case you've forgotten, dear, I stand with you. They cannot win against us."

The voice laughed. "So it seems. Come back to the Altar, Dulcinea. We have things to do, downfalls to plan..."

The former councilwoman took note of his suggestive tone. "I will do what pleases _you_, my lord."

The voice laughed once more. "Hurry back, Dulcinea."

"Yes... Lord Oni."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, I do so love my plot twists. As always, thank you very much for the reviews! Now that I know where the reply button went to, I'll be sure to respond to comments. And -please- review! It really helps a writer's morale at times! 


	25. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Whew. I finally got this chapter done. I'm deeply dissatisfied with this one, mainly because it's an important chapter character-wise and I just so happened to have writer's block, which made it ridiculously hard to write. It feels like a filler chapter, as well.My beta is on vacation, and my internet's been out, which have both been a major pain to deal with. Also, I'm starting to think that my style of writing is changing... Anyway, I might come back and revise this chapter later on. I've kept you guys waiting long enough; here's Chapter 23!

* * *

**The Legend of Midna: Time's Requiem**

**Chapter 23**

The sky was neither orange nor blue, patches of each coalescing above as Link ran on. Blue foliage mixed with the native greenery of Hyrule, while Twilians spoke freely with Hylians. The light, once fatal to them, had diminished in its intensity, allowing the Twili to consort with the people who had once banished them. Neither purely light nor twilight, this new realm was a mixture of the two, the verdant beauty of light blending easily with the serene grace of twilight. Link ignored the scenery, the familiar anger spurring him toward his goal. Two golems lumbered toward him, fists raised to attack. There was a feral glint in Link's eyes as he sprang into the air and shifted fluidly out of wolf form, drawing his sword faster than either monster could react to. A second later, the sword was sheathed and a wolf was once more sprinting headlong toward the floating palace that loomed in the horizon. Behind him, two golems fell to the ground with a hollow thud, their heads sliced clean through. 

_Midna. Rusl. Ilia. Everyone in Ordon. _His thoughts drove him to run faster, his body nearly a blur as he raced on. Though his paws bled and tufts of his fur were missing in several places, Link refused to stop and rest. Too many lives had been lost; to stop now would cause more meaningless deaths on the field of battle. 

_Link?_ From deep inside the Palace of Twilight came Midna's concerned thought. His pain and anger seeped across their connection despite his best efforts to hide it. _What's wrong?_

_Nothing_, he growled. _Everything is fine. I'll be there within the hour._

In the dim light of the vault, Midna rolled her eyes. _I've told you time and time again that you're a terrible liar, Link._

_Do you think that's_ funny?! he roared, and the queen involuntarily took one step back. She had never heard him this angry before. Biting back the sarcastic remark that sat at the edge of her tongue, she replied, _No, I don't. _

_Then I would appreciate it if you would _be quiet, he snapped. _Imp or not, I don't need to hear your witty comments right now!_

_That's it, you stupid beast, _she began angrily, and stopped, taking a deep breath. Her time as an imp was a sensitive subject with her, and Link knew it. _I know what you're trying to do, _wolf_, and it's not going to work. Getting me angry won't make me cut this connection, _she informed him. 

_Then what will?! _

_Be reasonable, Link; if you have time to yell at me, then you have time to tell me why you're hurting!_

He considered her words for a moment. Talking with Midna had been the reason he'd started for the palace in the first place. His rage began to fade, guilt for yelling at his wife quickly taking its place.

_... Midna..._

She said nothing, waiting for him to continue.

_... Midna, I'm sorry. The last couple of days have been..._ he trailed off, at a loss for words. 

_Apology accepted, so long as we both realize that you are the single biggest idiot in the whole of Light and Twilight._

Link winced. _I guess I deserved that one._

_You did_, she assured him._ Now, what's wrong? _

The memories of the graves at Ordon flashed briefly in his mind before he spoke. _Ordon is... gone, Midna,_ he said, his voice breaking._ Everyone I knew there is dead_.

_Oh, Link_, she whispered, trying to imagine the pain he was going through. The emotions flitting back and forth their connection were always faint, never exposing their true magnitude, but the hurt that flowed was overpowering her. _I'm sorry_.

_There's nothing for you to be sorry about_, he said gruffly. 

_I'm sorry all the same. _She paused. _But not everyone's gone._

The hero stopped in his tracks, stunned. _Not... everyone's... gone? _he repeated stupidly, trying to make sense of her words. He'd seen the graves, read the plaques. It seemed impossible that anyone had survived. 

_Colin,_ said the queen, her voice gentle._ He's alive, and he's with Tear now. _

Comprehension crossed his lupine features. Colin had been the one to dig the graves and write the plaques; he'd survived to start a new life. The tiniest of weights lifted itself away from his heart, easing the pain that tore into it. 

_Come home, Link_, said Midna.

_I will_, he promised, breaking into a run. _We'll stop Oni and return to our time before any of this happens. _

Reaching out one hand, the Fused Shadows floated out of the open vault, circling her once before settling into the folds of her cloak. Sensing that Link didn't need to talk anymore, she closed their connection, making sure it was sealed before letting herself think her response. _Yes... you will, Link. _She closed her eyes. _I only hope I have the strength to do what's needed._

------------------- 

Eirias sighed. _Well, that didn't go according to plan_, he thought, staring at a map of the realms as he recalled the events of the council meeting. All of them had stared at him in shock as he recounted the assassination attempt. Either the traitorous chancellor was a very good actor, or the traitor wasn't a chancellor at all. Balore had used the silence to inform him of the withdrawal of Oni's forces. At any other point in time, it would have been a welcome reprieve for the armies of Light and Twilight, but with unnatural, dark clouds brewing in the distant skies of Termina, there was no doubt that their enemies were regrouping for a full-scale assault, a lethal storm in tow. The meeting had adjourned a few minutes after that, every member of the council scurrying out of the room as though they were mice hiding from a hungry cat. _No doubt they're holed up in their safehouses, _thought the king bitterly._ Cowards._ Shoving those thoughts aside, Eirias began to hum, letting his magic spill from him and into the sky, seeking the clouds over Termina. Almost immediately he found what he was searching for: a barrier, so strong it repulsed his power back a good 100 feet, shielded the clouds and the area around them. He tested the barrier at different points, poking at it for any signs of weakness, only to find none. "I'll hand it to Oni," he said aloud, ceasing his humming and gathering his magic back into himself. "He does a job well." 

"Really?" said an amused voice. 

"Hello, Tear," said Eirias, turning to face his sister. "What are you doing here? And where's Colin?" he asked, casting his gaze about for the swordsman. 

"He's making sure all the sentries are awake." She snorted. "He's probably finding that half of them have abandoned their posts. None of them want to be here when Oni's army strikes, apparently." 

"Cowards."

Tear smiled. "I thought you might say that. Anyway, since he's busy, I figured I would spend some time with my older brother." 

Eirias rolled his eyes as his sister pulled up a chair. The library was a hopeless mess, books and papers scattered about the room. Fractured chairs and tables were overturned, while the Sols were flickering, a sign that they were close to the end of their lifespans. Cracks in the stone walls were revealed underneath the peeling wallpaper. A thick layer of dust coated most of the room. No one had used the library in years; it made the room a perfect place to think without being disturbed. 

"Sometimes I think you're the older one," he told her, shaking his head as she opened her mouth. "Don't argue; just listen, Sis. You've been the one helping me through everything, and I... haven't exactly been the model brother. You've had your share of troubles, and I never did anything to make it easier for you -"

"We're siblings," interrupted Tear, fumbling for words that would comfort him. "We look out for each other. And besides... I had Colin to help me."

"That's beside the point," Eirias said. "I could have done something, and I didn't." 

"What brought this on?" she asked, hoping to lead him off the subject.

"After Mo- Midna came back, I started thinking that maybe it wasn't her fault; she couldn't have known what Dulcinea was planning." Eirias stood up, walking over toward one of the Sols. It flickered once before casting a steady glow around the room. "I started looking back at what I've done and how I've treated people over the years... and it horrifies me, Sis. It really does." He took a deep, shuddering breath before going on. "And with Oni's army gathering to finish us off, I can't help but wonder if it's a little too late to ask for forgiveness." 

Suddenly, Tear's arms were around him in a bear-like hug. "You idiot," she whispered. "It's never too late for that." 

"Tear?" Eirias squirmed in her grasp. "Not that I mind, but since when did you decide to start hugging people?" 

Blushing, his sister quickly pulled away. "I'm glad you're back, Eirias. I missed having my brother around." 

"Well, the guards are -" Colin strode into the room, only to blink and look from Eirias to Tear in embarrassment. "I interrupted something, didn't I?" 

"It's all right," said Eirias. "I think we managed to get most of what we wanted out, anyway. You were saying?" 

Colin sighed. "All the guards are gone; they went home to their families. We're on our own."

"I can't blame them," said Tear after a moment of silence. "We're facing impending doom here, after all. We'll need a miracle to stop Oni now." 

"Actually, we don't." All three turned to see Midna standing in the doorway, a bedraggled Link standing next to her. 

"Father?!" The princess sprinted across the room and flung her arms around her father's neck as the others watched, smiles slowly spreading across their faces. Whatever melancholy mood had pervaded the room before vanished in the face of Tear's joy.

"I've missed you too, Tear," managed Link when she finally let go of him. "You've really grown," he said. "Both of you have," added the hero as he spotted Eirias, who simply nodded in confirmation. _This feels... right_, thought Eirias, watching the scene taking place before him. Colin and Link grasped forearms, pulling each other into a light hug, while Tear laughed at how awkward the two of them seemed. Midna looked on, a serene expression gracing her features. In a single instant, thirteen years of separation vanished, erased so completely it was as if they'd never happened at all. Their family was whole. _Whole._ The word echoed in his mind, familiar yet alien to him. He glanced at the Sol. It still shone as brightly as it had when he'd approached it. Despite the beating it had taken over the years, it shone as radiantly as if it was newly formed. _I think it has the right idea. _Taking a deep breath, Eirias stepped forward to join the reunion, casting the Eirias-that-was away to embrace the Eirias-that-should-have-been. 

--------------------

"So," said Tear, once the excitement had died down, "what do we do now?" They were all seated around a circular table, a crudely drawn map of the kingdoms spread out across its surface. 

"Simple," said Midna, and pointed to a patch just outside what had once been Faron Woods. "Here are the catacombs of what used to be known in Termina as Clock Town. Oni rests here, while his army gathers around him. We're going after him." 

Everyone but Link gaped at her. Her husband nodded in agreement. "It's the only way to settle this. We can't sit and wait until his legions attack."

"I'll bite," said Eirias, leaning forward in his chair. "Assuming we manage to make it to wherever this is -" He pointed to the spot Midna held her finger over, "- there's a barrier surrounding it. It has no weaknesses that I can spot." 

An impish grin crept onto her face. "Leave that to me," she said, her eyes dancing. 

"Don't forget that his army is there," reminded Colin. "I hope you have a plan to get past them." 

"There's a back way into the catacombs, one that the Hero of Time used many years ago," said Link. "We go in that way."

"Mother... how exactly do you know all of this?" questioned Tear. "We could barely locate Oni's hideout, and that took several years." 

All eyes turned to the queen as she gave her reply. "I spoke with Great Xenos, the oldest and wisest of the Shadow Beasts."

"Impossible," said Eirias immediately. "No one's seen or heard from the Shadow Beasts since Oni's arrival." 

"He's right; we've spent ten years searching for them," added Tear. "No one found so much as a trace at the sacred springs where they once resided." 

"Xenos charged me with telling you that they intentionally hid from those that sought them for their power," said the queen. "The Shadow Beasts seek to inform, never to fight." 

"Because _that's_ so much better," muttered the king. Tear stifled a giggle while Colin shook his head.

"We should all get some rest," said Link, looking around at the tired faces that sat before him. "Tomorrow, we fight."

One by one, they filed out of the room, until only Midna and Eirias were left. Wordlessly, he stood up, heading for the double doors by the far wall that would lead to the veranda. Midna followed him, taking note of his tense shoulders and downcast eyes.

"You look troubled," she said once he'd stopped moving. 

"It's nothing, Mi- Mom." Eirias kept his gaze on the stars, avoiding her eyes. _How do I even begin to apologize to her? _he wondered. 

Midna looked at him in surprise. "Are we on better terms, then?" 

"We are," he confirmed. "I'm... sorry, Mom. About the way I've acted since you've returned. It's unforgivable, isn't it?"

"Actually, it's just the opposite." 

Eirias turned to stare at her, unsure he'd heard his mother correctly.

"A mother always forgives her son, you know," continued Midna, a tiny smile on her face. "She may deny it, but deep down, she always does." 

"I... see..." he said slowly, part of him relaxing in relief. "Mom, there's something I've been wanting to ask you..." 

She searched his face carefully. "Does this have to do with your inability to control the light?" she said at last.

He grimaced. "The Shadow Beast told you about that, too?" 

His mother nodded. "Yes. Xenos also told me the cause. Care to hear it?" 

"I'm all ears," he replied, leaning on the railing. Every muscle of his body tensed, awaiting the explanation it had waited for so long. 

"You refuse to acknowledge that part of you comes from the realm of light. That's the reason why your problem exists."

Eirias blinked, trying to process the information he'd been given. "What about Tear? She's not having this problem; why is that?" he demanded. 

"Tear isn't magically inclined," she explained. "Even if she was, she's embraced her heritage. Her father taught her the ways of the sword; she would have an easier time rejecting her title as princess than the blade she wields. You, on the other hand..." Midna caught and held his eyes with her own. "You, for whatever reason, shun that heritage."

"I always thought... that that part of me made me weaker..." whispered Eirias, eyes closed. "So this whole time... it was me holding myself back, not the light..."

A comforting hand rested itself on his shoulder. "Now you know," said Midna softly. She motioned to the doors with her free hand. "Get some rest, Eirias. It will take everything we have to bring Oni down." 

He nodded and started for the door. Halfway through it, he turned around. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"... Thank you."

* * *

**A/N:** I foresee at least 3 more chapters until the end... you guys know what to do. Read and review, please! Major thanks to those who keep reviewing! I appreciate it! 


	26. Chapter 24

**A/N:** It's been a while, hasn't it? It's been crazy these past few months; AP exams, pranks, writing a speech for graduation, graduation itself... Anyway, here's the chapter, but a couple of things before you start reading: I am deeply disturbed by how this chapter has turned out. It is probably the worst one I've written in a while; I could blame it on the three month break, but I believe it might stem from the lack of motivation. I already have the epilogue and part of the final chapter written; thing is, the drive to get to the end has seemingly waned. I might go back and play Twilight Princess for a bit, or use Link in SSBB to get that back. Maybe I'm tired of this story and I just don't know it... o.o;

Now, related to the story, the end of the first scene is meant to be ambiguous; try and draw your own conclusion on that one. And I finally get to reveal my favorite plot twist in this chapter; if you're smart, you would have caught the hints that I scattered throughout the previous chapters to piece it together...

Eh, at any rate... here's Chapter 24.

* * *

**The Legend of Midna: Time's Requiem**

**Chapter 24: The Catacombs of Clock Town**

Link poked the dying embers of the fire with a stick, his eyes scanning the tree line for anything that might pose a threat. Finding none, he closed his eyes, allowing the weariness of the day's journey to catch up to him for a moment. He, Midna, Colin, Tear, and Eirias had departed from the Palace of Twilight at daybreak and passed through the scarred battleground that had once been Hyrule Field, trying to ignore the many gravestone markers that littered the field. From there, they had entered Faron Woods and ventured into the vast forest behind it, heading straight for the catacombs. They'd stopped to rest at sunset, the natural canopy of the forest providing shelter from the elements. Slowly but surely everyone had drifted off to sleep, their exhaustion finally catching up to them. Link had stayed up to keep watch, making sure that none of Oni's forces caught them by surprise. When he opened his eyes once more, Colin sat across from him, his gaze on the fire.

"What are you doing up?" asked Link, eyeing him curiously.

The swordsman shrugged. "I couldn't sleep." His eyes were distant, wandering from tree to tree until at last they settled on Tear. He sighed and shook his head. "I wish she hadn't come along."

"Do you know what a warrior fears?" The question was so sudden, so oddthat Colin turned to stare at Link, the question echoing in his mind. The hero's gaze was on the fire as he prodded the embers with his stick once more.

"What a warrior fears...?" repeated Colin slowly, trying to think the question through. _Every warrior fights a battle... and in every battle, the chance of death is there... _"What a warrior fears is death," he said with certainty. Link shook his head.

"No... every warrior is aware that the next fight might be their last, yet they step on the battlefield anyway. It's not death, Colin."

He thought once more, searching for another answer that made sense. At last, he shook his head. "Then I don't know."

"What a warrior truly fears..." Link dropped the stick and faced Colin, his face almost unreadable in the glow of the campfire. "We fear loss."

"Loss?"

Link nodded. "Some fear that they will come home from war to have their jobs taken away; others fear that their strength will be crippled by battle wounds. Still others fear that while they are gone, the ones they love most will die, never to see them again..." He trailed off, his gaze falling on Midna's sleeping form. "Yes," said Link after a moment, "every warrior is afraid of losing something or someone."

"Is that good or bad?" wondered Colin aloud. "To always have that fear in the back of your mind?"

"The answer, I think, changes from one person to the next," replied Link, "but... I'd like to think that it helps. That this fear of losing whatever it is that's important to us drives us to do our best, to protect that person or thing from harm." He turned back to the fire. "It's only when we warriors have nothing to fear that we lose sight of what we were fighting for in the first place. We lose the purpose for our existence..." He trailed off, and shook his head. "Go to sleep, Colin. I'll keep watch for the rest of the night."

But the swordsman shook his head. "No. I've gotten as much sleep as I could possibly get tonight; I'll take the watch now."

Link hesitated. "But -"

"You're the only one who can defeat Oni," interrupted Colin, "and you can't fight well if you don't have sleep." A lopsided grin formed on his face. "Trust me, I know."

The king sighed. "If you're that set on keeping watch..." He pointed to the west. "Pay close attention to that area; that's the most likely spot from where anyone would launch an ambush."

"I will," promised Colin. _And I won't forget what you've taught me tonight, either_, he added silently.

Link stood up and started for Midna's resting place. He paused in midstep, turning to face the swordsman once more. "Colin?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Colin blinked. "For what?" he asked, confused, but Link had already gone, leaving Colin alone with his thoughts.

--

"This is it," said Link. "The entrance to the catacombs of Clock Town."

The group stood before a large opening that resembling a fallen log, glittering lights swirling around the meadow in which they stood. Patches of flowers and rings of bushes gave the meadow a pleasant feel; the gigantic trunks of trees that surrounded it created a barrier, with few places for people to pass through to the sanctuary. Had they not known who awaited them inside the catacombs, it would have seemed to be a safe haven for adventurers.

"We should be cautious," warned Midna. "It's been too easy getting here."

"What do you mean?" Colin shifted in place uneasily. _Something's off about this place, and I don't know what it is... _

"Oni has an entire army, yet we haven't encountered a single soldier on our way here. Doesn't that strike you as odd?" The Fused Shadows emerged from her cloak as she spoke, lazily orbiting her body. She motioned to the clearing around them. "He's even left the back entrance unguarded."

"He has a barrier..." Eirias trailed off, thinking. "That is odd," he muttered after a moment. "He knows we're coming for him. Even if he believed that we couldn't break the barrier, why wouldn't he post sentries here to ward us off?"

"Unless he knows we can destroy it and has some sort of guard waiting for us inside." Tear drew her sword, the azure blade sparkling in the sunlight. "Mother's right. We need to be careful."

"That's all well and good," said Eirias, eying the orange wall of light before them, "but we won't have to worry about anything if we can't get past this barrier. Any ideas?"

"Everyone, back away," ordered Link, eying the Fused Shadows as they began to spin faster.

"Why -" began Tear, when the ancient relics clamped down on her mother's head. In an instant, Midna disappeared, replaced with the glowing, multi-armed Fused Shadow Beast. With a roar, it called forth its giant spear and stabbed at the glowing force field. For a brief second, it remained whole, the tip of the spear just barely grazing its surface. Then, as if it had never been there in the first place, the barrier vanished, leaving the entrance unbarred. The monster flashed briefly before beginning to shrink, golden skin fading into the blue of the Twili.

" Was that... the strength of the Fused Shadows...?" whispered Eirias, watching as the hero caught the staggering queen. "So much power..."

"I'm fine, Link," assured Midna, catching the questioning look on her husband's face. "We've got more important things to worry about, remember?"

One by one, the group's gazes returned to the gaping hole that led into the ancient tombs beneath Clock Town. "What are we waiting for?" said Eirias at last, voicing the single thought that ran through their minds. "There's no point in sitting out here."

Without another word, they gathered what courage they had and stepped into the shadows.

Gnarled tree roots dug into the cracked, worn walls of the twisting halls and chambers that made up the catacombs. Bones of long dead warriors lined the passageways, their weapons and armor strewn haphazardly along the path. Grotesque murals were etched into the walls, while several torches and Sols cast light on the way forward. Cobwebs crept over the skeletons, while tiny spiders scuttled over the remains. Link took the lead, the Hero of Time's memories leading him down the correct path every time it split in two. They walked forward in silence, too afraid to disturb the resting place of soldiers long past with words that belonged to the realm of the living. Before long, the narrow passageway led the group into a large, circular chamber swathed in darkness. The shadows clung to the walls as though they lived, unwilling to release their hold on the cold and moldy stone.

"You've finally made it," sounded a familiar, emotionless voice from the center of the darkness. One by one, the torches along the sides of the chamber began to light up, driving away the shadows and illuminating the black figure that sat cross-legged on the floor. "I wondered if you'd even make it past the barrier, but it seems Oni was right: you are stronger than you look."

"You of all people should know," replied Link, drawing the Sacred Beast Sword. "However twisted you are, you're still my shadow."

Twin red eyes stared curiously at the hero. "You acknowledge me now?"

Link ignored the question. "Let us through."

The shadow shook his head. "I've waited to have a rematch with you, Link. Our battle was so rudely interrupted by Oni, was it not?"

The Hero of Twilight nodded, his free hand absently wandering to the handle of the broken sword that hung in its sheath by his waist. "It was."

"Shall we continue, then?" Shadow Link stood, his sword and shield materializing in his hands. Link's grip around his sword tightened as he took a step forward. Before he could go any further, Colin stepped in front of him.

"You're battle is with me, not Link." Colin turned to Link. "Leave him to me; I've seen Oni use this tactic before. He would use the grunts of his army to wear down our forces, then have his main force strike to finish them off. He's just trying to wear you down before you fight him."

Link hesitated, then sheathed his sword. As much as he hated to admit it, Colin's words made sense.

"You mean leave him to us," corrected Tear.

"Tear, you are not fighting with -" began Colin, but the swordmaiden shook her head.

"You aren't familiar with the way my father fights. I am," said the princess, iron imbued in her voice. "You can't do this without me, Colin." Pure determination seemed to flare up in her eyes. "I refuse to stand on the sidelines and wait!"

Colin's gaze met her own, and in that instant a flurry of unspoken words passed between them. Unbidden, the memory of his conversation with Link rose to bolster her argument. _I can't protect her if she's not with me, and if I lose her... _At last, the warrior nodded.

"All right," he said softly. He glanced at Link, who gave a slight nod of approval. "I don't like it, but I don't see any other way."

"Don't leave me out, either," growled Eirias. "You know you can use my help here."

Both Colin and Tear shook their heads.

"No, Eirias; what if there's someone up ahead? Who will ensure that Mother and Father make it to Oni safely if all of us are here, fighting?" Tear stepped away from her brother with a small shake of her head to stand with Colin. "It has to be you."

"Have a little faith," added Colin, drawing his own blade. "We can handle him."

"They're both right, Eirias," said Midna. _And even if they weren't, it wouldn't matter... when this is over, this will never have happened._

Shadow Link cleared his throat. "Are you done?" he called, tapping one foot on the ground. "You're boring me. I would rather fight Link, but at this point I think I would gladly face all of you, if only to have something to do."

Tear eyed her brother, a multitude of emotions passing through her face before settling on irritation. "What are you waiting for? Go!" With one final look at her family, she and Colin drew their swords and charged the shadow, the three blades meeting with a loud clang in the center of the chamber. Tearing his eyes away from the battle taking place before him, Eirias motioned to his parents, not trusting himself to speak. They quickly headed out the exit, Link taking the lead once more as they raced down the passage.

_You really believe that they can defeat your shadow?_ asked Midna, traces of worry echoing in her thought.

_... Honestly? I don't know_, he replied. _I trust them both, and one on one they would never stand a chance. But if the two of them are fighting... they just might prevail._

All conversation ground to a halt as they continued down the corridors, each one looking exactly like the last. Only after the sounds of battle had long faded away did the walls around them began to widen, marking the presence of a room up ahead. "We're close," said Link. "This should be the innermost part of the catacombs..."

"Where Oni's waiting for us," finished Eirias. He took a few steps forward, intent on entering the room, only to have Midna grab him by the shoulder.

"What?" he whispered angrily, wondering if his voice was carrying into the next room.

"Just be careful. This could be a trap as well."

Eirias nodded and cautiously peered into the room. Inscribed on the walls of the chamber were thousands upon thousands of names, each one honoring a soldier that had fallen in the countless wars of eras gone by. Swords, their points buried in the stone floor, ringed the area; just behind them stood shields of all shapes and sizes. Four large pillars stretched to the roof, streaks of red, blue, green, and white coloring each. A mammoth Sol floated at the top of the room, lighting up the entire area with its glow. By the back of the chamber stood a table, two unlit candles and their holders standing on either side of it. Behind the table lay a gaping hole, thin wisps of silver stretching out toward the two figures that sat in front of it.

"Welcome to the Sanctum of Souls."

"Dulcinea," spat Midna, her eyes narrowing as she spotted her. The sorceress rose to her feet, brushing off pieces of dust from her silver robe. Simple black lines curled around the robe, forming an intricate pattern resembling a hawk. A few lines creased her forehead, the only mark that time had left on her.

"It's been a long time, Midna." Dulcinea tucked her hands in her sleeves, looking for all the world like an innocent priestess.

"For you, maybe," countered the queen, "but for me, it's only been a few days." Midna grinned, a dangerous glint in her eyes. "You know, I'm actually glad no one's killed you yet."

"I could say the same to you, Midna," replied Dulcinea, her voice completely calm. She smirked. "But you and I both know that will change soon."

"You're right," Midna shot back, and the Fused Shadows began to crackle with energy, circling their mistress as she clenched her hand. "I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face and kill you myself." Three bolts of purple lightning lanced out of the Fused Shadows and shot toward Dulcinea.

"No!" The yell resounded throughout the room as the lightning vanished, blown out of existence with sheer force. Both women whipped their heads to Eirias, who shook his head at his mother.

"She's mine!" he growled. "This is the woman who turned the past thirteen years into a living hell for me!" He began to sing, short sharp notes creating a hail of of knives that rained down over Dulcinea. The sorceress erected a barrier faster than he could see, her eyes smoldering as she glared at the king.

"Oni did not spare my life all those years ago for nothing," she hissed. "He saw my potential, and granted me some of his strength." Dulcinea cackled and waved one arm toward Eirias. The knives vanished as Eirias flew backwards into the wall, the room shaking with the force of the impact. He grit his teeth and dragged himself to his feet, striking back with shards of ice that shattered harmlessly over her barrier.

"Don't worry about me," said Eirias, his eyes fixed on his opponent. "Take that sorry excuse for a god down!" The king rolled out of the way as a barrage of sharp stones shot past him.

"Do not insult Lord Oni!" screeched Dulcinea.

"Now, now, Dulcinea... let him talk as he pleases; it will only make it more pleasurable when you kill him. As for you, Link..." Oni sat cross-legged by the hole, his eyes closed. His twin-bladed sword lay to his right, while a shield made entirely of energy lay to his left. "You've defeated Shadow Link... I'm impressed." The god opened his eyes, picking up his weapons from the ground and rising to his feet without a sound. "Then again..." He gave the couple a chilling smile. "I expected no less from the Chosen Hero of the Goddesses and the Queen of Twilight." Oni pointed his blade at Link. "Do try and make this somewhat enjoyable... I've been waiting quite a while for this moment."

"So have I." Link drew his own sword, giving it a twirl as he slowly made his way to the center of the sanctum.

"I hope," said Oni, the barest hint of amusement dripping from his words, "that you aren't too tired to fight."

"Not at all," replied the hero. "After all, we had our allies as well."

The god's eyes narrowed slightly. "Then this shall be more entertaining than I thought."

"Link, listen to me." For the first time Midna spoke, her voice surprisingly soft and pleading. "You don't have to do this..."

"Midna?" Link turned to her, confused. "I'm not going to -" he stopped, following her gaze. She wasn't looking at him.

She was looking at Oni.

* * *

**A/N:** Button at the bottom. Clicky clicky. XD


	27. Chapter 25

**A/N: *walks in wearing bulletproof vest, helm, flame armor, and flame shield* **I know you're probably waiting to kill me for not updating in forever, but things have been a little hectic on my end... college and life in general have kept me busy. I finally found time to finish this chapter and have it beta'd, so I'm happy to say Chapter 25 is just a few words away from what you're reading now. Just a few things to note before you read:

I'm rusty. Therefore, some things may be not as polished/as good as I would like them to be. Now, without further ado...

* * *

**The Legend of Midna: Time's Requiem**

**Chapter 25**

Link stared at Midna, trying to make sense of her words. "Midna, what are you talking about? That's _Oni_ over there; I'm right here!"

The Fierce Deity let out a roar of raucous laughter. "So you haven't told him?" he asked. A malicious grin slowly spread itself across his painted face.

Midna was silent, her gaze fixed on the floor before her. After a moment she looked up, her eyes fixed on Oni. "No."

"That's rich... very rich indeed!" Oni's entire frame shook with mirth.

"Tell me what?" pressed Link, looking from one to the other in confusion.

"That... you.... and he..." began Midna, searching for words that would make sense and finding none aid her.

"It's okay, my dear Midna -"

"What did you just say?!" growled Link, taking a step forward.

The god went on as though he hadn't been interrupted. "I'll handle this. What she's trying to say...." Oni smirked. "...is that we are one and the same."

"You really think I believe that?" asked the hero, his eyes narrowing. "We are nothing alike!"

"Is that so?" Oni smirked. "Have you not noticed certain... similarities... between us? Our swordplay, for instance -- how else would I know how to block your own moves? Or save a few attributes, we are identical in size?"

Eirias snorted. "That means nothing; it's simply coincidental."

Oni turned to scowl at the young king. "Ah, yes, you; I'd almost forgotten about you. Dulcinea?"

"Here, as always, my lord," she replied, glaring at Eirias.

"Take this excuse of a king and teach him a lesson, will you?"

"Gladly," she growled, and made a series of swift motions in the air. Link and Midna covered their eyes as a bright flash lit the area. When it had faded, both Dulcinea and Eirias had vanished.

"What did you do with them?!" demanded Link.

"Dulcinea simply took the child to play a few games... nothing you need to worry about." Oni grinned. "Now, where were we?" He pretended to think for a moment. "Right, right... Link, you're me."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever -" began Link.

"It's true, Link," interrupted the queen, finally looking at her husband. "He's... you."

Link drew a deep breath. Midna wouldn't lie to him; not about something as important as this. Even if she had, fifteen years together had taught him to spot the subtle waver in her voice when she was lying -- one that had been curiously absent as she'd confirmed Oni's statement. "How?" he asked at last. "That shouldn't be possible."

"Ah, the wonders of time..." mused Oni, his eyes wandering the names inscribed on the walls. "With it in your grasp, anything is possible. Your predecessor ventured back and forth across the stream of time to defeat Ganondorf, and upon the Evil King's defeat, the once-whole timeline branched into two." He looked at the hero. "Such is the same for you... me... us." With a wave of his hand, Oni produced a glowing line in the air. He placed one gloved finger near the middle. "Here, ten years ago, is when our break occurred. Ten years ago, you lost Midna to Dulcinea's trap."

Link blinked. "That trap wasn't deadly."

"Would you kindly _be quiet and listen_?" Apparently satisfied by the hero's silence, the god went on. "As I was saying... Midna died ten years ago. Around that time, one of the Twili discovered a strange mask in one of the caves..." Oni caught Link's eye. "My mask. The very one that the original Hero of Time cast through the Mirror of Twilight upon his return to Hyrule, deeming it too dangerous to leave in the realm of Light." His voice became bitter as he continued. "As if he could have defeated Majora on his own, the ungrateful brat! He intended for me to be lost, to never see the light of day once more..." He trailed off, lost in thought. Link slowly edged forward, hoping to catch the god off-guard. Before he had moved an inch Oni's hand had shot up, a blazing nimbus of red light straining to free itself from his grasp and pierce anything in its path.

"I wasn't quite finished yet," he said calmly. When Link grudgingly backed away, he lowered his hand. "Where was I? Oh, yes. I waited for more than a century for someone to find me... and finally, someone did. One of the Twili found the mask and brought it to the palace for examination."

The king sharply exhaled. He could feel the beginnings of the truth blossoming in his mind, dark tendrils that threatened to snare him and draw him into the darkness. Part of him itched to fight Oni now, to halt his troubling explanations and bring an end to his mortal life, while the other insisted on hearing the truth.

_Wait, _whispered Midna softly, sensing his unease. _And remember... I'm here with you._

"You, of course, recognized it immediately from the memories of the original Hero of Time... and knew that I lay dormant within the mask," continued Oni. "When I sensed you there... I called out for you, speaking directly to your mind. I could feel the pain of loss radiating out of you, the agony from the death of Midna running deep into your soul. I offered you the power to bring her back in exchange for putting the mask on..."

"No," said Link quietly, as if attempting to will the god's next words away.

"...and you accepted."

Link shook his head, trying to deny the truth that had been set before him. _He _had been the cause of everything that had befallen both the Twilight Realm and Hyrule. _He _had fallen into Oni's clutches in a desperate gamble with an obvious, grim outcome. It didn't matter that he had been blinded by despair and grief; in one foolish action he'd undone the work that the countless Heroes before him had accomplished.

_It's not your fault,_ said Midna wearily, seeing the path his thoughts had taken. _The fault lies with me. _There was a hint of sadness in her thoughts as she spoke._ If I had been stronger, had been able to stop Zant alone, we never would have met, and none of this ever would have happened._

_Do you really think I'd want that? _demanded Link. _Midna, nothing can or will make me ever regret meeting you, _he told her._ And don't you dare try to take the blame on this one. Letting Oni out of his mask was my mistake; I wasn't strong enough then... _The brief melancholy that had snared the hero vanished, his determination asserting itself once more._ I'm going to fix that here and now._

_Something tells me you're not going to budge on this._

_Nope,_ confirmed Link.

_My stubbornness finally rubbed off on you, I see. _Despite the seriousness of the situation, Midna grinned. Link couldn't help but smile back at her.

_Yep._

"You were so _easy_ to manipulate," Oni drawled, oblivious to their conversation. "So _willing_ to believe that I would lend you my power to revive your love!" He chuckled and tapped his skull. "After you put on the mask, it was just a matter of subduing you and taking control..." He grimaced. "You still won't shut up, you know. Some idiotic part of you seems to believe that you can defeat me."

"That's because we can," declared Link. His words notwithstanding, a sliver of doubt crept into his mind. _If Oni is me, then he knows every move I could possibly make; how do you defeat an opponent that knows everything you can do?_

"Can you?" challenged Oni. "Shall we put those words to the test, hero?"

"All in good time, Oni," snapped Midna. "But first... how did you manage to get us here? You altered Dulcinea's plan; how?"

"Altering Dulcinea's plan was easy; I merely suggested to her subconscious that she use Angelus Errare to send you into the future, where I was," said Oni. "Of course, sneaking even a smidgen of my power past those three twits who sealed me away was a bit difficult... but in the end, I managed it."

"Why did you want us in the future?" Sensing that the conversation was drawing to a close, Link changed his stance slightly, shifting one foot in front of the other to ready himself for the inevitable battle.

"Isn't it obvious? No?" Oni looked to Midna. "Care to tell them, dearest?"

"Don't call me that," hissed Midna, and the violet fire of twilight magic graced her fingertips. "You aren't Link."

"I'm hurt, Midna; really, I am!" The god placed one hand over his heart and snickered. "Ah, yes... where was I? I needed both of you in the future so that I could go to the past and shape the world the way I wanted to." Oni moved to one side, tracing his hand on the wall carvings. "Beings can only travel through time when there is a large enough gap in power to accommodate them. With Zant and Majora's deaths, the gap had widened to the point that if someone with a reasonable amount of strength went missing..." Oni shrugged. "You can guess the rest." He turned his attention to the couple. "Are you ready to die?"

_Link, he can't kill us,_ said Midna suddenly. Link turned to stare at her.

_Have you lost your mind? _he hissed, incredulous._ He's aiming to kill us, Midna!_

_If he kills you, he ceases to exist,_ she explained, eyeing the Fierce Deity warily as he picked up his broadsword.._ We're from the past, remember? He's probably going to try and capture you._

Link thought about that for a moment. It made sense; twice he'd encountered Oni alone, and both times Oni had left without killing him, let alone injuring him. _And what about you? _asked Link after a moment.

_He can't kill me either._

It was then that he spotted the slight waver in her voice. _Midna... what aren't you telling me? _he demanded. _And don't try and leave anything out, either!_

_No time for that!_ _MOVE! _Midna darted to her left as Oni brought his blade down, unleashing a shockwave that narrowly missed cleaving her in two. With a frustrated grunt, Link flipped to the left and brought up his shield in time to deflect the wave of lethal energy.

_You're explaining everything when this is over,_ he told her, and charged the Fierce Deity, sword raised.

Oni let out a manical laugh and readied his blade. "Come then, Hero of Twilight and Time! Let me show you the true power of a god!"

----

"Watch out!" shouted Tear, and felt a wave of relief wash over her as Colin dashed to the right, barely avoiding the deadly back slice from the shadow of her father. Hearing her warning shout, Shadow Link launched himself in her direction, his sword singing as it cut through the air towards her exposed head. Tear brought up her own blade to parry and smashed her shield into his face while Colin cut into its back. With a roar, the shadow kicked out at Tear, knocking her to the ground. As she struggled to get up, Shadow Link wheeled around and slammed the flat of his blade into Colin's chest before jabbing upwards with his shield. A loud crack filled the chamber as the sharp edge of the dark metal met Colin's jawbone. The swordsman staggered backwards, his face contorted in pain.

"Colin!" shouted Tear, and kicked out with her legs. As she'd guessed, the shadow had rolled away in response, his red eyes glaring at her as she sprang to her feet and brought her blade to bear once more.

"I'm... I'm fine," mumbled the Hylian. "Keep fighting, Tear," he continued, and winced as another, louder crack rent the air.

_His jaw's broken, _realized Tear, and watched for a moment as Colin charged Link's doppelganger, their blades meeting with a flurry of sparks. A second later, Tear's joined the fray, all three caught in a deadlock at the center of the chamber.

"I commend you both," said Shadow Link tonelessly. "Both of you are undeniably skilled.... not enough to defeat me, of course, but enough to keep this entertaining. Shall we continue?" Without waiting for an answer, the shadow rammed his shield into Colin's gut. The swordsman grunted and gave way, falling back as Tear drew her sword back and thrust at the shadow's chest. With a laugh, he batted her blade away with his own and rammed into the princess with his shoulder. She let out a hiss as the sharp edge of his shield cut into her shield arm and jumped back, bringing up her shield as the shadow relentlessly continued his attack. Clang after clang echoed through the chamber as Tear blocked the barrage of blows, looking for an opening to strike. Each blow battered her shield like a hammer, determined to break through her shield and slice clean through her body. With a swift kick to her side, Shadow Link brought her to the ground, his blade swinging downward to finish her. Before the blade struck her chest, Colin blocked it with his own, driving the shadow back with a quick thrust at his head.

"Are you all right?" asked Colin slowly, each word drawn out and filled with pain.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "Don't talk unless you have to, all right?"

Colin nodded, and together the two charged their opponent once more. Tear swiped at Shadow Link's legs, while Colin aimed a blow at his abdomen. The shadow parried both attacks with ease and headbutted Colin. Stunned, the swordsman reeled backwards, his eyesight drifting in and out of focus. Before Shadow Link could strike at the dazed Ordonian, Tear sliced at his thighs, her azure blade cutting through to the darkness beneath.

"Something about you two is making me careless," growled Shadow Link as he blocked another stab from Tear. "This should have been over before it started."

"Maybe you've finally met those you could consider your equals," suggested Tear and moved so that she stood in front of Colin.

The shadow snorted. "Equal? I have no equal, save your father," he replied, circling the pair. Darting forward, he effortlessly knocked Tear aside and hefted Colin up by his tunic. "You never should have resisted," whispered Shadow Link. Colin struggled feebly, his head throbbing as he attempted to cut into his opponent. He missed by inches, the sword clattered to the ground after he failed to get a better grip on the hilt.

"Let him go!" cried Tear, and sprang forward, blade searching for the shadow's back. Shadow Link rolled his eyes and knocked her back down with a swift kick to her chest.

"I'm afraid you won't be receiving help from him anymore," he said tonelessly, and thrust his blade into Colin's chest.

"COLIN!" screamed Tear, and watched helplessly as his body was tossed to the grip of the cold, hard floor. "YOU!" she yelled, and turned to Shadow Link, her grip tightening around her sword.

"Stay still... and let death come for you." Faster than she had anticipated, the shadow sprang at her, blade swinging. Caught off-guard, Tear focused solely on blocking his attacks. She winced as the blade rained relentlessly down on her shield. With each strike, her arm grew more numb; it was only a matter of time before she would have to drop her shield. Before she could react, a swift kick to her shield knocked it aside. Tear waited for the coming blow, but none came. She stared at her opponent as he backed away, giving her time to raise her defenses once more.

He was toying with her.

Gripping her shield tightly, she set it in front of her. Shadow Link renewed the attack on her shield again, a dark grin plastered on his face. As before, the rain of blows took its toll on her shield arm; she could barely feel it anymore. Strikes against the shadow were futile; no matter how fast or unpredictable they were, they met a ready and waiting shield. After another string of blows, her arm gave way. With a groan, Tear dropped her shield.

"Tiring, are we?" taunted the shadow, twirling his blade. "Would you like me to end this now?"

In response, Tear gripped her sword with both hands, resting it at eye level so that the tip of the blade pointed at her opponent. Bending her knees slightly, she left her weight fall on her forward leg, relaxing her muscles as best she could. Though her father's style had been enough to defeat even the mighty Majora, against a shadow who used the same style of fighting, it was useless. The one she used now was one of her own making, born of a need to improve her swordsmanship and a hunger to match the heroes of old in their legendary swordplay. _I can only hope that this works, _thought Tear, and focused her eyes on her opponent.

"What's this? You believe you can match me?" Shadow Link stared at her, his red eyes appraising her stance and weapon. "Quit now, while you can... I will make your death as peaceful as possible."

"As if I would believe that," said Tear, and let her sword fall slightly. Sensing a weak point in her defenses, Shadow Link darted forward, sword swinging to bite into her side. In that instant Tear dropped her blade to parry his attack and shoved his weapon aside. Thrown slightly off-balance, the shadow's eyes widened as Tear's blade found its way into his chest. For a second he stared at her, disbelief mirrored in his eyes. Then it toppled backward, convulsing as bits and pieces of its body became consumed by violet fire.

"Burn," she spat, and pulled her blade free, watching as the last of her father's shadow turned into ash.

"You... did... it," whispered Colin. His eyes had glazed over slightly; the wound on his chest continued to bleed, rivers of blood flowing down onto the cold, hard stone of the stone. Tear hobbled over to him and dropped her weapon, tearing off pieces of her outfit. She placed them over the gash and pressed down in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding.

"You... idiot," she whispered back, tears slowly drifting down her cheeks. A sob escaped her throat. "So help me, Colin... if you leave me now, after everything we've been through -"

"Tear... but I just need to... sleep for a moment..." he sighed, his eyelids drooping. Her eyes wide with fear, Tear began to shake him wildly.

"No sleeping, Colin!" she shouted. "Stay with me; think of something, anything! Do you remember the day we met?"

Colin nodded, his eyelids fluttering in an attempt to stay open. "Mhm... it was... sunny, and you had on... a beautiful white dress... and I..." He looked at her with glazed eyes, the pain he felt from his jaw surfacing in them as he began to speak again. "I..."

"You had on your goofy training clothes," she said softly. "And the very first thing I said to you was, 'You're not leaving until I beat you!'"

A faint smile graced his lips. "I remember..." He coughed, spewing blood into the air.

"Hush," whispered Tear immediately, and dabbed at the flecks that had landed outside his mouth. _This isn't good... at this rate... _Her lip quivered. _No. He's not going like this; I won't allow it!_

"Tear..."

"I told you, hush," she repeated. "You'll be fine; there has to be something nearby that -"

Colin gently placed one hand on her arm and looked her directly in the eye. "Tear, I'm done for. Go... help your father. Everything rides on him..."

"No! I'm -" the princess began, but Colin did his best to shake his head.

"There's nothing... that can save me now," he wheezed, and moved her hands off the rag on his chest. "Help Link."

"I stay with you," she stated firmly. "No matter what happens."

Wrapping her arms around Colin, she hugged him to her chest. "Stay," she whispered. "Please."

And so they stayed, the princess and her warrior, as the torches slowly dimmed and flickered out.

* * *

**A/N: **Big review button begs to be pushed. Make it a happy button, please.


	28. Chapter Final

**A/N: **So here we are... the final chapter of The Legend of Midna, not counting the epilogue. Edited, re-edited, and bled until I couldn't stand it anymore, this is it. I'll save the remarks for after the epilogue, since I've kept everyone waiting long enough.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own The Legend of Zelda or its characters. I do own a copy of Twilight Princess and all of my original characters, though.

* * *

**The Legend of Midna: Time's Requiem**

**Chapter Final  
**

The stone beneath Link and Oni's feet shattered as their blades met at the center of the chamber; waves of energy radiated from both as both sought to overpower the other. Dropping his blade, Link rolled under the deity's falling sword and struck upwards with his shield. Oni took a step back, shaking his head to clear it of the bright lights that flashed in front of his eyes. Link snatched his blade from the floor and became a blur of motion as he flipped over Oni's disoriented swing, landing behind the god to strike at his unprotected back. To Link's chagrin, the Sacred Beast Sword bounced harmlessly off the deity's armor. Grinning, Oni spun around and brought the flat of his blade crashing into Link's shield, knocking both it and the hero aside. Before Link could regain his balance, Oni rushed forward, striking at him relentlessly with the blunt side of his broadsword. Oni's shield of energy vanished, and with a smirk, the god grasped his sword with both hands. As he raised his weapon for another round of blows, bolts of purple lightning lanced into his armor, forcing the god back several feet. Oni glared at Midna, whose hands were encased in purple fire.

"He's not alone," she called, and summoned a swath of dark fire that raced with a loud roar toward the Fierce Deity. Raising his blade, Oni rent the wave in two and redirected them with his palm, sending them back at their mistress. Midna leapt over the roiling flames and launched shards of ice at her foe, hoping to catch him off guard. The god knocked them aside with little effort and snatched the last one out of the air. With a flick of his wrist, he tossed it at Link, who barely had time to deflect it with his shield. Stowing his weapons, the hero pulled out his bow, firing arrow after arrow in an attempt to strike Oni. The god snickered as each arrow passed him, his body easily contorting to dodge each shaft. It was only when a torrent of scalding water sent him flying into the runes on wall that Oni stopped laughing. His eyes focused on Midna alone. Blue flames began to lick at the edges of his blade while he glowered at the sorceress.

"You, my dear, are interfering with our duel," said Oni, the barest hint of anger making itself known in his voice. "I can't have that." He swung his broadsword, waves of fire arcing toward her. But Link stepped into their path and raised his shield to absorb the blows with a strained grunt. The metal of his shield let out a harsh creak, as though it had been put under great pressure.

_Don't push it, Link, _warned Midna. _Your equipment may be indestructible, but even it has its limits. And... thank you. _

_Stay focused, _he replied, and launched himself at Oni once more. _And you're welcome._

Link smashed his shield against Oni's face and jumped skywards, aiming to cleave the god's head in two. Oni's broadsword whipped upwards to block the blow; with a slight twist of his blade, Oni sent Link soaring skywards, the king's right hand bleeding profusely. Link's shield clattered to the ground as Oni sprang into the air, striking at the Hero of Time and Twilight's defenseless form again and again.

_I can't get a clear shot, _thought Midna, watching as Oni continued his vicious onslaught. _If I __attack Oni, Link will be harmed as well! _

In the air above her, Link suddenly flipped and gripped his sword with both hands, fending off each new wave of attacks from the deity. Unable to dance through the air as the god did, Link surrendered to Oni's lead, parrying his attacks and waiting for an opening to start his own. When Oni's sword shifted to one side, Link struck at his arms, hammering against the deity's gauntlets with all the force he could muster. With an annoyed grunt, the Fierce Deity let go of his weapon. Link lifted his sword once more, intent on spearing Oni's face through with his blade, when the god's broadsword reappeared in his hands with a flash of light. Grinning, Oni batted the hero's blade aside with his gauntlet, and with one well-placed blow, Oni sent Link spiraling into the floor with a loud thud. As the hero struggled to stand, the god kicked him back down and leveled his blade at Link's throat. "Is this all the strength that the Hero of Time and Twilight can bring to bear?" he mocked. "It's to be expected, I suppose, for nothing you have will so much as dent me." Several shadow swords shattered as they touched Oni's frame; before the god could turn his head, bolts of energy leapt from Midna's palm to smash themselves into his armor. Oni sighed and shook his head, irritated by her petty assault.

"You really are a nuisance," he growled, stepping towards her. "I should do Link the favor of killing you here and now."

Savage winds pelted the god while streams of water and fire sought to snare his limbs. Shards of earth pelted Oni's head, doing their best to obscure his vision, but to no avail. The god walked out of the raging storm of elements unscathed, broadsword in hand. Behind him, Link rose to his feet, gripping the Sacred Beast Sword with both hands.

"You won't touch her," spat Link. Oni chuckled.

"You're tired, and your body is near broken. Do you really believe you can stop me as you are now?" asked Oni, and glanced over his shoulder at the king. For an answer, Link lunged at the deity, his sword seeking the gaps between his armored plates. Oni shook his head and sidestepped the attack to grab the hero by the throat. Snatching the Sacred Beast Sword from his hand, Oni tossed it to the side. It landed on the ground with a clink and skidded to a stop just before the edge of the wall.

"Such recklessness," tutted Oni. "And all on Midna's account, too! This is more disappointing than I'd imagined it would be," he continued. Though Link's legs lashed out at his chest, striking at it with vigor, Oni ignored them. "I think you need motivation." Tossing Link to one side, he started towards Midna. "I'm afraid your time is up, my dear."

_Midna, MOVE! _shouted Link. _I'll distract him, just get out of the way!_

Midna sighed. _I can't, Link._

Link froze, his hand just barely hovering above his bow. _What? Why not?_ The seeds of suspicion, already sown, began to sprout. _What are you planning, Midna?!_

Twin flames exploded from the Fused Shadows, engulfing the god in their fiery pillars. With a single breath, Oni blew them away, his eyes locked on the queen.

_Xenos warned me that only a divine weapon could damage Oni,_ explained Midna, a tinge of sadness exuding from her thoughts. _I'm sorry, Link. But this is what has to happen. _

Link fired off an arrow that bounced off the back of Oni's head. Gritting his teeth, the Hylian fit a bomb onto his next arrow and let it fly. Rolling his eyes, Oni nimbly jumped out of its path. It exploded harmlessly on the far wall, sending shards of stone clattering to the ground. _What are you talking about, Midna? _he asked, and staggered toward his sword. Snatching it from the ground, the nightmare that had occurred so often began to claw at his thoughts, screaming at him to heed its warning. _You're not planning to sacrifice yourself...!_

_The spirit of the Master Sword fled when it shattered under Oni's hands, _Midna continued as if she hadn't heard Link, and called down winds that tore at Oni's armor. Unfazed, the god ambled forward, mirth reflected in his seemingly sightless eyes. _Without a righteous spirit to strengthen and power the Master Sword, the blade will never be whole again. And without the Master Sword, the Key of the Twilight can't be formed. _Midna dropped her arms and called the Fused Shadows back. Sensing their power was no longer needed, they settled into the folds of her cloak once more. The purple fire around her hands dimmed, then died out as she simply stood her ground, waiting for Oni to come to her. _Xenos said..._ Though she wasn't speaking the words, Midna's breath caught in her throat. _... that my spirit the only one capable enough to mend the Master Sword. _

_No! _shouted Link. _You can't be the only one that can do this! There has to be somebody else!_

_'A spirit born of neither light nor darkness, whose faults and deceptions have been shed by time and revelation, will bring light to the blade of evil's bane,' _quoted Midna. Oni wasn't far now; only five more steps and he would be in front of her. _Those are the words Xenos spoke to me. _

Link rushed forward. _No, Midna! This is just like when we faced Ganondorf! I can't let you do this! _

Midna sighed. _I know you can't. _Raising one hand, the queen let loose a bolt of purple lightning that crashed into the hero's chest, knocking him back into the wall. The bolt twisted itself to pin him against the stone. _I'm sorry, Link._

"A lovers' quarrel, I see," said Oni, intrigued. At last, he was in front of her, his broadsword resting idly in one gloved hand. "And to what do I owe this honor?"

"Get it over with, Oni," she snapped. Though her whole body was trembling, Midna kept her eyes on Oni, glaring at him with a defiance that rivaled the flames of Death Mountain in its fury.

The god shrugged. "As you wish." Drawing his sword back, he impaled her, driving the blade straight through her heart.

"MIDNA!" Link's broken scream echoed around the chamber as Oni withdrew his sword. Midna crumpled to the ground, blood seeping out of her wound. The bolt pinning Link against the wall vanished, and with a pained cry he staggered forward, collapsing by Midna's broken form.

"Don't," he pleaded. "Not here, not after everything..." Link lifted Midna up, cradling her by his chest.

_Link... _Midna closed her eyes, her strength slowly ebbing away. Even her thoughts were starting to lose the vibrant force behind them. _Take Oni down. Don't... don't let this future come to pass._

Link took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _I will, _he replied, not trusting himself to speak. A single tear rolled down his cheek. _Midna... _

_I know._ Her thoughts had faded to less than a whisper. _I... _Midna trailed off.

_You? _Link's hands trembled. _Midna? _

There was no response. Even though she hadn't finished her sentence, he knew what Midna had wanted to say. And now, because of Oni, she would never say those words again. After everything they'd survived, after all the years together, Midna was gone, never to return. Link gently set her down on the floor, closing her eyes with two fingers. Link's hand balled into a fist. Taking the Sacred Beast Sword in hand, he stood up, suppressing the tears and grief that threatened to overwhelm him. Grief could wait until later, when everything was over. Midna had given her life to stop Oni, to correct a single mistake he'd made in a moment of weakness, and he was not going to let that sacrifice amount to nothing.

"Are you done?" asked Oni with a yawn. For an answer, Link pulled the Master Sword from its sheath. The broken blade shimmered with orange light, and with one blinding flash it was whole once more, the strength to repel evil blazing with renewed fire around its edges.

Oni's eyes bulged. "That's impossible!" he roared in disbelief. "I destroyed that sword!"

"Yes, you did," said Link quietly, and brought the two swords in his hands together. They shifted and melded with one another, coalescing to form a familiar blade. The image of a wolf with a golden eye once again looked out at him from the crosspiece, but something had changed: instead of the white and black auras that surrounded its core, the blade radiated with blue and orange energies that spiraled down its ebony edges.

_Midna, _realized Link, and reached out to touch one strand. It twined comfortingly around his finger for a moment, filling him with renewed vitality, then returned to the Key. Midna was still here, within the Key of the Twilight, helping him as only she could.

"The Key of the Twilight," hissed Oni, and suddenly he crouched, his broadsword held in front of him warily. "Din's cursed weapon, of all things!" His eyes narrowed. "Perhaps I underestimated Midna's cunning."

"Perhaps you did," growled Link, stepped forward, slashing at the air to create blue crescents of energy that rushed to cut Oni in half. The deity sliced them in two and leapt into the air, splitting the stone where Link had been standing seconds before in two with a twisted version of the helm splitter. Link struck at the god, cutting through the seemingly invincible armor to the flesh underneath. Grunting in pain, Oni pulled away, striking at Link with the flat side of his own weapon. Blocking the blow, Link smashed the hilt of his sword into Oni's head, then brought its point down onto the god's boot before spinning away to avoid the slash aimed to decapitate him.

"Clever," said Oni, and winced as he lifted his foot off the ground. Without two good feet, it was harder for him to move, and with restricted movement, his attacks were limited. The Fierce Deity placed his blade in front of him, taking a defensive stance. "You cannot surpass a god, Link!"

"Perhaps not," said Link, and rolled behind Oni, slicing open two more wounds on the god's thighs. "But you're mortal!" With a growl, Oni slashed at the air, conjuring a disk of energy that crashed into Link. He grunted as he met the wall with a loud crack, but got to his feet, bringing the Key of the Twilight to bear once more. Flipping over the shockwaves Oni brought forth, Link began his assault, forcing the god to take several steps backward as he desperately tried to parry the hero's relentless attacks. With a flick of his wrist, Link sent Oni's broadsword tumbling through the air. Before the god could call it back, Link raised the Key of the Twilight, tapping into the nearly limitless energy contained within it. Three glowing swords appeared around Oni; one glowed with the greenery of the forests, while another burned with the fires of the volcanoes. The last shone with the grace of the waters of Hyrule. Link dashed past Oni, cutting through his guard with a quick slice to his side. Before Oni could turn around to follow Link's movements, the fiery blade speared his arm. Link cut at Oni's unprotected back and darted away to let the rippling sapphire sword pierce the god's stomach. As the king moved in for another strike, Oni whirled around and caught him by the throat.

"Not this time, Hero," he spat, and gasped as the final emerald sword embedded itself in his chest. Oni released Link and staggered backwards, using his sword to steady himself. Seizing his chance, Link cut into the Fierce Deity's abdomen, then leapt into the air.

"This," roared Link, bringing his blade down onto Oni's forehead, "is for Midna!"

The god let out an inhuman scream as his entire body began to crumble, streams of light pouring forth from the crevices. With one last shriek, Oni exploded, the fragments of his body fluttering down to the ground. The Fierce Deity Mask clattered to the ground with a soft thud. Ignoring it, Link sheathed the Key and knelt by Midna's still form. Closing his eyes, he lifted her up -- and blinked, pulling his hands away to expose what once had been Midna's wound. The wound had healed over completely. It was as if she had never been injured.

"Consider it a gift from us."

Link turned to find an auburn-haired woman, her crimson dress fitting her slender shape, floating next to him.

"Din," he acknowledged.

"Oni has been sealed once more," said Din. "Thank you, Hero of Time and Twilight; we are in your debt, it seems. My sisters could not make it; our strength is --"

"Bring Midna back."

Din blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I said, 'Bring Midna back,'" repeated Link. "You owe me, don't you?"

The goddess nodded slowly. "Indeed we do... but we cannot return Midna to you. She has left the mortal coil, and raising the dead is --"

"Don't even start," growled Link, and unsheathed the Key of the Twilight to point it at Din. "You know what I can do. You know what this can do," he continued, gesturing at the sword in his hand. "If it was enough to fell Oni, it's enough to kill you. Tell me the truth."

"Insolent mortal!" hissed Din. "How dare you speak to me that way --" She stopped short, noting the raw fury in his eyes._ He would not hesitate to kill me if it meant bringing her back_, she realized with a shudder. _And I have not the power to restrain him..._ "Very well," relented the goddess. "It is within our power to bring your wife back from the dead. But Midna's fate, and that of countless others, is part of a fabric that has been carefully crafted to bring about peace and prosperity for Hyrule. We could raise Midna from the World of Spirits... but doing so would invariably alter the course of Hyrule; instead of the golden age promised long ago, calamity would strike. Can you justify ruining Hyrule's future so that you may bring Midna back from the dead?" she asked. "Midna knew her fate, and went willingly to it. Knowing all this, you would still ask this of us?"

"Yes."

Din stared at the hero, shocked. "But --"

"Yes," Link repeated, "because I will be there to stop whatever threatens Hyrule. Bring her back."

"Fool," she whispered. "You overestimate your power. I refuse to do this, and I beg you to reconsider your actions." She paused. "But if you are so intent on reviving Midna..." Din closed her eyes and pointed one finger in the direction of the pit behind the altar. "Oni intended to raise an army from the depths of the spirit world using the Well of Souls. Normal men cannot enter without leaving the world of the living, but... as you possess the Triforce of Courage and its protection, you may be able to enter the World of Spirits through it. But remember that the Triforce of Courage does not have limitless power, Hero; it cannot keep you alive forever in that world. Think about this carefully --"

"I'm going." Link sheathed his sword and bent to pick up Midna's body from the floor.

"One more thing."

Link froze. "Yes?"

"If you do this, if you bring her back..." Din's eyes bore into his own. "You risk melding the very fabric of space and time together. As one thread reverses its course, others will follow... and just as a river can be diverted by a single pebble, so can the timelines once again be merged. Knowing this, you will still go?"

Link took a deep breath. "I will."

Din regarded him with cold eyes. "You are a fool, _Hero._" Her sarcastic tone was not lost on him.

"I no longer serve the Goddesses," he replied. "Take this message back to Farore and Nayru: the Hero of Time and Twilight is no more."

The goddess shook her head. "There will come a time when you will regret your actions, Link; you do not yet know the full extent of Hyrule's doom."

"And when that time comes, I will live with what I have done. Goodbye, Din." Link strode past her to the Well of Souls, its bottomless depths calling to him. Gripping Midna's body with both hands, he jumped down the well as the darkness reached up to claim him.

----------

Link walked down a solitary road, nothing but darkness and mist encompassing him on all sides. The ghosts of people long gone watched him from the shadows, whispering of the Living One who walked among them so boldly. He ignored them and walked on, staring only at the path in front of him. Time had stopped in this place of death, of ghosts; whether he'd been walking for a few minutes or a few aeons was something that evaded Link's senses. At last, the path beneath him widened to form a platform, and on it was a figure Link knew all too well.

"Midna."

At the sound of Link's voice, the former queen turned around. Surprise flitted across her face before something akin to aggravation settled upon it.

"Absolutely not," stated Midna firmly, pointing back the way Link had come. "Leave, Link."

"No! Not without you." Link planted the Key of the Twilight into the ground. It shimmered, then vanished, replaced by the Sacred Beast Sword and the broken image of the Master Sword. Sheathing his own blade, Link continued to walk toward Midna.

She shook her head. "Listen to me, Link," she said, gesturing at the empty nothingness around her. "You don't belong here; this is a place for the dead. You shouldn't even be able to survive, let alone talk with me."

"You don't belong down here, either!" he argued. He was only a few paces away from her now, and the mist curled around his legs, as though trying to keep him at bay. "Come home with me, Midna; you can't possibly want to stay here!"

"The dead can never rise from the grave no matter how much they would like to." Midna motioned to her ethereal form. "And I can't leave this place. Go home."

"No."

Midna closed her eyes as he came to a stop before her. "Link, I can't go back with you. What would happen to the future that the Goddesses have planned if I managed to cheat death?" Midna shook her head. "I'm selfish, but not that selfish, Link."

"You once were," he whispered, and wrapped his arms around her ghostly form. "Please, Midna. Come back."

Midna took a deep breath. "We're through arguing, Link. Go home." She stepped out of his embrace, waiting for the protests to begin anew.

"... Fine."

Midna's eyes widened as she whirled around to stare at him. "What?"

"I told you once, long ago, that wherever you are was my home." Link wrapped his arms around her once more. "So if you want me to go home, then it's not going to do you any good. I'm staying here, with you."

"... Stupid beast," she whispered, and there were tears in her eyes as she spoke. "You stupid, stupid wolf..." Midna closed her eyes and sighed, her form becoming a blur as her spirit slipped back into her body.

"Thank you," he whispered as her eyelids fluttered open.

"Just don't make me regret this." Midna wrapped her arms around him as he placed the Ocarina of Time to his lips and played a haunting melody that echoed through the boundless realm of spirits. Bit by bit, they began to fade, time beckoning them into its flowing streams, until at last, they were gone, leaving only an empty road and a fragment of a sword behind them.

-------

A single white orb floated down from the sky of the Twilight Realm, growing in size as it descended toward the ground. At last, it landed as perfect sphere the size of a boulder. The light vanished to reveal Link and Midna, the Ocarina of Time cracked and blackened in the hero's hands.

"It worked," said Link, eying the once-legendary instrument with reverence. "But why did it break?"

"I'm not sure," said Midna. "It could be that the power it took to transfer us back was too much for it to bear... or perhaps the presence of two Ocarinas -- one from the future, and one here in the present -- is impossible?" The queen's gaze fell to the instrument in Link's hands -- then to the hands themselves.

"Link! Your hand!" said Midna, her eyes wide.

Link watched as the golden triangle on the back of his left hand began to flash. Suddenly, it lifted itself off his hand to float in front of him. The triangle began to grow until it was as large as his head. With a resounding crack, it shattered into pieces, vanishing from view. The Triforce of Courage's power had been used up, it seemed. Its had returned to the Light Realm, Link knew; it was where the Triforce belonged, after all, and the Goddesses would see to it that they were hidden away from greedy eyes until its power had been restored and one who was worthy of it appeared to claim it.

"So..." said Midna softly. "No longer a Hero, are you?"

Link shook his head. "Not in that sense, no. I'm through serving the Goddesses. But... it's better this way."

---------

In the Evil Realm, something stirred, sensing a change in the stagnant air. Courage had fallen away; it was only a matter of time before Wisdom's strength failed, and the spell held fast by the two pieces of the Triforce and the Sages began to fall apart. Soon, Wisdom's strength would not be enough to keep him at bay, and he would rise once more to curse the descendants of those who had sealed him away. Words spoken centuries ago rang out once more.

_You... Curse you... Zelda! Curse you... Sages!! Curse you... Link! _

Ganondorf grinned. _The day is coming... I will exterminate your descendants, and reign for all eternity!_


	29. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

From the Royal Records

_Their story amazes me even today, thirty years after recording it. No doubt some of it has been lost over the years, but nevertheless it remains the prized possession of the Royal Library. _

_I finally have the time to record the many events of the past decade. To begin, Link and Queen Midna assented to let me step down as High Chancellor and become full-time Royal Historian. Shortly thereafter, Princess Mystearica, who had long been courted by one of Hyrule's finest knights, Colin of Ordon, left for Hyrule. A year later, the two were married. I was told it was a joyous occasion; I cannot say if it was, as only the Royal Family ventured to the realm of Light to witness the event. It is rumored that the princess and her knight faced a deadly quest at one point, but I have neither been able to confirm or deny these rumors. Prince Eirias will ascend to the throne in a week's time. Both the king and queen wish for it to be so; he has proven to be a fair, virtuous ruler thus far, and both Link and the queen wish to retire to the peace of the palace. I believe that they leave the kingdom in capable hands. The Fierce Deity Mask, which held the spirit of the vengeful god Oni, was recovered only a week after Link's return. It was immediately sliced in half by the king, never to be worn by anyone again. "Oni should never have the chance to manipulate anyone else" were his exact words after the pieces had been thrown into the darkest part of the palace. I cannot agree with our king more; the damage he caused in that alternate timeline is beyond anything words can describe._

_Not all has gone well these past years, though. Link seems to have lost the ability to turn into a wolf; if Zant's corrupted version of Twilight still existed, I shudder to think what might happen to him. His strength seems to be waning, as well; whether that be due to the loss of the Triforce of Courage or old age, I cannot say. His wounds now heal at a normal rate, and his skills have begun to lose their edge. It is good that we live in a time of peace; war would spell the end of a hero fallen from the grace of the Goddesses. Queen Midna's magical prowness has dropped significantly; Majora's verses, the most destructive of spells, are now out of her reach. The Fused Shadows remain dormant despite her best efforts to awaken them. It appears that her death and resurrection cost her much of her power, but nevertheless she remains a formidable sorceress. _

_There is a troubling piece of news that has reached my ears via the Royal Family, and I thought to record it here. A fell wind, its origin unknown, seems to be blowing across Hyrule. It is an ill omen; as bound as we Twili are to the light, what will happen to our beloved Twilight if Hyrule falls? It is a question that none can answer, and all have no wish to know. _

_The queen has brought something to my attention, and I believe she has a point. As I read over the lines of these volumes -- from the defeat of Ganondorf to the shattering of the Triforce of Courage -- I cannot help but deem it necessary to give these tales a suitable title. After much deliberation, I have decided upon one. The light dwellers, Hylians I should say, have their legends of the Princesses Zelda and their champions; it is only fitting that we Twili, the shadows of the light, have legends as well. And what better title than one that includes the name of the Twilian who began it all? The queen who fought alongside her love to end Zant's tyranny, who brought down the sorcerer Majora and sacrificed her life to defeat Oni, and whose king defied death itself to bring her back. None can deny that she is at the center of these tales that will soon __become legends among our people. Without a doubt, her story shall be told throughout the ages.... for this is _The Legend of Midna.

Royal Historian

Balore

* * *

**A/N: And so, after 2 years of writing, The Legend of Midna has finally come to an end. **

**To all the former Nsiders and Nsider2ers who are reading this: Thanks, you guys. You were the first (but certainly not the last) to encourage me to keep on writing this story, and I thank you for sticking with this story even in the long periods of draught (i.e. between chapters) began to appear.**

**To all who reviewed: I can't thank you enough for reviewing this story. It has been a pleasure reading (and sometimes responding to) them, and to be honest, they kept me going at the very end. I think it's safe to say that without you guys, this story would have had a slim chance of finishing. So thank you for reading and replying with words of encouragement and critique.**

**To my beta: You know who you are. Thanks for sticking with me and bothering to proof/critique the chapters even when you were busy, and for discussing ideas and holding random conversations with me. And thanks in general for being awesome. **

**To everyone: Thanks for everything! If you have any questions about the story, drop a review or a PM and I'll get back to you (hopefully within a week...)  
**


End file.
